Cuando los lobos descienden
by Rosalie-a17
Summary: AU-Sin magia. Siglo XVIII. Hermione Granger, creía tener una vida perfecta al lado de su familia y de su novio, Ronald. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que los problemas aparecerían con la llegada de cierto chico misterioso y nunca antes visto en su aldea. Él es diferente, y ella lo sabe, pero la atracción entre ambos es inevitable y ninguno quiere parar...
1. Capítulo 1

**_¡Hola! Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro, no sé si continuarla, pero si tiene buena aceptación, seguiré subiendo capítulos. Como verán es AU-Sin magia (dramione, obviamente), está situada a finales del siglo XVIII y está vagamente inspirada en el cuento de Caperucita y el lobo._**

**_Que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Una ráfaga de viento, desordenó su cabello.

No lo dudó, y se colocó la capa roja que su abuela le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños. La tela era suave y resistente, precisa para vientos como este.

Aunque sus padres se lo habían prohibido, se encaminó hasta llegar al pueblo, donde pudo escuchar los cotilleos de los vecinos.

Ella sabía porque había tanto disturbio en un lugar tan sereno como lo era su aldea.

Y era que esa mañana, el pacífico pueblo de Hogsmeade, se había visto envuelto en el ojo de la tormenta. Normalmente, no había crímenes en el pequeño condado, pero hoy, algo había perturbado la tranquilidad de los aldeanos.

-¡Hermione!-Llamó una joven pelirroja con desesperación en la lejanía.

La chica corrió en dirección a su amiga, y no le importó tropezar con un par de personas en el recorrido.

-¡¿Supiste lo que pasó?!-le preguntó un tanto atormentada.

-Mis padres me lo dijeron...-respondió Hermione.-No querían dejarme salir de casa...

-No puedo creer que la hayan encontrado muerta...-decía la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lavender era la única hija, su familia debe estar...

-Destrozada.-completó su amiga por ella.

-¿Y se sabe cómo murió?-preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

-No vi su cuerpo, pero Fred y George, aseguran que estaba mordida por todas partes, como si un animal la hubiese atacado...

-¿Un animal?

-¡Es un lobo!-gritó la anciana Mcgonagall en un intento por llamar la atención de la gente.- ¡Es una criatura monstruosa que lleva merodeando el pueblo desde hace días!

-¡No le hagan caso!-refutó Rubeus Hagrid, un guardabosques que se ganaba la vida, fingiendo cuidar a los aldeanos cuando lo único que hacía era gastar su paga en el único burdel de Hogsmeade.- ¡No le hagan caso a esa bruja! ¡No se atormenten, esto ha sido hecho por un asesino, y ese asesino ya debe estar lejos de aquí!

-¿Cómo está tan seguro que se ha ido de aquí?-se atrevió a decirle un hombre de aspecto desdeñoso.-Tal vez la bruja tenga razón, y sea una criatura que ha venido dispuesta a acabar con el pueblo entero...

Se escucharon más murmullos, e inclusive gritos por parte de los más aterrados.

-¡Ese hombre sólo se dedica a engañar a la gente!-le espetó la bruja al guardabosques.- ¡Si usted hubiese cumplido con su trabajo, esa chica no jamás hubiera sido atacada por ese lobo!

_¿Un lobo?,_ se preguntó Hermione, no le gustaba la idea de que se tratara de un animal, pues a pesar de todo, era demasiado compasiva con ellos, pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado, al ver que la anciana Mcgonagall, era golpeada por Rubeus Hagrid. Nadie podía intervenir, ni tampoco es que lo quisieran, pues se corría el rumor que Minerva Mcgonagall era una bruja, y siempre que ocurría alguna plaga o enfermedad, ella terminaba siendo la culpable, recibiendo insultos, golpes, entre otras vejaciones. Era un milagro, que no hubiera sido condenada a morir en la hoguera años atrás.

_Puede que en verdad sea una bruja, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué no lanzaba algún hechizo para defenderse?,_ se cuestionaba la muchacha.

-¡Ginny, Hermione!-Las llamó un joven de cabello azabache, y con ojos color esmeralda.-Tus padres te prohibieron venir aquí, Hermione... Y Ginny, tu madre te está buscando.

-Lo siento, Harry.-repuso la pelirroja algo sumisa.

-Pues yo no lo siento...- respondió la otra.- ¿Acaso no lo has escuchado? Dicen que un lobo mató a la hija de los Brown.

-No creas en esas cosas, Hermione.-Dijo tomándola posesivamente de un brazo.-Volvamos a casa, antes de que tu madre venga a buscarte.

-Mamá, no va a venir. Está demasiado aterrada como para arriesgarse a salir.-le contestó.

El muchacho pareció no hacerle caso, y se dirigió a Ginny.

-¿Puedes regresar sola a casa, Ginevra?-le preguntó.

-Claro que sí, Harry... Percy está en la herrería, iré por él para volver.-Le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

El amor que su amiga le profesaba a Harry, era tan meloso, que a veces a Hermione le daban nauseas.

No es que no fuera romántica, pero Ginevra sobrepasaba los límites.

-¿Cómo pudiste desobedecer las órdenes de tus padres?-le comenzó a decir el muchacho mientras regresaban a su cabaña.

-No eres mi padre, Harry...-respondió ella con monotonía.

-Pero soy tu primo...-contestó.-Y prácticamente tu hermano, Hermione.

-Y te olvidas que tenemos la misma edad. Así que lamento decirte que no eres la gran autoridad...

-Sí, claro. Aquí vamos otra vez...

-Otra vez...-repitió ella riendo a su costado.

-En serio, Hermione, tu logras preocuparme aún más que Ginny...

La relación entre ambos, normalmente era así, a pesar que él era muy sobreprotector con su prima; ellos, se llevaban bien. Después de todo, los dos se habían criado juntos desde que eran pequeños; ya que los padres de Harry habían muerto por una epidemia ocurrida muchos años atrás, cuando el chico sólo tenía un año de edad, quedando huérfano, y siendo adoptado por sus tíos, los Granger.

-¿Volverás con Ron y los leñadores?-le preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a su trabajo.

Rodó los ojos.

-No, hoy no. Han suspendido todo por lo del asesinato...-le comentó.-Ron me dijo que vendría más tarde...

Siguieron conversando en el trayecto, pero antes de llegar a casa, por entre la espesura de los árboles, una criatura de grandes ojos plateados, frenó en seco en cuanto notó que un par de humanos pasaban por el sendero.

Si ambos adolescentes no hubiesen estado tan distraídos, mientras platicaban, ambos hubieran logrado percibir, que un par de ojos, les seguía con la mirada.

Era extraño, pero ese par de ojos, resistió el impulso de atacarlos, y se concentró en la chica de la capa roja.

Repentinamente, la criatura sintió algo que le resultaba nuevo y desconcertante.

Nunca antes había dudado en atacar a alguien, de hecho, siempre que lo hacía, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la víctima; pero ahora, todo era distinto.

La miró con más atención, en esos cortos segundos y quedó deslumbrado con el níveo e inocente rostro de la castaña.

_¿Por qué esa chica le reprimía sus instintos?_

Gruñó con disgusto. La situación no le gustó para nada. ¿Qué un simple humano le frenara sus impulsos?

No creía en eso. Se negaba a hacerlo.

La criatura, dio media vuelta, y decidió regresar a las montañas, alejándose lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitieron.

Debía volver con la manada.

* * *

**_¿Y qué tal? Bueno, esto es un intento de Dramione, aún no se si seguirla, pero de todas formas, espero sus respuestas en los comentarios _;) **

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos! Y en vista que la historia a ha tenido una buena aceptación, aquí tienen una segunda parte. Disculpen por la demora :) **_

_**Capítulo dedicado a: Llanto del fénix, Lady Lyuva Sol, RavenclawGurl, y a miri. Gracias por comentar! :) **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque, y las cosas parecían haber mejorado en Hogsmeade.

La gente, comenzaba a salir de sus casas, y tenía menos miedo porque alguien les atacara. De hecho, se desistió de realizar una búsqueda por el asesino de la chica Brown, y se concluyó que el homicida sólo estuvo de paso y la infortunada Lavender coincidió con él al momento del ataque.

-Ignorantes...-murmuró Luna Lovegood mirando a su alrededor.-El lobo puede volver a atacar en cualquier momento. No puedo creer que no vayan a buscarlo...

-¿Lobo? ¿Le crees a la bruja?

-Sé que es un lobo. Y deberían atraparlo cuanto antes...

\- Te equivocas, Luna, no es un lobo, es un hombre... ¿Y para qué quieres que busquen a ese criminal? ...-le contestó Ginny de mala manera.-El asesino, ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí, eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo... Además, el guardabosque lo ha dicho...

-Yo no le creo nada al guardabosque...-sentenció Hermione con una canasta entre sus brazos y su típica capa roja.

-Hermione, no te vi. ¿Vas dónde Harry?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sabes que sí... Tengo que llevarle la comida. ¿Acaso no vas a hacer lo mismo con tus hermanos?

-Estaba por hacerlo, pero me quedé conversando con Luna y esperando por ti... -respondió.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-preguntó la joven rubia.

-Por supuesto.-respondió la castaña sonriéndole y tomándola del brazo.

Ginny, no pudo evitar demostrar su incomodidad. Nunca había soportado las locuras de Luna Lovegood, y jamás había entendido porque Hermione insistía en ser amiga de esa loca.

Las tres chicas, se encaminaron hasta llegar al aserradero, donde trabajaba la mayor parte de la población masculina de Hogsmeade. Y prácticamente, todos los hermanos de la Familia Weasley, trabajaban ahí, para poder mantener a su enorme familia. Harry y otros compañeros también lo hacían, pues el trabajo a veces era bien pagado y no perdían la oportunidad de progresar económicamente.

Ron, sonrió en cuanto vio llegar a las chicas. Pero sobretodo, sonrió porque Hermione estaba ahí.

Rápidamente, dejó las maderas de lado y corrió al encuentro de su novia.

-Esperaba con ansias este momento...-dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Yo también...-aseguró Hermione dándole un simple beso en los labios.

-¿Has estado bien?-le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, Ronald.

-Lo del asesinato de Lavender, nos tiene algo paranoicos a todos...

-Lo sé. Aún no lo creo...

Ambos, se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

Ron estaba entusiasmado. Y se sentía muy afortunado de que Hermione, hubiera aceptado ser cortejada por él, desde hacía un par de meses atrás.

Ella, había rechazado a otros muchachos, pero a él, no.

_Yo soy el indicado_, pensó el pelirrojo, quien había estado enamorado de la chica desde que eran muy jóvenes. Además, el chico conocía a su familia desde que era un niño, sin contar con que Harry, era su mejor amigo y confidente.

-Quiero preguntarle a tu padre...-comenzó a decirle completamente nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero pedirle su permiso para casarnos...-sentenció sin seguir dudándolo.

Aquello, la tomó por sorpresa.

Hermione, quería a Ron, lo quería mucho. Inclusive, habían veces en las que imaginaba como sería su futuro con él, pero últimamente, ya no pensaba así, y en ocasiones, sentía que no le correspondía de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella.

Era como si el amor que le tenía, se estuviera apagando.

Ni ella, entendía porque sucedía eso. Al principio, todo era perfecto, pero al cabo de unos meses, no fue como lo esperaba.

Dejó esos pensamientos negativos de lado, que no hacían más que torturarla, y prefirió ver a su novio.

-Eso es... Yo no sé qué decir...-respondió Hermione, intentando poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Di que sí...-insistió Ron.-Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo...

La castaña, en verdad, no sabía que decir. Nunca se había visto envuelta en ese tipo de situaciones.

_Yo te quiero, Ron, pero...,_ se obligó a pensar, mientras él continuaba mirándola con perseverancia.

-¡Eh, Ron! ¡Vamos!-gritó uno de sus compañeros leñadores.- ¡Vayamos por esos árboles antes del atardecer!

-Tengo que dejarle la comida a Harry, Ron... Hablaremos, después.-finalizó Hermione acercándose a su primo, quien estaba un par de metros más allá.

El pelirrojo, asintió en silencio, logrando percibir cierta duda en su novia, pero prefirió no creer en eso y pensar que eran los nervios lo que la habían dejado sin palabras.

-Te veo el fin de semana...-anunció el chico, antes de retirarse con su grupo.

Ella no le respondió, sólo se acomodó su capa y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Luego de eso y de reflexionar un poco, Hermione buscó a Luna con la mirada. Pensaba regresarse con ella, pues sus casas quedaban en la misma ruta, pero notó que su amiga conversaba animadamente con Neville Longbottom; un joven que también se ganaba la vida trabajando ahí, así que prefirió dejarlos solos.

Además, caminar sola, le iría bien, se dijo a sí misma.

Tenía que pensar en la propuesta de Ron y lo que les diría a sus padres.

_¿Podrían mantenerse juntos? ¿Lograrían establecer un hogar con niños y todo?_

La idea, a veces, sonaba encantadora, pero en otras oportunidades, era aterrador.

Ginny tenía más suerte. Su amor con Harry, había sido a primera vista. Llevaban casi un año juntos, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se casaran. Pero, en ese caso, si se notaba que ambos eran el uno para el otro. La forma en que Ginny veía a Harry, la forma en que él, la veía a ella.

Una punzada de envidia, aguijoneó su corazón.

_¿Por qué no podía ser lo mismo entre Ron y ella?_

_¿O acaso, los había idealizado demasiado?_

Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon.

Frenó en seco, cuando sintió que unas ramas se quebraron a sus espaldas.

Alguien la seguía.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó, pero como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta.

Luego de eso, continuó el recorrido sin ningún problema, y sintió un gran alivio al ver que ya había llegado a casa.

Sin embargo, giró a ver por última vez, entre los arbustos, y creyó ver un animal, a los ojos de un animal. Unos ojos muy grises y plateados.

En el suelo, se reflejaban huellas caninas.

Hermione, sonrió al pensar que en todo ese momento, la había estado siguiendo un perro o un zorrillo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada.

Desde que era niña, tenía la costumbre de recoger animales heridos, los cuales liberaba, en cuanto los sanaba.

-Está bien...-susurró hablándole a la criatura escondida entre los árboles.-No tengas miedo, ven...

Al ver que el animal; pues Hermione aún creía que se trataba de un inofensivo perro; no le hacía caso, entró rápidamente a su casa y reunió alimento en una bandeja.

-Te lo dejo aquí, por si tienes hambre...-le dijo.

Después de eso, regresó a su hogar, sin saber que había tenido un segundo encuentro con el peligro.

* * *

_**¿Quién será? Jajaja, bueno creo que ya lo saben XD, y si quieren hacerme feliz, no duden en dejar un comentario :D **_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Más vale tarde que nunca, así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios y los nuevos favoritos :) **_

_**Saludos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

La tranquilidad del oscuro bosque, se vio repentinamente, perturbada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño, y con aires de querer asesinar a quien no le diera la respuesta correcta.

-No lo sé, Theodore. Ya no hay nada aquí. La gente empieza a sospechar.-le respondió otro chico de piel olivácea.

-¿Sospechar? Pero si estamos pasándola bien, Blaise… Esto no es una ciudad, esto es un pueblo… A nadie le importará lo que hagamos aquí. A nadie le interesará que acabemos con la vida de unos estúpidos campesinos…

-Deberíamos irnos.-le interrumpió otro muchacho de cabello rubio desordenado.-Deberíamos dejar todo esto.

-¿De qué hablas, Draco?-le espetó con sarcasmo.-¿Acaso piensas dejar la manada?-arremetió el castaño.-No empieces con eso.

-Theo, tiene razón. La estamos pasando bien.-le insistió otro compañero.

-Escuchen a Crabbe…-dijo Theodore con vacilación.-Nos quedaremos aquí, hasta destrozar al último aldeano que quede vivo. ¿Entendieron?

-¿Por qué tú lo ordenas, Theodore?-le espetó Draco con indicios de iniciar una riña.- ¿Crees que eres él único que puede decidir por nosotros?

-Yo fui el primero.-Le contestó inmediatamente.-¡Gracias a mí, todos aprendieron a vivir con esto! ¡Gracias a mí, entendieron que esto no es una maldición, sino todo lo contrario, esto es un don!... Por lo tanto, como el líder que soy, puedo decidir cuando y dónde atacaremos, y no creas que por pertenecer a una de las familias del círculo, aceptaré tus caprichos…

Draco, sonrió de costado.

Cómo le gustaba que le recordarán eso.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó a decirle el rubio con cierta burla.- Los lobos, no tenemos líder. Y te equivocas, como siempre, Theodore. Yo no lo veo como un don, siempre lo veré como la puta maldición que nuestras familias nos heredaron.-Sentenció dando media vuelta para irse.

Pero como ya se lo imaginaba, Theodore, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y sin dudarlo, el castaño, lo atacó por la espalda.

Draco, apenas tuvo tiempo de transformarse, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó la pelea. Una pelea de aquellas que no se daban en años.

Siempre se enfrentaban, pero en esta oportunidad, la gota había rebalsado el vaso.

Draco, ya no soportaba la vida de asesinos que llevaban, pero no podía romper el lazo que le unía a ellos. Al menos, no lo podía hacer fácilmente. Sabía que si se iba, ellos lo buscarían hasta el fin del mundo, Theodore no permitiría que uno deje la manada, no dejaría que rompan la conexión y que a consecuencia de ello, se debilitaran, no lo permitiría, ni mucho menos que se vaya uno tan poderoso como lo era Draco.

* * *

La castaña, dejó de seguir leyendo. Necesitaba comprarse un nuevo libro. Ya estaba aburrida de leer lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo crees que Harry pedirá permiso a mis padres para casarse conmigo?-le preguntó Ginevra de repente.

-¿Qué?-repitió quitando la mirada de su libro.

-¿Cuándo crees que me casaré con Harry, Hermione? Tú lo conoces. Es tu primo. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Hermione, se quedó pensativa.

_¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?_ La relación entre ellos era casi perfecta, o eso creía.

-Me lo dices como si estuvieras preocupada, Ginny.-le contestó prestándole atención.- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-¿No lo has notado, no es así?-inquirió la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Notarlo? ¿Notar qué cosa?... No te entiendo…. Creí que todo iba bien entre ustedes.-sentenció al ver que era eso lo que la tenía tan preocupada.

-No, nada va bien…-insistió jalando a Hermione hasta llegar a su habitación. Ginevra, no quería que su madre ni nadie, escuchara de su desesperada situación.

La pelirroja, cerró la puerta con furia. Y se dirigió hasta su amiga.

-Sé que algo está pasando con él. Ya no es el mismo. Presta atención, Hermione.-le dijo sin dejar de llorar.-Sé que algo está ocurriendo, y voy a descubrir que es…

-Ginny, estás siendo exagerada. Todos están muy ocupados en el Aserradero. Ron, me comentó que la nevada que viene arruinará los mejores árboles y….

-¡No!-gritó algo histérica.- Tienes que ayudarme, Hermione. Por favor. Eres mi mejor amiga.

_Vaya_, pensó Hermione. La situación estaba fuera de control, porque jamás había visto a Ginny rogar de esa manera.

-Está bien, sabes que jamás me negaría a ayudarte, pero insisto en que sólo te lo estás imaginando.-contestó.

-Debes interceder por mí, ayúdame a que Harry se case conmigo de una vez por todas. Ayúdame en eso, y yo te ayudaré con Ron.

Tan pronto como nombró a Ron, Hermione se puso de pie.

-Para, para… No es necesario que me ayudes con Ron. Yo puedo manejarlo sola. Te ayudaré con Harry, pero tienes que calmarte…-le dijo.

-Es que Harry es mi vida… Y no quiero quedarme solterona. Ya debería haber pedido mi mano.

Entonces, la castaña lo entendió.

-Ese es el problema. No quieres quedarte soltera y estás imaginando cosas. Sólo tienes dieciséis años. Yo tengo un año más que tú, y aún no me he casado.

-A mi edad, mi madre ya estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. –insistió sentándose en su cama.-Sólo quiero que Harry sea mi esposo. Sospecho que algo no va bien.

Hermione, la notó algo paranoica. No le conocía esta faceta de celos. Pero, a pesar de eso, investigaría que ocurría con Harry.

-Ya casi es de noche… Ginevra. Será mejor que te acuestes temprano y tomes alguna hierba para dormir…-le recomendó la castaña colocándose su capa roja.

-Ya estás hablando como la novia de Bill…-refutó hastiada.

-¿Novia de Bill? ¿No sabía que Bill había regresado?

-Oh, sí. La estúpida novia de Bill. Pensé que lo sabías.-dijo deshaciéndose del corsé y su vestido.-Bill, llegó hace dos días, pero no llegó solo, llegó con una estúpida francesa sacada de algún burdel de París o que se yo, pero no la soporto. Quiere hacerse pasar por la cuñada amable, pero eso sólo hace que la deteste más. La detesto a ella y a su horrible acento.

-¿Se están quedando aquí?

-De hacerlo, ya me habría marchado. Además, esta casa es tan pequeña, que es un milagro que tenga una habitación para mi sola…. Los dos se están hospedando en la posada del viejo Dumblendore.

-Me lo imaginaba.-murmuró sin muchas ganas de seguir conversando.- Bueno, Ginny. Me voy antes que mi padre venga a buscarme.

-¿No crees que es mejor que venga a buscarte? O mejor esperar a Ron, ya deben estar por salir….

-No quiero molestarlo. Todos llegan cansados después de trabajar…

-Entonces, déjame acompañarte hasta la mitad del camino.

Hermione, negó con un ademán.

-Ginny, ya estás en camisón.-dijo dándole un abrazo.-Te veo mañana.

Salió con rapidez de la casa de los Weasley, despidiéndose de Molly, quien ya la veía como la esposa perfecta para Ronald.

La castaña, comenzó a debatir mentalmente. _¿Qué ocurría entre Harry y Ginny?_ _¿Acaso no eran el uno para el otro?_ Ella siempre había creído eso.

Lastimosamente, no todo era perfecto.

Guardó su libro en su canasta y sintió algo de frío. Esa tarde el viento golpeaba con singular fuerza. El otoño, ya casi terminaba. Pronto vendría el crudo invierno que azotaba a Inglaterra en esas temporadas y todo se congelaría.

Sin embargo, desvió su mirada hacia algo que llamó su atención.

_¿Qué es eso?,_ pensó.

Al parecer, había un bulto en la lejanía del camino.

_¿Qué podría ser?_

Quiso regresar, pero su curiosidad pudo más y corrió hasta llegar ahí.

_Es una persona_, sentenció al ver que el bulto, era un chico desmayado en la tierra.

¿Por qué se tenía que ver envuelta en este tipo de situaciones?

Rápidamente, y sin dudarlo, Hermione intentó ver si aún estaba vivo.

_Oh, rayos_, pensó nerviosamente, _Debí haberle hecho caso a Ginny._

El muchacho estaba de espaldas, y se notaba que aún respiraba, pero no reaccionaba.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, Hermione, logró voltearlo para que quedara boca arriba.

De inmediato, vio que su pecho estaba desgarrado y sangrando, ni que decir de su rostro, donde había una cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla.

Parecía qué alguien lo había atacado.

La castaña, estaba más que confundida. No sabía que hacer o a quién acudir. Nunca había pasado por una situación similar. El único sanador de la aldea, se encontraba en la plaza, y temía que al regresar con él, el chico ya estuviera muerto.

Rasgó un pedazo de su vestido, y lo mojó en el agua del río que corría a un par de metros más allá. Al menos, intentaría limpiar sus heridas.

Pero en el momento, en que ella hizo contacto con su piel, el muchacho abrió los ojos como dos resortes.

_¿Qué demonios?,_ pensó Draco al ver a la chica frente a él.

-¿Tú?-le dijo a Hermione.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-comenzó a decir de forma extraña, como si ya la conociera.

Él intentó ponerse de pie, pero trastabilló, volviendo a caer al piso.

-No lo sé... Sólo pasaba por aquí y te encontré inconsciente… Ni siquiera sé qué te ha pasado.-se apresuró a responder la castaña tomando su distancia.

El rubio, pareció recordar lo último que había vivido. La pelea.

-Maldito Theodore…. ¡Maldito infeliz!-espetó hablando solo y asustando a Hermione.

Ella agarró su canasta con fuerza.

-Eh… Estás muy herido, deberías buscar al sanador del pueblo…-sentenció algo sorprendida, al ver que el rubio, se había podido poner de pie.

-No necesito la ayuda de un estúpido sanador.-le respondió observándola fijamente.- ¿Qué haces por aquí, de todos modos? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay un asesino suelto?

¿El chico estaba herido, y le preguntaba por su seguridad?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?-comenzó a decirle sin saber que ocurría realmente con ese chico de cabellos desordenados.-Te estás desangrando, y... tú ni siquiera, vives aquí... ¿Cómo puedes saber que hay un asesino?

-Yo lo sé todo. Las noticias corren rápido, muchacha.-le espetó de mala manera.

Encima que ella lo había querido ayudar, ¿él la trataba de esa forma?

-Ni siquiera, me has agradecido por intentar salvarte…-comentó con algo de valor.

-¿Salvarme de qué? Yo puedo salvarme solo. Sin tu ayuda, sin la ayuda de nadie. Ya has hecho demasiado.

Ella jamás había tratado con alguien tan arrogante como lo era ese chico. A excepción, del vulgar guardabosque.

Hermione, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se cruzó de brazos. Había algo en él, que creía haber visto antes.

Sin embargo, quería que todo terminara pronto.

-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya…-insistió ella, mientras notaba que, extrañamente, el chico se ponía en posición de alerta, como si presintiera algo.- ¿Has escuchado lo que te dije?… Eres un…

Alguien se acercaba.

De inmediato, Draco la jaló de un brazo para esconderse detrás de unos árboles, y le tapó la boca, al saber que no se quedaría quieta.

Y tuvo razón, pues Hermione, intentó gritar y soltarse, pero él le hizo una señal para que se callara.

Tan pronto, como ocurrió eso, ella entendió que algo estaba por pasar.

-¡Draco!-comenzó a llamar una voz.

-¡Draco, vamos! ¡Ven aquí!-gritó otra voz.- ¡Ya se acabó! ¡Theodore quiere que regreses!

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-bramaron.

-No está aquí…-sentenció una voz, que el rubio conocía muy bien, era lo voz de Blaise, el único compañero de la manada con el que se llevaba bien.-Volvamos a la montaña. A lo mejor, ya regresó…

Sus compañeros, parecieron hacerle caso, pues poco a poco, se fueron alejando, hasta perderse en el frondoso bosque.

El peligro, había pasado.

Sin embargo, el rubio no pensó, que el tener a la muchacha tan cerca de su cuerpo, despertaría unos terribles deseos en él.

Unos deseos que se volvían confusos y contradictorios a la vez.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada bajo su pecho. Podía oír sus latidos.

Quería tocarla más de lo debido, pero frenó sus impulsos, y la soltó.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamó exasperada.- ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-Te salvé la vida.-insistió mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica.- Estamos a mano. Ya no te debo nada.

-No pensaba pedirte nada a cambio…-refutó aún confundida por la situación.- ¿Por qué te buscaban?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que era yo? Podía ser cualquiera.-musitó con interés.-Dejémoslo, ahí. ¿Sí? Ya te salvé la vida.

-¿Salvarme la vida? ¿Acaso ellos son los asesinos que están buscando?

_¿No podían ser los asesinos de Lavender, o sí?_

-Sí, lo eran, y de la peor clase.-le dijo riendo y sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me rio de la ironía de la vida.-dijo sin dejar de hacerlo.-Te he estado evitando desde que llegué, pero el destino insiste en juntarnos.

Demonios, esto la confundía aún más.

_¿Acaso él estaba mal de la cabeza?_

-¿Evitando?-preguntó la castaña frunciendo el cejo.-... Hablas como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido.

Draco, sonrió con petulancia y la cogió bruscamente del brazo.

Definitivamente, ese chico carecía de modales.

-¡Suéltame…!-se resistió ella.

-Pienso que llegues viva a tu hogar… Tómalo como una pequeña cortesía de mi parte.-Le explicó.- Además, Theodore vendrá pronto, y lo más probable es que si te encuentra, no será tan gentil como yo, así que deja de chillar y avancemos rápido…-le espetó.

-¿Theodore?-comenzó a decirle sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué demonios has venido sola por aquí?-le contestó él con otra pregunta. De sólo pensar, del peligro que ella hubiese corrido, si se encontraba con la persona equivocada.-Pensé que tenías un primo, que te protegía.

Aquellas palabras, sólo la confundieron aún más.

\- ¿Primo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Nuevamente, Draco se rio de ella, y de su manera en hacer tantas preguntas. Hacía tiempo que no conocía a alguien así. De hecho, ella era la primera persona que conocía en muchos años.

Hermione, le miró con bastante molestia. Esta situación comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas, pero no caería en su juego. Era cierto que era muy extraño que él supiera cosas de ella, pero no seguiría con eso.

-… Estamos cerca de la aldea, deberías ver al sanador…-le recomendó al ver que la sangre le chorreaba por la frente.

-Y yo insisto en que no hagas sugerencias estúpidas… ¿Entendiste?

-Si prefieres, morirte ahogado en tu propia sangre, no es mi problema.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. –Vaciló Draco por un momento.- Eres muy amable, después de todo.

Hermione, intentó soltarse del muchacho. Esto era demasiado.

-Está bien, ya llegamos…-le dijo la castaña.-Ya puedes soltarme.

Draco, la liberó y sonrió satisfecho, pero antes de irse, le dejó un recado.

-Espero que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. Siempre que lo haces, todo parece ir peor.-le insinuó con cierta indiferencia. Intentando ocultar lo que en verdad pasaba con él.-Ah, lo olvidaba. No vuelvas a darle de comer a ningún animal, puede que no sea el mismo perro la próxima vez.

-¿El mismo perro?… -se atrevió a decirle, pero escuchó que su madre la llamaba.

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?-le gritaba a lo lejos.

Hermione volteó a verla.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!-le respondió, y cuando ella se disponía a ir a su encuentro, giró a ver al muchacho rubio, por una última vez, pero ya no estaba.

No estaba por ningún lado. Ya no lo veía.

Pero, él, si la veía. La vio entrar a su hogar, y ser regañada por su madre.

La veía, y se lamentaba por ese furtivo encuentro, pues eso, sólo confirmaba lo que él se negaba a aceptar.

Volvería a la montaña. Tenía que convencer a los demás de irse de esa aldea cuanto antes.

* * *

_**¡Al fin se conocieron! jejeje, Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Nos vemos, en el próximo capítulo :)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora :( Estuve ocupada con mi otro fic y este lo deje un poco abandonado. Pero, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por los comentarios y las leídas :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡No, por favor!-gritaba una mujer de cabellos oscuros y de vestimentas sugestivas.- ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Usted prometió ser amable!

-¡Yo no soy amable con prostitutas!-le dijo rasgándole el vestido, y dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Por favor…

Pero, como era costumbre, Theodore, solo respondió con violencia. Lanzándole una bofetada, y la pobre mujer, no tuvo de otra que soportar las vejaciones de ese tirano.

-¡Por favor, déjeme ir!-gritaba al sentir que cada embestida era como un puñal en su abdomen. Los solo encendieron aún más los deseos del desequilibrado hombre.

Cuando Theodore hubo terminado de abusar de ella todas las veces que quiso, la arrastró por el suelo y la llevó hasta detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Ya tuvo lo que quería! ¡Déjeme ir!-gritó la chica aterrada e intentando recuperar sus ropas desgarradas, y sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Dejarte ir?-preguntó con sarcasmo.-Y yo que todavía quería divertirme contigo.-le dijo riéndose-Pero, está bien, creo que me has conmovido. Te dejaré ir.

La mujer, sintió que su calvario había terminado, y que intentaría superar toda esta pesadilla, pero había algo en el rostro de ese hombre, que le hizo temblar aún más.

-Ve, corre…-le espetó Theodore.-Corre…

Ella, sin estar completamente consiente, intentó huir, y correr como él se lo había ordenado.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por llegar a la aldea, cuando ya veía las luces de las fogatas, escuchó el aullido de un lobo.

Su final, estaba cerca. Y a pesar de las circunstancias, ella misma maldecía el momento en el que aceptó irse con ese hombre a las afueras del burdel.

* * *

Hermione, despertó luego de haber tenido una noche llena de preguntas e interrogantes.

Ese chico.

¿Por qué ese chico le había hablado como si la conociera?

_¿Estaría muerto?_

Por el aspecto en el que se encontraba anoche, lo más probable era que lo estuviera.

_Sí, lo sé,_ se dijo mentalmente.

El rubio había resultado ser descortés, pero Hermione, tampoco podía evitar pensar, que el muchacho le había resultado atractivo, muy atractivo...

-No pienses en eso…-se ordenó a ella misma.-Yo tengo a Ron.

_Vaya_, pensó. En todo ese momento, ni se había acordado de él.

Dejó los pensamientos de lado y se quitó el camisón que llevaba encima.

Se colocó el mismo vestido que llevaba ayer, y lo acompañó con un simple corsé.

En cuanto entró a la cocina, notó que su padre llevaba una escopeta en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó sin saber que ocurría.

-Oh, cariño…-le dijo su madre abrazándola.-Ha ocurrido otra desgracia. Han asesinado a otra persona.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién han matado?

-A una de esas mujeres del burdel.-le respondió su padre.- ¡Harry, date prisa! ¡Partiremos en media hora!

-Todos los hombres del pueblo, harán una caminata para buscar al asesino…-continuó su madre preocupada.

Su primo, bajó corriendo y al igual que todos, lucía preocupado, pero Hermione lo notó diferente, no sólo parecía preocupado, sino que había algo en él, que no podía descifrar.

-No salgan, a no ser que sea necesario.-ordenó su padre, mientras se iba junto a su sobrino.

La madre de Hermione, asintió rápidamente, y cerró la puerta en cuanto se fueron; sin embargo, antes de volver a lo suyo, prestó atención a algo extraño en el delantal de su hija.

-Oh, por Dios, tienes sangre en el vestido.-exclamó de pronto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione al ver que efectivamente, habían un par de manchas rojas en la tela.

Era la sangre del chico.

Anoche, cuando se escondieron detrás de los árboles, él la había aprisionada tanto, que parte de su sangre se había quedado impregnada en el vestido.

-No, mamá… Es jugo de arándanos… ayer mientras conversaba con Ginny, derramé algo del jugo en mi falda…-disimuló volviendo rápidamente a su habitación y dándole poco tiempo a su madre, de responder.

¿Por qué no le decía la verdad?

_No, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, _se respondió a sí misma.

Deseaba olvidarse de todo, cuanto antes.

Pero, tampoco pensaba quedarse todo el día encerrada.

Era cierto que había un asesino suelto, y Hermione, bien podía dar pista de quienes eran, pero después de todo. Quería evitarse los problemas.

-Ni pienses que saldrás, Hermione.-le musitó su madre desde una esquina donde preparaba el almuerzo.

-Pensaba ir donde los Weasley, madre.

-No, querida. Hoy, no. Y mejor ve quitándote ese vestido, hay que quitarle esas manchas.

-Lo haré yo misma.-respondió dejándose caer en una silla.

Pero, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Yo iré…-insistió Hermione poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Se acercó a la ventana y notó que era Luna Lovegood.-Es Luna…

De inmediato, la invitó a entrar.

-Buenos días, señora Granger. Buenos días, Hermione…. –les dijo educadamente, para luego, mirar a la castaña.-Necesitaba hablar contigo, Hermione.

Ella, asintió.

-Claro.-le dijo sonriendo.- Vayamos a mi habitación.

Luna se sentía afortunada de que Hermione la tratara como una verdadera amiga. Sin importarle, que fuera un poco extraña. Aunque, la rubia, tenía sus motivos para ser cómo era.

-Que bueno que viniste, Luna... ¿Supiste lo del asesinato?

-Pues, claro... En el pueblo, es de lo único que se habla.

-¿Y sabes quién es la chica asesinada?-preguntó.- Sé que es una de esas mujeres de la mala vida que trabajan en el burdel de Madame Rosmerta, pero quién es…

-Creo que se llamaba Parvati…. Parvati Patil o algo así. Tiene una hermana melliza.-le dijo.

-Es una lástima…

-Sí, lo es. Pero, eso no importa ahora. Lo que necesito, es tu ayuda Hermione….-dijo acercándose a su amiga.

-Lo que desees…

-Es sobre el festival de invierno…

-¿Vas a ir?-preguntó Hermione sin creerle. Luna jamás asistía a esos eventos.- ¿Entonces, es cierto?

-¿Cierto?

-Sobre tú, y Neville…

-Bueno… -dudó la rubia.-Sí, creo que lo es.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.-dijo sonriendo para que Luna se sintiera tranquila.

A Hermione, le gustaba la pareja que formaban esos dos, y aunque la castaña no era una experta, ayudaría a Luna de todas formas, pues si no era ella, nadie lo haría.

-Entonces, Luna… ¿Qué vestido piensas usar?-le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Espero que mi padre me compré uno bonito.

-De ninguna manera, ese es trabajo de nosotras, Luna.-le corrigió.- En cuanto tu padre te de el dinero, iremos a la ciudad a conseguir los vestidos.

Literalmente, ellas no eran pobres, y podían darse esa clase de gustos de vez en cuando, y que mejor oportunidad que el festival de invierno, así que Hermione, le pediría gentilmente a Ronald que les llevara a la ciudad en busca de sus accesorios.

-Hermione…-comenzó a decir Luna extrañamente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en el vestido?-preguntó sin dejar de observar las manchas.

La castaña se puso algo nerviosa.

_¿Por qué todos tenían que darse cuenta?_

-Jugo de arándanos…-respondió.

Luna, sonrió de costado. Parecía como si sospechase algo.

A veces, resultaba un poco rara, y Hermione entendía porque muchos no le hablaban.

-Entonces. ¿Me dices qué día vamos a Londres?-le preguntó Luna.

-Sí. Te avisaré. De seguro, Ginevra, querrá ir con nosotras también.

Luego de la visita de Luna, la tarde transcurrió tranquila. Su madre, se limitó a conversar con ella y dejó todo en orden para la cena.

Más tarde, Harry y su tío, regresaron sin pistas de la búsqueda, y los aldeanos aún no se decidían si el culpable de los homicidios era un animal o un hombre. Ellos, se quedaron debatiendo hasta muy tarde.

Y aquello, no pareció calmar los nervios de su madre.

-Hermione, querida, podrías preparar algo de té y ponerle esas hierbas para dormir.-le indicó a su hija.

Ella, asintió obedientemente, y al llegar a la cocina, rebuscó en la alacena, dónde sólo encontró unas pocas.

_Demonios_, pensó irritada. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que salir a buscar las que crecían en las afueras de su casa.

Rápidamente, se colocó su capa y cuando notó que su padre seguía enfrascado en una tensa conversación con Harry hablando sobre el asesino, escapó sin ser vista por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Casi nunca notaban cuando se escapaba.

Caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a la zona donde crecían las supuestas raíces y extendió su mano. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificada al oír extraños aullidos.

Cogió una, dos, tal vez, tres. No supo cuántas, pues comenzó a asustarse.

_No_, se dijo mentalmente. No podía ocurrirle algo estando tan cerca de su casa.

-Vamos…-se repuso levantándose del piso, y fingiendo que todo andaba bien, y que los aullidos que cada vez se acercaban, no estaban.-Ya falta poco…

Sin embargo, alguien la empujó al suelo, y Hermione cayó boca arriba.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_, pensó sin abrir los ojos.

Si este iba a ser su fin, quería que fuera rápido, y no quería ver lo que tenía encima.

Se lamentó de ser tan imprudente y salir a esas horas con un asesino suelto.

Pero, su final demoraba en llegar, y ella, aún seguía tendida en el suelo.

De hecho, sentía una fuerte respiración contra su rostro.

Poco a poco, y de par en par, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un enorme animal.

El animal, que no era otro que un gran lobo blanco, la observaba de manera desafiante.

Esa mirada. Esos ojos plateados.

Ese tenía que haber sido el animal que había alimentado días atrás.

¿Por qué no la atacaba? ¿Por qué sólo se limitaba a mirarla bajó sus patas?

* * *

_**Y se acabó! Gracias por leer y espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo. Besos :)**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nuevamente, me he demorado, lo sé! No he tenido mucho tiempo libre D:**

**Fuera de eso, he decidido agregar una pareja secundaria a la historia. **

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

El lobo, le gruñó sin intenciones de atacarla. Por el contrario, el gruñido parecía más un sermón.

Nuevamente, escuchó los aullidos.

Hermione, tembló bajo él.

De inmediato, el lobo se agachó como para esconderla de la manada que pasó a gran velocidad por entre los bosques.

Esta era una situación aterradora, que comenzaba a crear extraños pensamientos en Hermione.

Sus manos se movieron, y rozaron el pelaje blanco de la criatura, sintiendo una textura suave bajo sus palmas.

No se estremeció.

Cuando, el peligro hubo terminado. El lobo, la liberó y antes de irse, le dedicó una mirada que a Hermione se le hizo muy conocida.

-Espera…-le dijo la castaña, pensando en que ahora si se había vuelto oficialmente loca. _¿Hablándole a un animal?_

Pero su locura, no duró mucho, pues la criatura no le hizo caso, y se perdió por entre los árboles.

_Era muy grande para ser un lobo normal,_ pensó aun sorprendida.

Volvió a su hogar, y casi ni escuchó los gritos de su padre por haber salido sin su permiso, de hecho, ni le intereso que la castigaran. Lo que le había sucedido la tenía más preocupada que los regaños de su progenitor.

Cuando la dejó en paz, Hermione se encerró en su habitación.

Rápidamente, cogió una de las hojas que guardaba junto a sus libros, buscó su pluma, y la cargó con tinta.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese lobo. Si podía dibujarlo, lo haría, así jamás olvidaría la extraña situación en la que se había visto envuelta.

Trazo tras trazo, Hermione casi no durmió esa noche, tenía que finalizar el boceto.

Y mientras lo hacía, escuchó que la puerta de su casa se cerraba.

_¿Quién podía salir a estas horas de la madrugada?_

Se asomó por su ventana, y notó que era Harry.

Llevaba una capa negra, y probablemente un rifle.

_¿Adónde se dirigía?_

_¿Pensaba buscar al asesino él solo?_

La castaña, no dijo nada, ni lo llamó. No quería molestarlo, además, sabía que lo único que él le diría, sería que vuelva a casa.

Sin embargo, sentía que muchas cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor.

* * *

-Harry…-susurró una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches.

Él, no le hizo caso, pues estaba más entretenido besándola.

La pasión que sentía en esos momentos, no era fácil de calmar.

-Harry…-volvió a decir ella separándose un poco.

En esta ocasión, él pareció frenar sus deseos y hacerle caso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pansy?-le preguntó dejando los besos de lado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-cuestionó la muchacha con la mirada perdida y nostálgica por su situación.

De inmediato, él acarició su mejilla.

-¿Y según tú, qué es lo que hago?

-Esto… Venir aquí…-respondió.

-Sabes porque vengo, Pansy… Vengo, porque te amo…

-Tú no puedes amarme…-decía al borde del llanto, tenía que hacerle entender que lo de ellos era imposible.-No puedes amar a una prostituta…

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así.

-Lo seré mientras siga viviendo en este burdel y trabajando para madame Rosmerta… Es mejor que lo nuestro termine aquí… Tus tíos jamás permitirán que te relaciones conmigo… Por favor, ya no sigas, que esto también me hace daño a mí… Vuelve con la chica Weasley, cásate con ella y acabemos con todo…

Harry la calló con un cálido beso en los labios. Jamás permitiría que Pansy volviera a referirse a ella misma como a una prostituta.

-Te prometo…-comenzó a decirle jadeando por el movimiento.-Te prometo, que cuando reúna el dinero suficiente, y cuando mi prima este casada con Ronald, huiremos de aquí, Pansy… Y nos iremos a otro lugar donde nadie nos conozca. Nadie sabrá nuestro pasado. Sólo sabrán que serás mi esposa.

Pansy sonrió por sus palabras. Aquello era como un sueño, como un deseo, pero sabía que eso nunca podría ocurrir. Ella jamás saldría de ese burdel. Siempre estaría atrapada en ese pueblo y siempre estaría trabajando para esos asquerosos hombres que sólo querían su cuerpo. Harry era demasiado noble para tenerla, no permitiría que él arruinara su futuro con una prostituta como lo era ella.

* * *

-¿A qué hora piensas despertar, Hermione?-preguntó su madre ingresando a su habitación y abriendo las cortinas.-Ya casi es mediodía… Y todo el pueblo está hecho un alboroto, ha habido otro ataque…

La castaña, apenas se movió. Sólo quería que la dejarán en paz.

-¿No me has oído?-volvió a decirle.

-¿Harry está en casa?-preguntó de pronto y temiendo que algo le haya pasado.

-Claro, que no… Ha ido con los demás a buscar a los lobos.

_¿Lobos?_

La palabra fue suficiente, para que saliera de su cama y recordara todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Son lobos?-preguntó quitándose el camisón y buscando el vestido que se pondría.

\- Anoche, vieron que una jauría de lobos atacó al hijo menor de los Mclaggen…-le comentaba su madre.

-¿Cormac? ¿Está muerto? ¿Lo mataron?-preguntó Hermione sin creerlo. Aquel chico la había pretendido hacia un par de años, pero ella jamás le había hecho caso.

-No, Dean Thomas, y el guardabosque, lograron rescatarlo… Aunque no estoy muy segura…

-¿Entonces, crees que los atrapen? A los lobos, digo…

-Claro que sí, dicen que deben estar por el norte… -respondió con optimismo.-Eso me tiene más tranquila… Creo que cuando tu padre y Harry regresen, ya se habrá acabado esta pesadilla…

-Eso es…

-Bueno, volveré a la cocina…-la interrumpió sin darle tiempo de hablar.-Más tarde iremos a la iglesia a rezar por las almas de los asesinados y no creas que he olvidado tu castigo…

Su madre era una fanática religiosa, y aunque Hermione se lamentaba por los muertos, tampoco era que se iba a poner a llorar, pero empezar una discusión ahora, sólo la llevaría a expandir su castigo.

-Está bien, iré…-dijo acomodándose su vestimenta.

-Y necesito agua, así que ve al pozo y trae un poco…-le pidió.

-Ya voy…- protestó, pero antes que pudiera agregar algo más, tocaron la puerta.

Hermione, se asomó a la ventana y notó que era Ronald.

De inmediato, bajó a abrirle.

¿Por qué no estaba con Harry buscando a los lobos?

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sin tener muchas ganas de empezar una conversación.

-Venía a ver si estabas bien…-le dijo.

-¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

-Ahora mismo voy…

-Oh, claro…-dijo sintiéndose mal por haberlo tratado así.-Lo siento…

Ron no le dio tiempo de decir algo más, y la besó.

-Ron…-le espetó ella con algo de disgusto.-No, aquí… Tú sabes como es mi madre, si ve que nos besamos…

-No tiene por qué molestarse, pronto serás mi esposa…-le dijo intentando sonar gentil.

Hermione, intentó disimular su mejor sonrisa y lo dejó todo cómo estaba.

-Volveré en un par de días…-le avisó antes de irse.-Tengo algo que proponerle a tu padre…

La castaña tragó espeso.

-Claro, Ronald, ve…

Resopló en cuanto el muchacho se fue, y no pudo evitar poner una mala cara.

La idea del matrimonio, comenzaba a desanimarla. No sabía por qué. Ni en que momento, dejó de soñar con eso.

Rodó los ojos y se acercó al pozo.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Así tratas a tu novio?-le preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente, Hermione, se giró y casi tropieza al notar que era él mismo chico arrogante, que conoció la otra noche.

Sí, era ese mismo, sólo que ya no tenía sangre en su ropa, ni parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. Por el contrario, estaba muy bien de salud.

Y sin saber muy bien que decir, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible?-comenzó Hermione.- Creí que estabas muerto… Todas esas heridas…

-¿Qué heridas?-preguntó él, como si no supiera de que le hablaba.

-Las de la noche pasada… Estabas herido… casi muerto…-pero de inmediato lo entendió. Él quería volver a pasarse de listo con ella.-No intentes usar tus trucos mentales conmigo…. No volverá a suceder.

-¿A eso le llamas heridas? He tenido muchas peores…

Hermione, se sorprendió por ello, pero evitó seguir preguntando más, sabía que él terminaría por burlarse otra vez, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme… -le respondió ella recogiendo el balde de agua y dando un par de pasos para irse.

El chico, rió por lo bajo.

Sintió que había sido muy estúpido por tratarla de esa forma en las dos oportunidades que ambos habían hablado, y él no quería que las cosas ocurrieran así.

Tenía que volver a empezar.

Eso significaba que tendría que volver a usar los modales que alguna vez usó cuando era un ser humano normal.

-Espera, creo que fui algo grosero la vez pasada…-le dijo llamando su atención nuevamente, pero no por ello, Hermione dejó de caminar hacia su casa.-Tú sólo intentaste ser amable, y yo, te traté como un idiota… Además, siempre termino haciendo estupideces cuando veo chicas simpáticas como tú.

La castaña, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_¿Qué demonios? _

¿Ahora estaba flirteando con ella?

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza?-le refutó.

-No, no lo estoy.-respondió él, cargando el balde por ella.-Así que lamento haberme comportado de esa forma.

-No te disculpes…-contestó la castaña intentando acabar con eso.- No nos conocemos. Da igual lo que haya ocurrido.-fue en lo único que pudo pensar.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?,_ pensó aturdida.

-Entonces, será mejor empezar de nuevo…-dijo él, extendiéndole una mano.-Soy Draco… Draco Malfoy…

Lentamente, ella estiró la suya.

-Hermione…-soltó sorprendida por su actitud.-Hermione Granger…

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar un review :D**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

-No te entiendo…-comenzó a decir Hermione.-La última vez que nos vimos, dijiste que no querías que me volviera a cruzar en tu camino… Y ahora, eres tú el qué se cruza en el mío… y lo peor, es que lo dijiste como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido previamente…

-Bueno, tú no me conocías, pero yo sí…-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.- Te vi paseando con un muchacho… Creo que era tu primo o hermano…

-Ese es mi primo Harry… -le respondió.- ¿Acaso estabas espiándonos?

-¿Espiándolos?-inquirió cómo si se tratase de una broma.- No, de ningún modo.-contestó firmemente.- Yo quería asesinarlos, pero tuve que contenerme.-dijo sonriendo.

Por un momento, ella se quedó algo atónita, pero entendió que esto sólo era otra de sus mentiras.

-Claro…-respondió Hermione sin creerle absolutamente nada.- ¿Y qué más ibas a hacer? ¿Ibas a convertirte en un monstruo y huir a la ciudad?

-Sí, pensaba hacerlo.-respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad?-le cuestionó la castaña cansada de tantas farsas.

-¿Y según tú, cuál es la verdad?-le inquirió él alzando una ceja.

-Pues, qué se yo… Que te quedaste huérfano y te dedicas a robar o a buscar asilo en algún lugar…

-¿En verdad eso es lo que piensas?-le dijo sin dejar de reír. Eso sonaba absurdo, pues en esos momentos, él iba bien vestido y sin pinta de no haber sido herido jamás, a excepción de la cicatriz que atravesaba parte de su mejilla.

-Sí, y ahora, si me disculpas, debo entrar…

De inmediato, Draco puso una mano en la puerta, impidiéndole el ingreso.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Entrar?-le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí…

-No pareces muy segura…

-¿Sabes? ¿Deberías ver a un sanador? Pero a un sanador para dementes… Primero dices que no me quieres ver y luego….

-Ah, sí. Intenté hacerlo, pero estás tan determinada en atraer el peligro, que ya me resigné.-bufó.

Eso la dejó nuevamente confundida. Pero, más confundida, la dejó su mirada.

-¿Quiénes eran los chicos que te buscaban esa noche?-preguntó recordando a los posibles asesinos.

-No te interesa.-le contestó Draco.

-A eso me refiero, extraño… -le espetó.- ¿Cómo quieres qué te crea, si no me dices la verdad?

-Eres terrible… Pero, hay secretos que simplemente no te puedo revelar…

Él planeaba agregar algo más, pero una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Hermione!-gritó la señora Granger desde la cocina.

-Debo volver…-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa porque su madre les viera.

-Yo también…-musitó Draco sintiendo el llamado de su manada.-Me están buscando… No pueden sobrevivir un día sin mí.

Hermione, frunció el ceño.

Jamás entendía de lo que le hablaba.

Resignada, sólo sonrió de costado.

Pero, antes que pudiera irse, Draco la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó contra él.

Hermione, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Nunca nadie la había tocado de esa forma.

Una chica correcta, hubiera pedido que la soltaran, pero eso no era lo que ella en verdad quería.

-¡Hermione!-Llamó otra vez la madre de esta.

Sin que le importara en lo absoluto, Draco, comenzó a recorrer el corsé de la chica con una de sus manos y sintió que estaba asustada.

Él sonrió de forma lasciva, y comprendió que la castaña nunca había llegado a tener nada, más que inocentes besos con su estúpido novio.

Pensar en eso, pensar que ningún otro, la hubiera tocado, sólo terminó por volverse una verdadera tentación para él. De pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió la necesidad de acercar su rostro al de ella y sentir su respiración agitada.

Draco, quería besarla, de hecho planeaba hacerlo, pero antes que eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Hermione, giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

-No, por favor…-le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, a esos ojos plateados que creía haberlos visto antes.-No puedo… Estoy comprometida.

Aquello, le había demandado demasiado esfuerzo.

Si ya le había sido infiel a Ron con el pensamiento, no lo haría en la vida real.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu cuerpo…-le susurró Draco en su oído.-Pero, si es lo que quieres…

Él, planeaba decir algo más, pero sintió que la madre de Hermione, se acercaba.

De inmediato, el rubio se separó de ella, y dio media vuelta para irse, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

Ella, sí quería que él la besara, quería sentir sus labios en los suyos y sacarse ese deseo contenido que tenía desde que lo había conocido. Pero, todo eso iba en contra sus principios, en contra de la educación que le habían dado. Y eso, estaba mal visto en la sociedad tan conservadora en la que vivía.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-le espetó su madre.-Escuché que alguien…

-Sólo era un forastero. Buscaba cómo llegar a la ciudad.-le dijo sin expresión en el rostro, y de inmediato, corrió a su habitación.

La mirada de Draco, también la había dejado bastante confundida.

Esa mirada, era tan parecida a la del lobo que había visto la noche anterior.

_¿Acaso podría ser eso cierto?_

Tendría que verificarlo antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Rápidamente, buscó entre los papeles de su escritorio, y lo primero que encontró fue el dibujo del lobo.

La mirada, la expresión, el mismo color de ojos.

-Pero, pensarían que estoy loca…-se dijo a sí misma.- Eso no puede ser cierto.

Se prometió que no volvería a pensar en esa conclusión, o creerían que le habría hecho mal juntarse con Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Ya era de tarde, pero estaba tan ensimismada con todo lo que le había pasado en la mañana, que no escuchó cuando Ginny le estuvo conversando en la iglesia.

La forma en que Draco la había mirado, cómo la trató, y la tocó. La tenían aún más enredada.

Por más que Hermione sentía que debía odiarlo y detestarlo, no pudo evitar caer en la contrariedad de verlo aún más cautivante.

Aunque ella lo negara, ese muchacho, había captado su atención desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido.

Por más, que quisiera olvidarlo, por más que sus principios estuvieran por delante; ella no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-¡Los encontramos!-gritó un par de hombres ingresando a la capilla.- ¡Encontramos a los lobos!

_¿Encontraron?,_ se preguntó Hermione.

-Ya les disparamos a varios, no volverán a atacar la aldea… Se han ido por las montañas… No sobrevivirán con la nevada que viene.-dijo otro.

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar de emoción, pero ella fue la única que no sonrió.

Se habían ido.

Eso significaba que jamás volvería a ver al lobo que la había protegido esa vez.

_¿Y si lo habían herido?_

-… Al fin estamos a salvo…-le comentó Ginny entre sonrisas.- ¿Qué no estás contenta?-le preguntó al ver ni rastro de felicidad en su cara.

Sin embargo, antes que Hermione pudiera responderle alguna mentira, la puerta de la Iglesia se abrió intempestivamente.

-¡Estúpidos!-gritó la bruja Mcgongall ingresando violentamente.

De inmediato, todos giraron para ver que iba a decir la vieja demente.

-¡Largo de aquí, bruja!-le espetó el señor Weasley amenazándola con su escopeta.- ¡Este es un lugar santo!

-¡Son unos estúpidos! ¡Esos demonios volverán!-gritó la mujer perdiendo el control.- ¡Se disfrazan de humanos, pero no son más que bestias salvajes que aniquilarán a todo el pueblo!

Los niños más pequeños, empezaron a llorar, mientras que las mujeres se asustaron y los hombres comenzaron a sacar a la vieja sin ninguna delicadeza.

-No le hagan caso…-trató de calmar, Molly Weasley.-Sólo intenta llamar la atención…

Era imposible.

No podía ser cierto.

Hermione, estaba completamente atemorizada.

Las palabras de la bruja, sólo habían confirmado su teoría.

Las conclusiones que había sacado, eran correctas.

_¿Entonces Draco era el lobo que la había protegido?_

* * *

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Prometo que Draco y Hermione van a tener encuentros más interesantes como ese en los próximos capis :D jejeje**

**Saludos y no dejen de comentar! :)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

* * *

Sintió que alguien la observaba, y juró sentir una respiración cerca de su cuello.

De inmediato, se levantó como un resorte, pero no encontró a nadie.

Hermione, creía que se estaba volviendo algo paranoica con todo ese asunto, pero, dejó los pensamientos de lado, cuando escuchó que la puerta de su casa, se cerraba. Como si alguien hubiese salido.

No era necesario preguntarse quién podría ser.

Pues ni bien se asomó por la ventana, vio que Harry se alejaba de la casa con rumbo desconocido, como lo había estado haciendo casi todas las noches.

Pero, esta no sería como las otras veces.

Sin dejar pasar el tiempo, Hermione se colocó su capa roja, y decidió seguirlo.

La curiosidad la mataba, y que mejor momento, que ahora.

Él jamás notaría su presencia, pues ella era demasiado ágil para esconderse, y por raro que parezca, se sintió algo orgullosa de eso.

_¿Pero adónde pensaba ir?_

Harry debía estar loco como para caminar a mitad de la noche en medio de toda esa nieve.

_No_, pensó ella, _Más loca debo estar yo, por seguirlo._

La castaña se arrepintió a medio camino, pues sentía que cada paso que daba, era como pisar un cubo de hielo.

Los zapatos que llevaba puestos, no eran los indicados para este clima.

Pensaba voltear, y regresar, pero se sorprendió de ver que había llegado hasta la zona más pobre y marginal de la Aldea.

_¿Qué hacía Harry por aquí?_

Ahí, sólo habían tabernas e indigentes.

Rápidamente, la castaña se escondió detrás de un arbusto, y más que sorprenderse, se sintió decepcionada cuando vio que su primo, había ingresado al burdel de Madame Rosmerta.

Hermione, jamás pensó que Harry llegaría a pisar esa clase de lugares.

Se acercó más, y se cubrió el rostro un poco, para no ser vista.

Por entre las ventanas, notó que una chica de cabello corto y azabache, lo recibía como si se tratase de un enamorado.

Entonces, lo entendió todo.

Ginny tenía razón. Él la engañaba. Y no la engañaba con alguien de la aldea, la engañaba con una prostituta.

Sintió pena por su amiga, pero también rabia por su primo.

_¿Hacerle eso a Ginny?_ Esa muchacha lo amaba desde que eran niños, y cuando él empezó a cortejarla fue como si todos los deseos de Ginevra se hubieran hecho realidad.

-Demonios, Harry…-se lamentó con intenciones de volver a casa.

Algo confundida y sin prestar mucha atención, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento…-dijo la castaña sin ver a la persona.

-¡Vaya!-gritó un hombre de aspecto sucio y desaliñado.-Que muchacha tan hermosa… ¿Eres del burdel? Nunca te he visto.

_Maldita sea_, pensó Hermione con intenciones de irse.

-¡No, no lo soy!-contestó con ganas de asesinar al hombre.-Y ahora, déjeme pasar.

-¡Vamos!… No te haré daño…-le dijo el asqueroso hombre.-¡Ey, Remus! ¡Ven aquí, y mira lo que he encontrado!

Otro hombre, de igual o peor aspecto que el anterior, se acercó a mirarla con malas intenciones.

-Es perfecta… -insistió el indigente.-Nos divertiremos un poco…-vaciló sonriendo.

-¡No! ¡Auxilio!-gritó Hermione aterrada. Pero las risas y sonidos de las cantinas no escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Hermione.- ¡Suéltenme!

El tal Remus, la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia él. No pensaba desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

La castaña intentó soltarse, pero le resultaba imposible, el hombre era muy fuerte.

_¡Maldición!,_ pensó arrepintiéndose de haber seguido a su primo.

Sin embargo, cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, cuando creyó que terminaría siendo humillada de la peor manera, alguien intervino.

-¡Suéltenla, idiotas!-exclamó una voz, que Hermione reconoció de inmediato.

Draco, se apareció de la nada, casi parecía imposible que estuviera ahí.

Hermione, podía ver que estaba furioso, por no decir, frenético.

\- ¡Suéltenla…! ¿O es que prefieren que los mate?...-murmuró al borde del descontrol.- Sí, es una buena idea. ¿Les gustaría eso, imbéciles?…¿Qué los haga pedazos, hasta que nadie pueda reconocer sus malditos cadáveres?-les advirtió ferozamente.

Los hombres no pensaban dejarse asustar por un muchacho, pero vieron algo en su mirada que los intimidó tremendamente, y soltaron a la chica.

De todas formas, esos dos criminales, ya tenían su sentencia de muerte firmada. Daba igual a donde fueran, Draco los cazaría después.

Luego de pensar en eso, el rubio examinó a la castaña, se le veía tan indefensa, y le daba rabia pensar que se hubiera expuesto estúpidamente a esa clase de peligros.

Hermione, se sacudió el vestido y miró directamente a su rescatista.

-Gracias…-murmuró agradecida.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-le sermoneó tomándola de un brazo y situándola frente a él, bruscamente.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Y por qué rayos estás sola?... ¿Acaso no sabes que este lugar está plagado de degenerados?

La chica, estaba tan aturdida por la situación, que no sabía que decir. Literalmente, se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Responde!-le exigió él, sin dejar su mal genio de lado.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir, pero hacia tanto frío, que no podía hablar claramente.-Seguía a mi primo...-sentenció sin poder negarlo.

-Me lo imaginaba… -respondió notando que se acercaba una nevada.- ¿Por qué lo seguías? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿No sabes que te has metido en la boca del lobo?

Lo último, lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-No soy estúpida, idiota… Y no tengo porque decírtelo…-musitó sintiendo que la piel se le escarapelaba.-Esas no son formas de tratar a una…

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo.

-De no ser por mí, ya no serías ninguna dama.-ironizó, más calmado.-Ahora, vamos, te llevaré a casa, damisela en apuros…-le avisó sin soltarla.

-No es necesario.-insistió ella queriéndose soltar.

-¿Qué no es necesario?-inquirió sin creérselo.- No puedes dar dos pasos y el peligro te persigue, Hermione…

Lo último que dijo, llamó la atención de la castaña.

Él, había dicho su nombre, y por extraño que parezca, eso le gustó.

Sin embargo, mientras ella pensaba en eso, Draco entendió que se había equivocado al tratarla así, sobretodo, después de haber pasado por ese horrible episodio con los dos hombres.

Y al cabo de unos minutos, quiso remediar el asunto.

-… ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó sintiéndose culpable por haberle gritado, en vez de haber sido amable con ella.

_¿Acaso era bipolar?,_ pensó Hermione con cierto temor.

-Sí, lo estoy…-respondió sin decir nada más.

Pero, hasta ese momento, ella se había olvidado de lo que él era en verdad.

_¿Podía ser un lobo?_

La bruja, lo había dicho.

Sintió aún más miedo, pero a la vez se sintió protegida.

_¿Cómo podía combinar ambas sensaciones a la vez?_

Se arriesgaría.

-Se lo que eres…-sentenció de pronto.

_¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?,_ se reprendió a sí misma_. ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Hermione?_

Aquellas palabras detuvieron al rubio.

_¿Lo sabes?,_ pensó él. _._

Las personas que lo descubrían, normalmente, terminaban siendo asesinadas.

Pero, en ese momento, el rubio, pudo controlarse.

-Tú, no sabes nada.-le espetó Draco sin ganas de seguir esa conversación.

-Los chicos que te buscaban ese día, también lo son… ¿No es así?-terminó por descubrir.

Suficiente.

De inmediato, la estampó contra el primer árbol que encontró.

Hermione se asustó por su repentino cambio de humor, pero no por ello, se dejó intimidar por completo.

-Estás jugando con fuego. Y si no te detienes… terminaré por… -las palabras salían con bastante rabia, pero se contuvo en el último minuto.

-¿Matarme?-preguntó ella dando en el clavo.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego?-exclamó.

-Sólo quiero saber a qué intentas llegar con todo esto… -le dijo respirando agitadamente, sintiendo que su pecho se le helaba con cada inspiración.-Tú eres él que me persigue…

Draco, se giró y le dio la espalda.

Era muy orgulloso, para aceptar la verdad.

No quería sentir eso, sentir que podía confiar en ella, pero en verdad, eso era lo que más deseaba. Poder contarle sus secretos, la realidad de todo esto, de lo que huía. Decirle que él sólo deseaba escapar de su manada y vivir sin ser un asesino.

No podía. No podía contarle todas esas revelaciones a una simple aldeana.

_¿Simple aldeana_?, le preguntó su subconsciente. _¿En serio crees que es una simple aldeana, Draco?_

* * *

**Eso es todo, si les ha gustado, ya saben que hacer. Gracias por las leídas y por los comentarios anteriores :) Nos vemos en el capítulo 8! Espero!**

_**Rosalie.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola, aquí me tienen de vuelta!**

**Gracias _noodle96, Margarita V, y Kalumi,_ por sus comentarios. Y lo mismo, para los nuevos favoritos!**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo; es algo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten de todas maneras!**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

* * *

-¿Por qué no me dices qué ocurre?...- le aseguró Hermione con una mirada sincera.-Puedes contármelo… No se lo diría a nadie.

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no puedo…-le musitó suavemente. No quería que ella se asustara.

-¿No puedes?-inquirió haciendo énfasis en su pregunta.

-Estarías en peligro…. –le dijo.

-¿En peligro de quién?-comenzó a decirle.

_Tengo que saber la verdad_, pensó Hermione, quitándose un par de mechones castaños que caían por su frente.

-¿De los que te buscaban esa noche?-volvió a repetir ella, avanzando un par de pasos para verlo a la cara, dándose cuenta de algo.- ¿Eres parte de ellos, no es así?-sentenció.

Draco, no dijo nada.

-¿Acaso te obligan a ser parte de ellos? ¿Les tienes miedo?-comenzó a decirle, mientras intentaba descifrar sus secretos.

Por un momento, el rubio pensó que Hermione podía leer mentes.

Ella, había sido tan hábil, al descubrirlo todo.

Él, sonrió de costado.

-No, no les tengo miedo…-murmuró volteando y acercándose a la chica.-Jamás les he temido… Hasta ahora…

Se acercó y la miró fijamente.

Por un momento en su vida, quiso olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en ella.

Concentrarse en esa chica, que lo cautivó de un momento a otro.

Y aunque, en un principio, se sintió atraído hacia la castaña, como si se tratase de un imán, ahora, todo era peor.

Cada momento con ella, solo hacían que sintiera algo más profundo por Hermione.

Era algo inexplicable, para él, pues jamás había sentido algo así.

Había tenido una vida bastante disoluta; pero con ella, todo parecía distinto. No era cualquier chica, que podía tomar y dejar.

_¿Acaso era amor? _

No, no podía serlo, se decía a sí mismo. _¿O, sí?_

Su vida estaba demasiado marcada, como para que algo así de bueno, le ocurriera.

Si tan solo, él no cargara con esa maldición, si tan solo, fuera una persona normal.

-Eres diferente…-le musitó extendiendo una mano hacía su cintura y acercándola posesivamente hacia él.- ¿Qué me has hecho?

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un color carmesí, y aunque se sintió intimidada por él, no protestó porque la soltara.

-No intentes cambiar el tema…-quiso decirle ella completamente ruborizada.

_¿Por qué me dices eso?,_ se preguntó confundida.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los lobos, Hermione?-le inquirió de repente.

No supo que responder.

Esta situación la ponía demasiado nerviosa e incómoda.

Su respiración se aceleró aún más.

-¿Eres un lobo, no es así?- preguntó ella sintiendo que su voz pendía de un hilo.

Draco, sonrió de manera sugerente, y le hizo una señal de silencio.

La idea de tenerla acorralada y sin salida, sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria, le resultaba muy excitante.

Hermione demostraba todo lo que él no era.

Lo inocente que se veía bajo su mirada, sólo encendió la pasión que Draco tenía reprimida desde que la había visto.

No podía dudarlo, quería tocarla, besarla y sacar todo ese ímpetu que detonaba por salir.

Y así lo hizo.

La estrechó aún más contra él, y sin dejar de mirarla, juntó sus labios con los de ella.

No tuvo mucha delicadeza, pues eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Deseaba explorarla y besarla como nadie lo había hecho. Entrelazar sus lenguas y dejar una huella que ella jamás olvidaría.

Por su lado, Hermione, sentía que todo esto era nuevo, pues nadie la había besado así. Nadie, ni siquiera Ron.

Las caricias no se hicieron de esperar, y eso empezó a incitarla a sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado.

Perdiendo la timidez, las manos de ella, se enredaron en el desordenado cabello de Draco, mientras él comenzaba a deslizar sus provocadores labios hasta llegar al níveo cuello de la chica.

Hermione, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, por esta nueva sensación. Todo le resultaba tan placentero, y único.

Sentía que se perdería si llegaba más lejos.

-Basta, basta…-protestó separándose del rubio.

En esta oportunidad, la razón había podido más que el deseo.

Draco, no se sorprendió de su reacción, por el contrario, la entendió, y no intentó forzarla, a pesar, que lo deseaba.

-No debiste haber hecho eso…-se quejó Hermione intentando contenerse.-No debiste…

-¿Y tú tardaste mucho en detenerme, no es así?

-No estoy bromeando. Yo estoy prometida a otro…

-Ya me lo has dicho... Y no nos vayamos a los extremos…-se burló fingidamente.- Eso será lo único que recibirás de mí… Sé que deseas más, pero hoy mismo, me largo de este maldito pueblo.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó Hermione, repentinamente preocupada, y sintiendo que se arrepentía de haberlo frenado.

De hecho, se lamentó por haberlo hecho.

-¿Acaso noté algo de preocupación en tu voz?-preguntó él, con cierto sarcasmo.

La castaña, se quedó callada y se volteó.

-Sé que tú crees, que eres como esos chicos…-comenzó a decirle, refiriéndose a su manada.-…pero no eres así… Me has demostrado, que no eres así, Draco… Y si te vas, sólo espero que no terminen matándote…

Él, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

_¿Entonces, ella si se preocupaba por él? ¿Ella si le correspondía?_

-¿Lo amas?-preguntó Draco, dejándola desconcertada.- ¿Amas al que dices estar prometida?

La castaña, tragó espeso.

No dijo nada. ¿Para qué engañarse?

Era mejor que Draco se fuera de una vez por todas.

_¿Pero, qué estoy haciendo?,_ pensó Hermione intentando no darle vuelta a la situación.

_Estoy haciendo lo correcto,_ intentó convencerse. _No puedo escaparme con un chico al que apenas conozco_.

Ni él o ella, dijeron algo.

Parecía, que el silencio, había sido la respuesta que ambos necesitaban, y evitando que todo se complicara aun más, Draco se fue.

Hermione, podía haber ido tras él y decirle que regresara.

¿Pero qué futuro les deparaba de ser así?

* * *

_**¡Al fin se besaron! Pero no se preocupen, que ahí no queda todo, prometo que habrá más de eso en las próximas actualizaciones :3 jejejeje, mientras tanto dejen un review, para saber si el capítulo les gustó o lo odiaron por completo!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Rosalie :)**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola! No tengo mucho que agregar, solo decirles que disfruten del capítulo!**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

* * *

La montaña era bastante fría, pero Draco, no la sentía así.

De hecho, estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos, que en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_¿Qué demonios le había pasado?_

En todo este tiempo, él jamás se había sentido débil.

Y ahora, se sentía así, por culpa de ella.

Sabía que esa muchacha, sería su perdición, y pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, en dejarlo así, como algo imposible entre ambos.

Le daba rabia, pensar que se había enamorado, al punto de tener que abandonar un pueblo.

Nunca pensó, que él podría llegar a pasar por algo de lo que solía burlarse, porque sí, él solía burlarse de los idiotas que sucumbían por amor. Era ilógico pensar que, ahora, era él, quien sucumbía ante esa estúpida debilidad.

¿En qué momento, dejó que eso pasara? ¿En qué momento, su mente comenzó a pensar en ella más de lo debido?

Podía ser la forma en que ella le había hablado, la forma en que había descubierto su secreto, y la facilidad con la que Hermione, había comprendiendo que él estaba obligado a una vida que no quería.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta, que ya no era sólo atracción.

Esto era algo más.

Y se lamentaba, de ser el asesino que era.

Cuando al fin, algo bueno comenzaba a ocurrir en su tormentosa vida, tenía que dejarlo, por temor a que le hicieran daño.

_¿Pero qué vida podía esperarle a ella junto a mí_?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

_¿Acaso una vida de engaño y constantes huidas?_

No, Hermione, no merecía eso.

Porque, sí. Sabía que si huía con ella, Theodore Nott, los perseguiría hasta alcanzarlos.

Ese bastardo, jamás dejaría que Draco dejé la manada por causa de una chica, de hecho, nunca lo haría, a menos que el rubio acabara con él.

-Estás pensando en ella… ¿No es así?-le interrumpió Blaise.

Draco, no se volteó a mirarlo. Ni siquiera, se molestó en responderle.

Andaba demasiado inquieto con el cambio lunar.

-No lo hagas tan constante, o Theodore acabará por saberlo antes de tiempo.-le sugirió su compañero.

-No, aún no lo hará.-contestó él.-He mantenido mis pensamientos, lo suficientemente, controlados y alejados de…

-Aun así, él sospecha que algo pasa contigo…-enfatizó.

-…Sí, lo sé… -susurró.

-No tardará mucho en averiguarlo.

-También, lo sé…

-¿Entonces, qué estás esperando?-le preguntó Blaise algo hastiado con la situación.- ¿Acaso dejarás que la asesiné?

-Nunca.-sentenció Draco; y haciendo una breve pausa, se dignó a responderle.-En un par de meses… cumpliré dieciocho años, y él no será el único poderoso…

-… Aun, así… Él tiene más experiencia que nosotros, lo sabes…-murmuró Blaise.-Necesitarás ayuda.

-¿Planeas ayudarme?-inquirió sorprendido.

Blaise, no le miró al responderle. Era muy orgulloso, como para aceptar que tampoco era feliz con la manada.

-No eres el único que quiere otra vida.-contestó.

-Lo sé… Sólo un idiota, pensaría seguir atado a Nott…-respondió Draco finalmente.- Y una vez, logré acabar con esta maldición, me iré de aquí… Desapareceré de este mundo…

-Creí que lo hacías para poder estar con ella…-replicó Blaise, confundido, creyendo que librados de Theodore y la maldición, todos podrían tener una vida normal junto a quienes quisieran.

-Eso no cambia lo que somos...-afirmó Draco, mirando el vacío.- Somos asesinos, Blaise. Solo traemos destrucción a nuestro paso… ella merece a alguien mejor…

* * *

Un mes.

Había pasado un mes desde ese día, y Hermione sentía que todo había ocurrido sólo ayer.

Ahora, su mundo estaba de cabeza.

Todas las noches, tenía sueños extraños en los que aparecía Draco. Y aunque, trataba de evitarlos, eso sólo parecía empeorar la situación.

_¿Qué me has hecho?,_ pensó recordando las palabras de él, durante su último encuentro.

-¿Qué te he hecho?-se preguntó la castaña mirando la nieve caer por su ventana.- Yo debería preguntártelo a ti…

Puso una mano contra el vidrio, y se preguntó si estaría vivo.

De ser así, sólo esperaba que regresara por ella.

_Sí, lo sé, me equivoqué,_ pensó sintiéndose una completa inútil.

Se arrepentía de haber frenado el apasionado beso y lo que eso hubiera conllevado.

Después de todo, esa iba a ser la última vez que lo vería, y…

-No…-se reprochó de pronto.-No pienses en eso, Hermione… Ya se fue, no volverá… Perdiste tu oportunidad… Confórmate con lo que tienes.

_Confórmate con lo que tienes._

Le costaba admitirlo, pero eso significaba conformarse con Ron.

Y si casarse con él, era la única manera de poder olvidar a Draco, lo haría.

Pero, muy en lo profundo, sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

-No nos fue tan bien con este clima...-comentaba Harry, desde el comedor.

-De hecho, uno de nuestros compañeros, terminó herido.-agregó Ron.

La castaña, suspiró. Ni siquiera, los había escuchado llegar.

Aun, no podía creer que Ronald, había pedido su mano en matrimonio hacia dos semanas, y tampoco podía creer, que su padre, hubiera aceptado la unión tan rápido.

Desde ese día, el pelirrojo, iba casi a diario a visitarla.

_¿Por qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo esto?_

_Me estoy volviendo loca_, sentenció mentalmente. Hacía hacia sólo minutos atrás, pensaba que el matrimonio con Ronald sería lo mejor para olvidar a Draco, y ahora, pensaba que todo eso había sido una mala idea.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-preguntó Harry al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien…-murmuró ella, sin muchas ganas de hablar con él.

Aún recordaba el día en que lo había visto entrar a ese burdel, y cada vez que veía a su primo, no podía evitar que la memoria saliera a flote y sintiera nauseas.

-¿Estás segura?-volvió a decirle.

Pero, en esta ocasión, ella no le respondió.

Solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fría e indiferente.

-Madre…-dijo la castaña dirigiéndose hacia ella.- No quiero cenar hoy… ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Claro que puedes… ¿Pero, te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que busquemos al sanador?-le preguntó preocupada.

Hermione, negó.

-No es necesario.-le respondió.-Sólo estoy algo cansada…

-Espera…-la llamó Ron.

La chica se maldijo mentalmente, pero después de todo, puso buena cara y se dirigió a su futuro esposo.

De hecho, ambos salieron de la casa, para tener un poco más de privacidad.

-Mañana no habrá trabajo.-le comentó el pelirrojo.-Y quería pasar todo el día contigo…

-Eso suena encantador.-mintió Hermione, mientras miraba como caían pequeños copos de nieve en la palma de su mano.-Pero… en un par de días será el festival de invierno, y Luna quedó en venir a casa para dejar todo listo… Sé que nos llevaste a Londres, la semana pasada, pero aún hay cosas que hacer… Tú sabes. Cosas de chicas.

Ron, asintió rápidamente.

-Había olvidado ese festival…-dijo dándose cuenta de su error.-Ni siquiera, te lo he pedido formalmente. Soy un completo idiota…

Ella, sonrió de costado.

A veces, podía ser gracioso.

-Hermione Granger… ¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival de invierno?-le preguntó tomando una de sus manos y acercándola hacia él.

-Sabes que sí…-fue lo último que la castaña dijo, antes de que Ronald la atrapara entre sus brazos y comenzara a besarla.

La besó con tanto ímpetu, que Hermione comenzó a sentirse rápidamente mareada, sobre todo, cuando sintió que el muchacho quería tocar más de lo debido.

Hacía varios días, que Ron se estaba comportando así.

De inmediato, la castaña, puso una mano en su pecho, e intentó separarse.

-No, Ronald…-le reprochó con molestia.-No, aquí…

Si se ponía tan incómoda con un beso apasionado, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería la noche de bodas.

-Pero, creí que lo deseabas tanto como yo... Tú sabes que no es necesario esperar hasta la boda…-le contestó su novio confundido.

-Pero, si quiero esperar… ¿Entiendes?-le dijo ella, sin saber que otra excusa agregar.-Esto es importante para mí… Tú sabes que mi madre me ha criado para que llegue intacta al altar, y siento que no puedo fallarle… ¿Esperemos hasta la boda, sí?

_¿Qué demonios le he dicho?,_ se preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose sorprendida de sus palabras.

Ni siquiera ella se lo había creído.

Siempre había odiado todo lo que su fanática madre le ordenaba, y de un momento a otro, utilizaba sus lecciones como excusa.

-Está haciendo frío… Volvamos adentro, Ron…-comentó finalmente, para dar el tema por terminado.

* * *

**Capítulo corto, pero prometo que los siguientes serán más largos! Gracias por leer, y si desean una pronta actualización, háganmelo saber en los comentarios :) Saludos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo avisarles que este capitulo me salió algo corto jejeje, pero aún así, espero que lo disfruten, porque el próximo será más largo.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando la nieve, al fin, había dejado de caer, y ya era fácil transitar por los sinuosos caminos de Hogsmeade, Luna Lovegood, se apareció a primera hora, en casa de los Granger.

Y aunque, aún faltaba una semana para el festival, las chicas tenían tanto quehacer; y es que para todas las mujeres de la aldea, la festividad de invierno, era algo sin precedentes.

Ginevra, tampoco demoró en llegar, y mientras debatían en que cosas les agregarían a sus vestidos, Hermione bajó a la cocina para darse un descanso.

Todo eso, la ponía algo estresada.

Creía que estaba sola, pero sintió que alguien la observaba.

Rápidamente, se giró, y se encontró con el rostro de su primo.

Sin darle mucha importancia, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación y volver a lo suyo, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo.

-¿Hermione?-le preguntó de pronto.

Ella, no quería iniciar una conversación con Harry, porque sabía lo que él iba a decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?-contestó la chica.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti…

-No entiendo a qué te refieres…-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.

Hastiado por la situación, usó un tono de voz demandante.

-Casi ni me hablas o respondes a mis preguntas… Es como si me estuvieras evitando, Hermione.

-Te lo imaginas.-resopló la castaña sin hacerle mucho caso a su capricho.

-¿He dicho algo qué te ha incomodado? ¿He hecho algo?...-empezó a decirle seriamente preocupado.- Eres como mi hermana, no me agrada que estemos así de distanciados…

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que ella, se arrepintiera un poco y se sintiera apenada; pero no por eso, cambió de actitud.

-Harry, tú no me has hecho nada.-sentenció finalmente.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo qué ocurre?-le preguntó desconcertado.

-¿En serio, quieres saber qué es lo que ocurre?-cuestionó volviendo a recordar lo que había visto ese día.-Esta bien, te lo diré…Hace un mes, te vi… Te vi entrar a ese asqueroso burdel y vi cómo te besabas con esa prostituta.

_Listo, al fin lo sabe_, se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo que le quitaban un peso de encima.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó el chico, mientras su cara se tornaba repentinamente pálida.

-Y no sólo ese día… Prácticamente, vas todas las noches a ese lugar… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Harry? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Ginny? ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así…-musitó bajando la voz para evitar que alguien la escuchara.

Harry, estaba completamente confundido, y quería que toda esa pesadilla terminara cuanto antes, pero eso era algo que nunca ocurriría, al menos, no por ahora.

-Sí, es cierto… No lo voy a negar.-respondió en su defensa.

-¿Cómo si pudieras hacerlo?-inquirió Hermione con sarcasmo, pero no se preparó para lo que le diría su primo.

-Pero, no me arrepiento…-le confesó.-Lo que siento por Pansy… es indescriptible.

-¿Lo que sientes por Pansy? ¿Ese es el nombre de la prostituta?-le dijo de mala manera.

-No la llames prostituta, por favor.-le pidió.-Tu no comprendes el amor que siento por ella…

-¿Estás seguro qué es amor?

-Algún día lo entenderás…

-Dejémoslo ahí, Harry. Yo no soy quién para decirte qué hacer, pero sólo te pido que dejes a Ginny si es que planeas seguir frecuentando ese burdel.-finalizó Hermione, mientras se daba vuelta y volvía a su habitación.

Harry se quedó frío y sin palabras. Ahora, su prima, sabía su mayor secreto.

Pero, peor se sintió Hermione.

¿Cómo se atrevía a reprochar a Harry, cuando ella estuvo a un paso de hacerle lo mismo a Ron?

* * *

Theodore, sentía una descompensación en la manada. Una descompensación, bastante rara e inusual.

Y aunque, podía deberse a los extraños cambios lunares, sabía que había algo más, además de eso.

Y ese algo, tenía que ver con Draco.

¿Qué podía ser?

No era algo nuevo que el rubio quisiera dejar la manada. Pero, no. No era eso. Esto, era algo diferente.

Y comenzaba a sospechar, que todo tenía que ver con la aldea que habían dejado atrás.

Con Hogsmeade, para ser más preciso.

_¿Por qué quiso abandonar esa aldea tan repentinamente? _

Draco, no era así.

_¿Qué es lo que sucedía con él?_

_¿Acaso había alguien?_

Sea lo que fuera, él acabaría por saberlo.

-Goyle…-dijo llamando al más subordinado de la manada.-Reúne a todos… Ha habido un cambio de planes.

De inmediato, el idiota, le hizo caso, y corrió en busca de los demás.

Pero, no tuvo que recorrer mucho, pues no estaban muy lejos de ahí.

Apenas, si se habían dispersado por entre las montañas.

Le fue fácil, ubicarlos a todos.

-¿Qué quieres, Nott?-preguntó Blaise al cabo de unos minutos.

Theodore, no le respondió, pues estaba más atento por ver, si cierto rubio estaba con él.

-¿Dónde está Draco?-preguntó en cambio.

No fue necesario que alguien le respondiera, pues de inmediato, el chico se apareció por entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…?-preguntó de mala gana.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes… y esto va para todos…-anunció Nott de una forma que le hizo sospechar.

-¿Cambio de planes?-inquirió Crabble.

-Sí…-confirmó Theodore.- ¿No creen que esta aldea es aburrida?...

Nadie, le dijo nada.

-He pensado, que sería mejor volver a Hogsmeade.-continuó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, y buscando haber causado alguna reacción en Draco.-He sabido que en un par de días, se celebrará un festival…

-¿Y para qué demonios quieres ir a un festival?-cuestionó Blaise otra vez.

-¿Para qué más iría?-ironizó en respuesta.

-Theodore, tiene razón…-agregó Goyle de forma estúpida, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.-Será divertido asesinar un par de aldeanos más…

-Yo estaba pensando más en las aldeanas, Goyle…-contestó Theodore sonriendo lujuriosamente.-… Solo nos divertiremos con unas cuantas, y les prometo que nos iremos de Hogsmeade para siempre…

Draco, estaba quieto, pero por dentro, reprimía las ganas de atacar a Nott, y poner fin a este asunto de una vez por todas.

¿Ahora, qué demonios iba a hacer?

_No denotes preocupación_, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras Theodore, lo miraba con cierta sospecha.

-En dos días más, volveremos a ese maldito pueblo, y les juró que no me iré de ahí, hasta satisfacer mis deseos…-les aseguró riendo, mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

Eso había sido todo.

Y cada quien se perdió por entre la espesura del bosque, en dirección a las montañas.

Todos se fueron, menos Draco.

Él, se quedó ahí. Intentando asimilar el asunto.

Theodore, lo sabía. Sabía que él protegía a alguien.

Ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, ahora, por culpa de ese bastardo, tendría que regresar a Hogsmeade.

Y todo lo que Draco, había querido olvidar, regresaría a él.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si desean leer el capítulo once, pronto, no olviden decírmelo en los comentarios, puede que actualice antes!**

**Saludos!**

**_Próximo capítulo:_ El festival y el regreso de Draco! :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Lo sé! Me he demorado un siglo en actualizar! Lo siento D: Pero no desesperen más; como recompensa a la espera, aquí les dejó un capítulo extra-largo!**

**Disfrútenlo, y gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

* * *

Esa noche, el cielo estaba despejado, acompañado únicamente por la luna y las estrellas.

Hermione, no podía ocultar las pocas ganas que tenía de asistir a ese festival, pero sabía que si no iba, las cosas serían peores.

Suspiró, y dejó que la ventana se empañara con su respiración.

-Apúrense, o llegarán tarde…-exclamó su madre desde abajo.

Ese llamado, la hizo volver a la realidad, y dejó de observar las estrellas, para terminar de colocarse su vestido.

Rápidamente, acabó con eso, y se polveó un poco el rostro.

Bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa, y se encontró cara a cara, con su madre.

-Oh, Hermione… Estás preciosa…-le dijo ella.-Tu padre, hubiera pensado lo mismo… Lástima que haya tenido que viajar con este clima…-agregó, mientras Harry venía al encuentro de su prima.-Bueno, no vengan muy tarde, y tengan cuidado…-les advirtió.

-Así será, tía…-le contestó el chico.

La castaña, sólo sonrió.

Hoy, intentaría relajarse, y dejaría de pensar en cosas, que ya no valían la pena.

Era lo mejor.

-¡Hermione! ¡Harry! -gritó Ginny, en cuanto los vio llegar a la aldea.

La pelirroja, llevaba un vestido carmesí, que combinaba muy bien con su cabello, e iba bastante apropiada para la ocasión.

-Estas preciosa, Ginny.-le dijo la castaña.

Pero, Ginevra, sólo sonrió a medias, pues hubiera preferido que el cumplido se lo hiciera Harry.

Hermione, notó esto, y le envió una mirada a su primo.

Ya habían hablado sobre esto, sólo que no entendía porque Harry insistía en seguir con la pelirroja, si es que decía amar a la tal Pansy.

-Luces encantadora, Ginny….-dijo él, besando a su novia en los labios.

Pero, su beso y el halago, fueron tan secos, que dejaban poco que desear.

Hermione, miró hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Se alejó un poco, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, y se encontró con los gemelos Weasley, mientras intentaba desaparecer.

-¿Has notado lo aburrido que es este festival?-comentó George a su hermano, sin notar la presencia de la chica.

-Este festival, está muerto... Aquí no hay nada... Puede que consiga hacer un par de bromas…-sentenció Fred, para después encontrarse con la castaña.-Oh, Hermione… No te vimos…. Luces muy hermosa.

-Gracias, Fred…-contestó ella sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es posible qué estés sola? ¿Dónde está el tonto de mi hermano?-cuestionó George.

-No lo sé… Creí que estaba con Ginny o con ustedes.-fingió, queriendo sonar interesada.

-Bueno, espero que mi comentario no te incomode, pero si mi hermano, sigue dejándote sola, terminará por perderte…. Y de buena gana, ocuparé su lugar…-agregó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione, volvió a sonreír.

Los gemelos, siempre terminaban diciendo comentarios graciosos.

-Oh, vamos, George… No seas tan malo… Ron debe estar por ahí… -aseguró la castaña mirando a su alrededor y notando que Hogsmeade estaba llena de guirnaldas y ornamentos.- ¿Saben quién decoró la aldea? Se ve que hicieron un gran trabajo aquí…

-No lo sé… Pero, creo que debieron esforzarse más en el entretenimiento, que en la decoración.-se quejó Fred.

-El festival aún no ha comenzado.-le explicó Hermione.-No sean pesimistas… Aunque, para ser sincera… yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de venir.

-¿Lo ves, George? No éramos los únicos.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me encantaría seguir conversando con ustedes… Pero, veré si encuentro a Ron…-insistió Hermione.

-No es necesario, ahí viene.-le señaló Fred.

La chica giró a ver, y notó que su cuñado tenía razón.

_Intenta ser feliz, Hermione, intenta serlo, al menos, por esta noche…_, se ordenó a sí misma, mientras sentía que las ganas por ver a su prometido se habían esfumado.

-Hermione…-dijo el pelirrojo, algo agitado por haber corrido.-Estoy sin palabras…Luces preciosa…

-Gracias, Ron…-contestó ella.

Él, le dio un vistazo, y se sintió afortunado.

-Tengo algo que decirte….-sentenció sin dejar de verla.

Pero, ninguno de los dos pudo continuar, porque en ese preciso momento, fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de personas.

-Felicidades por su compromiso…-se apresuró en decirles Katie Bell.- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-En verano…-respondió Ron.

-Yo también me casaré el verano que viene…-dijo la chica emocionada.- Seamus, al fin ha pedido mi mano…

-Eso es… maravilloso, Katie.-le contestó Hermione arrastrando las palabras, sin querer hablar de bodas, y notando que Ron se escabullía para irse con Harry.

_¿Acaso iba a dejarla sola con todas esas víboras?,_ pensó la castaña.

-Oh, sí, que sean muy felices…-agregó Romilda Vane, otra de sus compañeras.

-Espero que tengas suerte, Hermione… Hoy en día, los matrimonios, no son tan felices como antes.-le aseguró Susan Bones, uniéndose a la conversación.

Hermione, asintió de mala gana, y quiso desaparecer.

Todas esas chicas, eran unas arpías envidiosas, y no era de esperarse que su boda despertaría habladurías entre ellas.

-¿Y qué hay de tu primo? ¿Se casará con Ginevra, finalmente?-preguntó Romilda con bastante cizaña.- Ya llevan casi un año juntos…

La castaña, le dirigió una mirada asesina.

No había duda, de todas las arpías, Romilda era a la que más odiaba.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Romilda.-le contestó.- ¿O es que acaso piensas quitárselo a Ginny? ¿Creo que no sería la primera vez que harías algo así, no?… ¿Ya lo has hecho antes, verdad?

_Al diablo, con toda la maldita educación y los buenos modales_, pensó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero, cómo te atreves, Hermione Granger...-le espetó Romilda, claramente ofendida.-Yo jamás haría algo como eso… ¿Qué estás insinuando?

La castaña, ni se molestó en responderle.

-Hermione, tiene razón…No sería la primera vez que Romilda intenta quitarle el pretendiente a alguien…-agregó Luna, apareciéndose por detrás.

Nadie esperaba que la tímida y retraída, Luna Lovegood, se atrevería a enfrentar a la peor de todas esas mujeres envidiosas.

Romilda, la miró con bastante desprecio, y se preparó para responderle.

-¿Y qué puede opinar una maldita loca cómo tú, Lovegood?-le inquirió con crueldad.

-No lo sé…-dijo la rubia haciendo memoria.- ¿Se te olvida qué te has acostado con Seamus Finnigan y la mitad de la aldea?-sentenció, harta de que la llamaran loca.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó Katie Bell completamente ofuscada.

-Así es, Katie… Tu mejor amiga, se acostó con tu novio…-sentenció Luna.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-fue lo último que dijo Katie, antes de enfrascarse en una discusión con la azabache.

Prácticamente, todos oyeron eso, y mientras el orgullo de Romilda, quedó por los suelos, Luna cogió a Hermione del brazo y se fueron de ahí.

-¿Pero, qué ha ocurrido?-dijo Ginny observando el alboroto.- Me voy por un momento, y cuando regreso, todo la aldea esta de cabeza…

-Es una larga historia.-le contestó la castaña.-Pero, te la contare de todos modos…

Ginevra, asintió en silencio, y su mejor amiga, prosiguió a narrarle todo lo acontecido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, luego de que el alboroto se acabara, y las chicas continuaran charlando, el alcalde de Hogsmeade, hizo acto de presencia, y dio un breve discurso de agradecimiento, dirigiéndose al guardabosque y a los hombres que habían emprendido la búsqueda de los lobos asesinos.

La multitud aplaudió, agradeciendo que al fin, habían acabado con esos animales.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban felices. Y una de esas personas, era Hermione, quien con sólo haber escuchado la palabra "_lobo"_, había recordado a quien menos quería.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-le preguntó Ginevra, notando incertidumbre en su rostro.

-No es nada…-mintió ella, abrazándose a sí misma.-Sólo sentí algo de frío…

Miró hacia otro lado, y quiso alejarse de la multitud, pero, al cabo, de unos segundos, la alegre música comenzó a sonar.

Los suaves acordes de los violines e instrumentos de la época, creaban una atmósfera de felicidad.

El festival, había empezado.

-Hermione…-le interrumpió Ron.- ¿Quieres bailar esta pieza?

Le observó, y notó que el chico estaba algo emocionado.

-…Claro, Ron.-respondió ella sin hacerse de rogar, y separándose de sus amigas.

La castaña, esperaba que bailando, se olvidaría un poco de todo ese asunto.

-¿Viste la discusión…?-le preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio, e intentando buscar un tema para distraerse.

-Creo que todo el pueblo lo vio.-le contestó sonriendo.

-No debiste dejarme sola…-agregó algo aburrida.- Tu sabes, cómo son ellas…

-No volverá a ocurrir…-le prometió sintiéndose algo culpable.-Es sólo que no quise intervenir en una discusión de mujeres…

_Sí, claro_, pensó la castaña con cierto sarcasmo.

-Eh, Ron… ¿Qué querías decirme antes que vinieran a interrumpirnos?-le preguntó.

Él, se demoró en responderle.

-Nada en especial…-dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola aún más hacía él.-Quería que sepas, que en cuanto nos casemos viviremos en la mejor cabaña que pueda construir… -le comentó románticamente.-Tu decidirás el lugar… En esta aldea, o en la otra… Cerca de tus padres o de los míos…

Hermione, prefirió no poner resistencia a su insistente agarre.

-… Siempre y cuando, estemos juntos…-musitó ella, sintiendo que su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos.

Sabía que esas palabras no le salían del corazón.

Era todo lo contrario.

Lo decía más por obligación.

-Pero, aún falta mucho para eso.-agregó ella llamando la atención de su novio.-Así, que mientras tanto… podemos pensar en…

-Sólo son tres meses…-le interrumpió Ron.-Yo creo que no es mucho…

-Sí, lo sé…pero, aún no quiero estresarme…-fingió formando otra sonrisa en sus labios.-Tú sabes lo importante que son estas cosas para una chica...

-Por un momento, pensé que querías cambiar de fecha…-le comentó Ronald, sin querer pensar lo peor.

-No planeo hacer eso.-contestó con la voz entrecortada.

Hermione, no sabía que más decirle.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el pelirrojo notando nerviosismo en Hermione.

-Sí… No es nada.

-¿Estás segura? Últimamente, te he notado algo extraña.

-¿Extraña?-cuestionó Hermione sabiendo que esa conversación no terminaría bien.-Son cosas tuyas, Ron… Estoy completamente bien.

En ese momento, la música dejó de sonar, y Hermione lo agradeció.

Inmediatamente, se separó de él.

-Iré con Luna… -le avisó con ganas de desaparecer, por tercera vez en esa noche.

Y sabía que eso no estaba bien.

No podía sentirse así.

* * *

Rápido.

Tendría que ser rápido, si quería que todo saliera bien.

Esta iba a ser la única oportunidad que iba a tener.

Draco, esperó unos breves minutos, mientras escuchaba la música del festival, y se sorprendía de lo alegre que sonaban los instrumentos. Hacía mucho, que no escuchaba algo así. Parecía que habían pasado siglos, desde la última vez que había visto a gente riendo y bailando.

Gente inocente, que sólo se divertía, e ignoraba que corrían el peor riesgo de sus vidas.

El rubio, echó una mirada a su derecha, y vio que su manada, vacilaba y se burlaba, mientras elegían a sus víctimas.

-Estás algo inquieto, Draco…-murmuró Crabble, notando cierta incertidumbre en el muchacho.

Theodore, alzó la vista en dirección a él.

-Vete al infierno.-le respondió el rubio.

-Es el cambio….-agregó Blaise en su defensa.-En un par de semanas, cumplirá dieciocho…

Draco, no le escuchó. Estaba, más preocupado en encontrar a Hermione, que ponerse a oír lo que se decían.

-Crabbe, Goyle…-se apresuró a decir el líder.-Vengan conmigo. Nos dividiremos... Blaise, quédate con Draco.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en la mirada de Theodore, que le hizo sospechar.

El rubio, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para pensar, Nott y los otros dos, se fueron a toda prisa, dejándolos solos.

-Espera, Draco. Ellos podrían volver…-le pidió Blaise mirando a ambos lados.- Y primero, cálmate…-agregó notando que su compañero estaba inquieto.

-No me importa, Blaise…-contestó él.-Y no me pidas que me calme.

Sin tener tiempo, de seguir oyendo las protestas de su amigo, Draco desapareció de su vista, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

_¿Dónde estás, Hermione?,_ se preguntó, mientras buscaba y se camuflaba para no ser visto.

Podía ver a varias chicas bailando, pero ninguna de ellas, era Hermione.

_¿Dónde te has metido?,_ pensó con arrebato.

No sentía su aroma, por ningún lado.

Tenía que buscar con más precisión.

Esa noche, había luna llena, y sus sentidos estaban al máximo.

_Concéntrate y cálmate_, se ordenó a sí mismo, sintiendo que debía aprovechar sus instintos.

Tenía que estar tranquilo, o perdería la paciencia.

Olvidarse de Nott y la manada.

Esperó unos segundos, y como si se tratase de una señal, sintió el dulce aroma, que caracterizaba a Hermione.

Más allá, cerca de una glorieta; donde la gente sólo estaba hablando y descansando, pudo ver a la castaña.

* * *

-Me voy a casa…-sentenció Ginny en compañía de su novio.-Me he torcido el tobillo, y no creo que pueda mantenerme en pie…

-Para eso me tienes a mí…-le murmuró Harry cargándola.

-Lo sé… pero, no creí que me ocurriría esto.-protestó la pelirroja.-Si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadosa.

-No fue tu culpa, Ginny… Todos vimos que Romilda se interpuso en tu camino…-aseguró Hermione.

-Esa estúpida.-maldijo Ginevra.-… Voy a terminar por matarla…

-Tranquila, amor.-le dijo Harry cariñosamente.-Me quedaré contigo hasta que se te pase el dolor… Lo prometo.

La situación, terminó siendo más empalagosa de lo que Hermione esperaba, pero no les prestó mucha importancia y se despidió de ambos.

-Ron me llevará a casa, Harry…-se apresuró a decirle la castaña.-No es necesario que vengas a buscarme. Puedes quedarte con Ginny todo lo que quieras…

Su primo, asintió en silencio, y se retiró con su novia en brazos.

Rápidamente, Hermione regresó con Luna.

-Lamento tanto que Neville no haya podido venir…-le comentó ella a la rubia.

-Sí, lo sé… Pero, está tan enfermo, que no puede ni poner un pie fuera de la cama…-dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes… Neville, no se dejará vencer por un simple resfriado.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Hermione…-susurró Luna, sonriendo.-Espero que en el próximo verano, no sólo sean, tú y Ron, los que se casen…

-Sería maravilloso.-le respondió, la castaña, cambiando de actitud.

Luna, pudo notarlo, pudo notar que no había nada de felicidad en el tono de voz empleado por su amiga.

-No se te ve muy feliz… ¿No es así?-le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Luna?…-inquirió Hermione, algo avergonzada e intentando disimular su expresión.-Claro que estoy feliz…

-Puedes decírmelo…-continuó la rubia, solidarizándose con ella.-No soy tonta, puedo verlo...

La castaña, se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

¿Podía confiar en Luna? Claro, que podía… Sólo que todo era tan extraño…

-Es complicado…-susurró Hermione, sintiéndose infeliz de saber que esa era la verdad.-Es complicado, Luna… Es difícil…

Se llenó de valor para continuar.

-No sé… No sé, si Ron es el indicado.-sentenció de una vez por todas.

-Lo sé…-contestó Luna.- Creí que me lo estaba imaginando, pero me di cuenta, que las cosas no andaban bien, entre ustedes dos…

Hermione, estaba abatida, pero a la vez, satisfecha.

Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre eso, y ahora, sentía que podía desahogarse, sin correr el riesgo de que alguien más, se enterara.

-Yo lo quiero, pero… no lo sé, Luna. Me prometí que no volvería a pensar en eso, y es lo que exactamente, estoy haciendo…

-Te equivocas, es bueno que lo pienses.-le sugirió.-Y si, no estás tan segura… Es mejor que canceles la boda.

-Aun, faltan meses para eso… Aun, tengo tiempo para pensar…-dijo sintiéndose insegura.

-Eso, espero… Pero, tienes que ser realista… ¿Crees, que por qué pasen un par de meses más, todo mejorará?-cuestionó Luna.

-No… Nada va a mejorar.- sentenció Hermione asintiendo levemente, y buscando no volver a tocar ese tema; pero tan pronto como terminó de hablar, sintió que alguien jaló de su brazo con brusquedad.

Inmediatamente, ambas chicas, giraron en busca del atrevido, sin embargo, Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato.

_No es posible_, pensó la castaña, aturdida y sintiendo que su rostro se tornaba blanco.

¿Cómo rayos había ocurrido esto? ¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí?

¿Era él?

_Por supuesto, que era él._

Draco, estaba ahí.

Había vuelto.

-¿Draco?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero, él, no le contestó.

Estaba más ocupado en salvarle la vida, que en responderle.

De inmediato, y sin soltar de su brazo, comenzó a llevarla con él.

A Draco, poco le importaba que la rubia con la que Hermione conversaba, estuviera observando todo.

-No pongas resistencia, y no llames la atención...-le susurró a la castaña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó ella, asustada por su actitud.

-Hermione, ¿Quién es él?-inquirió Luna, igual de confundida.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere…?

-¿Draco, qué haces? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-siguió protestando, mientras ponía un poco de resistencia al ver que un par de personas comenzaban a observarles.

-Confía en mí…-le respondió Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo para que la chica le hiciera caso.-Por favor…

Esas palabras, parecieron surgir algún efecto en ella, pues de inmediato, asintió y se alejaron de la muchedumbre.

-Escúchame bien…-le dijo, sin darle tiempo de hablar.-Ve directo a tu casa, y no salgas de ahí… Tienes que irte, ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué…?-exclamó Hermione, completamente nerviosa.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Habrá un ataque…-respondió él, finalmente.-Vete, ahora mismo, Hermione. No queda mucho tiempo.-le ordenó.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿Un ataque? -dijo confundida y sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba.-Tenemos que advertirles a los demás, no puedo irme…

-Es muy tarde, Granger…-sentenció Draco, usando un tono de voz más autoritario.- No hay tiempo para eso. Tienes que irte, ahora, o tendré que llevarte en contra de tu voluntad… ¿Me has oído?-le espetó al ver que la chica se estaba negando.-Y sabes bien, que no estoy mintiendo…

-Draco, no puedo hacer eso.-refutó ella queriéndose soltar.-No puedo irme, y dejar a los demás.

Luna, miraba la situación confundida.

_¿Quién demonios era ese muchacho y por qué le hablaba así a Hermione_?, se preguntó por un momento. Pero, no demoró en entenderlo todo.

-Sí puedes, y lo harás.-le ordenó él.

Hermione, estaba hecha un lio.

¿Irse o no irse?

Sus amigos, estaban ahí. Ron, estaba ahí.

-Creo que tiene razón, Hermione.-agregó Luna siendo prudente.

-Hazle caso a tu amiga, y ve…-insistió Draco, observándola detenidamente.

La preocupación y ansiedad, por mantenerla a salvo, habían hecho que el rubio olvidara lo hermosa que Hermione lucía bajo su mirada.

Él, también estaba confundido.

Sabía que ese pequeño encuentro, había servido para querer replantearse su futuro, y decidir, si verdaderamente, quería quedarse solo por el resto de su vida, en cuanto acabase con Nott.

Pero, borró esos pensamientos de su mente.

Pensamientos, que sólo lo distraían, ante el ataque que se venía.

-Draco…-murmuró la castaña.

Él, podía sentir su miedo.

-Escúchame… -le dijo queriendo calmarla.-Ellos, no pueden ver, o tocar objetos de plata… Protégete con cualquier cosa que sea de plata… ¿Me entendiste? -le indicó, mientras la chica asentía.

Aprovechando que Draco, aún la tenía agarrada del brazo, Hermione se aproximó a él, y sin importarle lo que sus acciones podrían causar, lo abrazó.

-Volviste…-susurró la castaña, en su oído, mientras él le correspondía

Esas palabras, fueron más que un regalo para Draco, sintiendo la necesidad de no soltarla, y tenerla abrazada a él; por todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

A Hermione, no le interesó que Luna estuviera mirando.

Solo quería, que ese momento fuera eternos para ambos.

Ese reencuentro, no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

Y sabía que, probablemente, eso no se volvería a repetir.

Él, quiso besarla, pero se contuvo. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podría dejar de pensar en eso, y durante el ataque, Nott terminaría averiguándolo todo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separó de ella, y se prometió que esta no sería la última vez que ambos se verían.

-Ahora, ve…-le gritó él.

_Ve, antes que me sea imposible dejarte ir, Hermione_, hubiera querido agregar, pero prefirió el silencio.

La castaña, apretó los labios, y reprimió las ganas de quedarse a su lado.

-Vamos…-le pidió Luna jalando de una de sus manos y trayéndola a la realidad.

La chica asintió, y se alejó con la rubia, sin voltear atrás.

Esto había sido demasiado duro para ella.

Nunca, creyó que tendría demasiados sentimientos encontrados, al volverlo a ver.

¿Qué era lo que eso podía indicar?

Hermione, sintió que una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla, mientras corría.

No había duda, ella estaba enamorada de Draco.

* * *

**Eso es todo! Tuve que cortarlo, porque se volvería un testamento, lo siento jajaja.**

**Por favor, no olviden dejar un comentario y decirme que les pareció el capítulo, si les gustó, o lo odiaron! Si estuvo muy cursi, o aburrido, jejejeje, lo que sea! :D**

**Saludos!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a: WolfieGirl, Anabetha, Guest, y a YourMisMatch, por sus hermosos comentarios!**

**Y también, darle la bienvenida a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores! :)**

**Espero que disculpen la demora, y disfruten del nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

* * *

-¿Hermione…?-murmuró Luna, sin estar segura de continuar.- ¿Quién era él?-inquirió finalmente.

La castaña, no se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, tampoco le preocupaba que Luna hubiera visto todo ese episodio; sabía que ella podía guardar el secreto, pero en esos momentos, no se sentía con ganas de responderle.

-Por favor, Luna, no me pidas que te lo explique ahora….-dijo Hermione, sin prestarle mucha atención.- Prometo, hacerlo luego.

Luna, asintió rápidamente.

-Lo siento… Tienes razón…-le contestó, sin insistir.

Hermione, se lo agradeció mentalmente, mientras notaba que las luces de su cabaña estaban encendidas.

-Debimos haberles avisado…-murmuró de pronto.

-No les ocurrirá nada…-contestó Luna.- Recuerda que Ginny volvió a casa con Harry…-intentó decirle.

-…Creo que, aún podemos advertirles…-exclamó Hermione.

-No.-sentenció la rubia, jalando del brazo de su amiga.-Ya no hay tiempo, Hermione… Sé juiciosa. Ese muchacho, dijo que el ataque sería en pocos minutos… Si volvemos, sus advertencias habrán sido en vano…

-Lo sé… Lo sé.-repitió intranquilamente.- ¿Pero, qué hay de Ron…?

-Él, estará bien… Él sabe defenderse…-musitó.

Hermione, se sentía inmensamente culpable, por no haber pensado en Ronald, hasta ese momento.

_¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido?, _pensó odiándose a sí misma.

-Es mejor que entremos…-insistió Luna.-No hay nada que podamos hacer…

La castaña, la miró por unos segundos, y entendió, que sólo le quedaba confiar en sus palabras, y esperar porque fuera así.

* * *

El ataque, había empezado.

De un momento a otro, la gente corría desesperada, mientras la manada de lobos iba tras ellos.

La mitad de la población, se las ingenió para llegar a la iglesia, y refugiarse ahí, pero algunos, no tuvieron tanta suerte, y quedaron paralizados por el pánico en la mitad del camino.

Esos fueron los primeros en morir.

Y aunque, Theodore dijo que sólo se divertirían con las jovencitas, no pudo evitar asesinar a los hombres también.

La aldea, era un completo descontrol, y ninguno de los lobos, parecía querer terminar con ese desastre.

Ninguno de ellos, a excepción, de Draco.

Él, no había atacado a nadie, ni planeaba hacerlo; pero sabía que si se demoraba, terminaría por levantar las sospechas de Nott.

_¿Quién?,_ se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, _¿Quién de esas pobres almas, merecía morir?_

Sinceramente, nadie.

Nadie, merecía terminar sus días con una muerte tan violenta.

Sin embargo, andaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó cuando una flecha de metal, se clavó en el lado derecho de su abdomen.

Todo fue instantáneo, y Draco, sólo sintió una pequeña punzada, que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Observó a su costado, y pudo ver que la sangre comenzaba a derramarse sobre su pelaje albino.

-¡Atrás, animal!-gritó un hombre de apariencia robusta y con una ballesta en sus manos.

Ese era el maldito guardabosque. Él, era quien le había disparado.

Draco, lo observó por unos breves segundos.

A él, no le importaba matarlo. A su parecer, este hombre, si merecía morir.

Sin seguir dudándolo, el enorme lobo, se abalanzó sobre el guardabosque, y esperó por darle una muerte rápida.

Pero, mientras lo atacaba con desenfreno, supo que se estaba equivocando.

Él estaba haciendo, exactamente, lo que no quería.

Asesinar.

Alzó la vista, y sólo vio a Blaise, y a Crabble.

Nott no estaba por ningún lado.

El desespero, comenzó a invadir su mente.

_¿Acaso el ataque, sólo había sido una distracción?,_ pensó con recelo.

Rápidamente, dejó al hombre medio muerto, y se salió de la emboscada.

_¿Theodore lo había descubierto todo?_

_Imposible_, se dijo Draco.

Había sido muy cuidadoso, durante el encuentro con Hermione. Y ni siquiera, había pensado en ella durante el ataque.

¿Qué lo había delatado?

De repente, la flecha en su abdomen, comenzó a dolerle aún más.

Maldijo internamente, mientras sentía que la molestia comenzaba a expandirse por toda la zona afectada.

Pero, ni el dolor o el sufrimiento, le harían detenerse.

Intentó correr más rápido, tenía que buscar a ese bastardo, y asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera bien, pero algo se interpuso en su camino y lo tumbó contra el suelo.

Aulló de dolor, mientras sentía que una macabra risa hacía eco en la oscuridad.

De inmediato, intentó ponerse de pie, pero notó que una lúgubre figura se acercaba.

-¿Ya te hirieron?-preguntó una voz que conocía bastante bien.- Que extraño, Draco… ¿Por qué has dejado que alguien te hiera?….

Nott, se apareció en su forma humana, mientras miraba con falsa lástima, al lobo que tenía en frente.

Sonrió de una forma malévola, al ver que Draco hacia un esfuerzo inútil por levantarse.

Estaba débil, y eso lo hacía más vulnerable.

En situaciones como esas, era más fácil saber lo que un miembro de la manada pensaba.

Y eso es lo que Theodore intentaría hacer. Trataría de ingresar en su mente, y saber qué demonios ocurría con el rubio.

-¿Acaso andabas pensando en algo?-le preguntó haciendo énfasis en lo último, y tratando de saber la verdadera razón.- ¿O en alguien, tal vez?-se corrigió Nott, a sí mismo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, terminó sabiendo lo que rondaba en la cabeza de Draco.

Ahora, entendía el motivo.

_Una chica_, pensó el castaño.

-¿Quién es ella?-sentenció finalmente.- ¿Quién es la chica, Draco?-repitió.

Por un momento, el lobo intentó reincorporarse.

No podía darse por vencido. Tenía que recuperar las fuerzas, si es que no quería que Nott terminara por saber más.

\- ¿Acaso te has enamorado? ¿Tú? ¿Enamorado?-se burló para provocarlo.- Debes saber que el amor nos hace débiles… Y no permitiré que dejes la manada por un estúpido capricho.-le advirtió.-Pero, aún no me has dicho quién es ella… ¿Quién es la chica que pudo robar el corazón más frío de nuestra manada?...

_No_, pensó Draco, mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía.

-Tus pensamientos te delatan…-le dijo Nott con arrogancia.-Crees ser más fuerte que yo, pero no lo eres… Puedo sentirla, Draco… Puedo sentir el aroma de tu chica…-hizo una pausa, antes de continuar. Los dos sabían que nada bueno vendría, después de eso.-Te diré lo que haré, Malfoy… Iré a ver de quien se trata, iré a conocer a tu amada, y si me agrada lo suficiente, prometo darle una muerte rápida, no sin antes, divertirme un poco con ella…

Pero, Draco no lo dejó terminar.

Sus palabras, lo habían puesto tan frenético, que no dudó en írsele encima y acabar con esa detestable advertencia.

Quería despedazar y desgarrar cada parte de Theodore, quería que el bastardo, se tragara sus palabras y se arrepintiera de haberlas dicho.

No dejaría que las amenazas de ese maldito, se volvieran realidad. Si tenía que morir, para salvar a Hermione, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Ya habían pasado horas desde el ataque. Pero, la castaña, aún seguía angustiada.

Sentía que la culpa y el remordimiento, la consumían.

Hacía sólo unos minutos atrás, su madre, había dejado la cabaña para regresar a la aldea y ayudar a los heridos, pero antes de irse, le había dejado en claro a su hija, que tenía prohibido salir.

Sin embargo, esas eran órdenes, que Hermione, no podía obedecer.

Sabía que lo que encontraría en la aldea, no sería nada agradable, pero se odiaba a sí misma por no haber podido evitar ese desastre, y pensaba que merecía ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Dios mío…-murmuró Luna, en cuanto llegaron.-Mira todo esto…

Lo que alguna vez, había estado hermosamente decorado, ahora, lucía completamente destruido.

Hogsmeade, estaba devastada.

Era un milagro, que hubieran sobrevivientes.

Hermione, se sintió mareada, y Luna, la sostuvo por la cintura.

-¿Por qué atacaron la aldea?-se preguntó la castaña mientras creía ver el infierno en la tierra.

-Nunca lo sabremos…-le contestó Luna.

-Te equivocas… Yo me encargaré de saberlo.-musitó.

-¿Estás loca, Hermione?-le inquirió la rubia.- ¿Qué es lo qué planeas hacer?

-No planeo hacer nada aún…

-Ni lo harás… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que son peligrosos? Son lobos…-le reprendió Luna.-Y el chico que nos advirtió sobre el ataque, también lo es… ¿No es así?

-No… -respondió Hermione automáticamente.-Él, no es cómo ellos…-agregó en defensa de Draco.

Pero, antes de que alguna de las dos dijera algo más, fueron interrumpidas por la madre de la castaña, quien en medio de todo ese desastre, logró distinguir a su hija.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les regañó la mujer-Les dije que se quedaran en casa…

-Lo siento, señora Granger…-musitó Luna.- Pero tenía que saber si mi padre estaba a salvo…Además, estábamos preocupadas por Harry y Ron…

-¿Dónde están, madre? ¿Los has visto?-le inquirió Hermione, un poco desesperada, al ver que no estaban por ningún lado.

-No les ha pasado nada... Ambos, están bien...-contestó la mujer, comprensivamente.

Esas palabras, sólo sirvieron para que Hermione, se quitara un peso de encima. Ahora, sólo quedaba averiguar, si Ginny estaba bien.

-¡Luna!-gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Ambas giraron a ver, y se encontraron con Neville, quien a pesar de estar enfermo, se encontraba de pie y trataba de ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes.

-Neville…-musitó la rubia abrazándolo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Creíste que un simple resfriado me vencería?-le preguntó.-No podía quedarme en casa… No después, de este desastre… Me alegra verlas a salvo… Esos lobos acabaron con todo…

-Sí, lo sabemos…-contestó Luna.

Sin embargo, Hermione no les prestó atención, pues había creído ver a Harry entre la multitud.

Agudizó la vista, y notó que el chico se encontraba a escasos metros de la iglesia, donde al parecer, estaban llevando a los heridos.

De inmediato, dejó a Luna, y corrió en dirección a su primo.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione llegando a su encuentro.

El chico miró en dirección a ella, y se sintió aliviado de verla a salvo.

-Gracias a Dios, estás bien…-dijo abrazándola.-Tu madre me dijo que estabas con Luna...

-Sí, lo estaba… Pero, no podía quedarme en casa… Tenía que saber si ustedes estaban bien…-le respondió algo agitada.- ¿Ginny? ¿Cómo está?-inquirió.

-Está bien, no le ha ocurrido nada…-contestó Harry con un tono afligido en su voz.-Pero, creo que deberías ir con ella… uno de sus hermanos, falleció en el ataque…

-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Quién?

-Fred…-murmuró apenado.- Lo acabamos de encontrar entre las víctimas…

\- Ginny… debe estar destrozada.-sentenció.- ¿Y Ronald?

-Él está buscando más sobrevivientes por los alrededores, aunque debe estar igual que Ginny.

Hermione, se sentía mal por ellos, y peor aún, al saber que se trataba de Fred, a quien había visto momentos antes del ataque, pero a pesar de eso, ella no tenía, ni se sentía con ánimos de consolar a nadie.

-Te ayudaré con los heridos…-musitó resignada.-No creo poder confortar a nadie en estos momentos.

-Te entiendo…-le respondió Harry volviendo a lo suyo.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada, pero parecía que la pesadilla en Hogsmeade, aún no acababa.

Cada minuto, aparecía una nueva víctima, y el pueblo volvía a alborotarse.

-¡Aquí hay otro!-gritó Arthur Weasley, mientras varias personas corrían a ayudarlo.

-¡Aún sigue con vida!-exclamó otra persona, al ver que la víctima aún respiraba.

Hermione, prestó atención al rescatado, y notó que se trataba del guardabosque.

No pudo evitar mostrar su fastidio.

_¿Por qué ese hombre había sobrevivido? ¿Por qué no murió él, en lugar de Fred?, _pensó al ver que sólo había gente inocente entre los fallecidos.

-¡Hermione, ven aquí!-le espetó su madre llamándola desde donde estaban los heridos más graves.

De inmediato, la muchacha fue en dirección a ella, y a pesar, que estaba cansada y agotada, sentía que no podía irse.

Parecía que algo, le obligaba a permanecer ahí.

-Límpiale las heridas, mientras voy por más agua…-le ordenó su madre dejándola con un muchacho lesionado.

La castaña, asintió en silencio, mientras observaba al herido, y notaba que era Dean Thomas.

-Eran los mismos… los mismos lobos que atacaron antes…-decía Dean, al borde de la locura.-Son gigantes y…

-Tranquilo…-musitó Hermione poniendo una mano en su frente.-Ya se acabó…

-No, no se ha acabado… Ellos regresarán… Sé que lo harán…-decía mientras se desmayaba.

Por un momento, Hermione creyó que el muchacho, había fallecido, pero en cuanto vio que su pulso aún latía, se tranquilizó.

-¿Está muerto?-inquirió Luna haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga.

-No… Sólo se ha desmayado.-contestó la castaña.

-Nunca creí que vería tantos muertos en mi vida….

-Ni yo…-susurró, mientras observaba a su alrededor.-Debimos haberles avisado, Luna…

-… Si lo hubiéramos hecho, probablemente, estaríamos muertas… La advertencia fue muy rápida, no habríamos tenido tiempo…-le dijo la rubia con cierta desesperación.-Además, creo que… ese chico, no tenía intenciones de que hicieras lo contrario.-finalizó refiriéndose a Draco.

Hermione, no le respondió nada. Tenía razón.

Aunque hubiese intentado advertirles a los demás, el rubio, no se lo habría permitido.

_¿Pero qué había ocurrido con él?,_ pensó la castaña. _¿Acaso, Draco también había participado en esa masacre? _

No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Ron llegando hasta ella.

La castaña volvió a la realidad, cuando su novio comenzó a abrazarla con desesperación.

-Ron…-musitó en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien…?-le dijo el pelirrojo.-Perdona que no haya venido antes…

-No tienes de que disculparte… Yo, estoy bien…-le dijo sonando apenada.-Perdóname tú, lamento no haber podido estar contigo, cuando ocurrió lo de Fred…-le contestó sintiéndose mal por la tragedia.

Ronald, tenía la mirada apagada, y parecía que la sola mención de su hermano, hubiera traído de vuelta los horribles momentos que vivió, cuando le comunicaron que Fred había fallecido.

-Esos malditos lobos…-dijo con rabia en la voz.- Juro que pagarán por esto….

La forma en que lo había dicho, sorprendió a Hermione.

Ron, no se caracterizaba por ser una persona violenta, pero en estos momentos, sí parecía serlo.

-Me encargaré de cazar a esos animales, y te prometo que los asesinaré de la misma forma que ellos hicieron con mi hermano...

Lo que Ronald deseaba, era tomar venganza por sus propias manos, pero estaba muy lejos de poder lograrlo.

-No pienses en eso…-le sugirió Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos breves segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo cambió de tema.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando empezó el ataque?-le preguntó.-Te busqué, pero no te vi…

-Había regresado a casa…-contestó Hermione intentando ocultar su ansiedad.-Mi vestido se rasgó… y Luna me acompañó.

-Agradezco que eso haya pasado…- dijo su prometido aliviado.-Si algo llegaba a ocurrirte, no podría habérmelo perdonado.

Hermione, sonrió gentilmente, y en esta ocasión, fue ella, quien lo abrazó.

Él, necesitaba de su apoyo en esos momentos. Y se detestaba a sí misma, por no poder dárselo.

Pero la situación no duró mucho, pues los gritos de la multitud les hicieron separarse de inmediato.

-¡Acá hay otro!-exclamó uno de los hombres.- ¡Es un chico! ¡Aún está vivo!

-Vuelve a casa, Hermione…-le sugirió Ron.-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí…

Pero, la castaña no estaba escuchándole, ella estaba más atenta en ver a la persona que habían rescatado.

Como si se tratase de un imán, Hermione se apartó de su novio, y atravesó la aglomeración de personas que había alrededor de la víctima.

La confusión y el desconcierto, se apoderaron de ella, cuando vio al muchacho que yacía en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, se llevó una mano a la boca, y ahogó un grito.

Era él.

Era Draco…

-No…-susurró Hermione, tan bajo, que sólo ella pudo oírse.

No podía creerlo.

Era Draco, y su estado era deplorable, por no decir, que estaba grave.

De inmediato, se arrodilló a su costado, e intentó ver si aún tenía pulso.

Lo tenía, pero era muy débil, casi nulo.

Su camisa estaba completamente desgarrada, y se podía ver que parte de una flecha, sobresalía del abdomen del muchacho.

_¿Qué te han hecho?, _pensó la castaña, al ver que la sangre no dejaba de salir.

Tocó la mejilla del rubio, y quiso pensar que sólo estaban ellos dos.

Pero, eso era imposible, había mucha gente ahí. Tenía que ser menos obvia, o alguien terminaría por sospecharlo todo.

-¡Ya no hay espacio en la iglesia!-exclamó el anciano Dumbledore mientras inspeccionaba a Draco.- Déjenlo ahí, no creo que sobreviva…

Hermione, le miró con furia, y cuando estaba por responderle con un insulto, su madre la interrumpió.

-¡No podemos dejarlo morir, señor Dumbledore! –Le espetó la señora Granger.-Si ya no hay espacio en la iglesia, entonces llévenlo a nuestra casa… Que se recuperé ahí, de ser necesario…-sugirió sintiendo lástima por el chico.

* * *

_**Creo que esa decisión, traerá muchos problemas, jejeje! :)**_

_**Saludos! :D**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Luego de tanto tiempo sin subir nada, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

* * *

-Parece que le hubieran disparado…-sugirió el sanador, mientras examinaba al rubio inconsciente.-Aunque, está claro que también ha sido atacado…

-Nunca lo he visto en la aldea…-comentó la señora Granger observando al muchacho, y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hija.- ¿Hermione, estás bien? No has dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos…

La castaña, no podía estar más que confundida. Ahora, todo le resultaba extraño y difícil de creer.

-No es nada, mamá…-dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.-Es sólo que nunca creí que esto le pasaría a nuestra aldea…

-Oh, querida…-musitó comprensivamente.-Nadie esperaba esto.

-Es un milagro que el chico siga con vida…-las interrumpió el sanador.-Esperemos que sane…

-Pobre chico…

-Sí, señora Granger… Debo admitir, que el muchacho está muy grave…-continuó el hombre.

Aquello, no le agradó a Hermione.

-¿Pero… va a sobrevivir?-preguntó ella discretamente.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de ello. No quería que su madre comenzara a sospechar por el repentino interés de Hermione hacia el muchacho.

-Esperemos que, así sea, señorita Granger…-le contestó el sanador, sin mucha esperanza.- Bueno, no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más… Me necesitan en la aldea...

-Voy con usted, sanador… Creo que Hermione, puede cuidar del chico, mientras no estoy…-agregó su madre dirigiéndole una mirada.

La castaña, asintió débilmente, mientras ambos salían de la habitación y se iban.

Finalmente, resopló agobiada, cuando notó que tenía un tiempo para ella sola.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Draco estaba aquí? ¿De verdad estaba ahí?

Sí, sonaba egoísta, pero se alegraba de tenerlo con ella.

Lentamente, intentó limpiar la herida que cruzaba la mejilla de Draco, y lo observó detenidamente.

¿Los mismos lobos le habían hecho eso?

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

Draco, se sentía extraño y confundido, como si estuviera en una especie de sueño.

Trató recordar lo último que había pasado, y se sintió peor.

Más aún, cuando había fracasado en su intento por asesinar a Theodore.

Obviamente, el bastardo estaba en las mismas condiciones del rubio, puede que inclusive, peor, pero poco le importaba.

Ahora, tenía que ir tras de él, o sería muy tarde. Sabía que Nott, no se iba a quedar quieto.

_¿Pero, dónde demonios estaba?,_ se preguntó el rubio, dejando de pensar en lo otro.

Le pareció oír una voz a lo lejos, mientras sentía que alguien tocaba su mejilla.

Ambas cosas, sirvieron para que se despertara de inmediato.

Poco a poco, la visión se le fue aclarando, hasta quedar completamente sorprendido por la persona que tenía frente a él.

-¿Draco…?-exclamó Hermione, sin poder creerlo.- ¿Estás bien?...

El rubio, la observó por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que en verdad era ella y no parte de su imaginación.

De inmediato, intentó ponerse de pie, pero lanzó un quejido.

-¿Qué haces? –le recriminó Hermione.-No puedes pararte. Tienes una lesión muy grave en el abdomen…

Pero, él era obstinado, y negó con un ademán.

-… No puedo quedarme ni un minuto más…-respondió, mientras sentía que un inmenso dolor recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Estás muy grave… No puedo dejar que te vayas así… -insistió Hermione.

-Nott, puede venir en cualquier momento, y…

-¿Él es quién te hizo esto?-le interrumpió Hermione.

Draco, asintió lentamente, pero aun así, siguió insistiendo.

-No puedo ponerte en peligro… Es por eso que regrese, Hermione…-le confesó lanzando otro quejido.

-Detente. Estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo.-le rogó sintiéndose apenada por verlo en esa situación.- ¿Y a qué te refieres con qué regresaste por eso?

-Él lo sabe… Nott, lo sabe todo…

_¿Lo sabe?,_ pensó Hermione mientras sentía que esas palabras no significaban nada bueno.

-Perdóname…-le suplicó el muchacho, de pronto.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella aún más confundida y sin poder creer que Draco llegaría a decir algo como eso.

-Todo esto es mi culpa… Yo empecé con esto…-dijo sin poder terminar.

-Intenta calmarte...-le pidió Hermione sin entenderle.-Y explicame todo… ¿Quién es Nott? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere hacer contigo?

Él, la miró directamente a los ojos.

Cada encuentro entre ambos, despertaba aún más la atracción que él sentía por ella.

Exhaló brevemente, y se resignó a decirle la verdad.

Sabía que si había alguien en este mundo que lo entendería, sería ella.

-Él quiere destruirme, es por eso que atacó la aldea…-le explicó.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Hermione.

-Porque, sabe que protejo a alguien aquí…-le contestó Draco finalmente.

Hermione, se quedó quieta.

¿Qué es lo que eso significaba?

-Draco…-murmuró Hermione, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Odio admitirlo, pero hiciste que cambiara mi forma de pensar.-confesó obstinadamente.

Ella, no dijo nada, pero sabía que le había agradado escuchar esas palabras.

-Y eso es lo que él no entiende.-siguió diciéndole.-Él es egoísta y jamás permitiría que deje la manada….

La castaña, no sabía que decir. Aún seguía confundida, y sentía que no podía decir nada juicioso, pero tomó algo de valor para poder hacerlo.

-¿Él quiere matarte por mí?-sentenció ella.

-No…-le corrigió sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no sería nada agradable.- Él quiere matarte a ti, para castigarme por querer abandonar a la manada… Nott jamás permitirá que los deje…

Hermione, se quedó quieta.

-Entonces… ¿El problema soy yo?

Draco, negó inmediatamente.

-Tú no eres ningún problema… El problema es él y es por eso que tengo que ir a buscarlo… Él aún está vivo, y sé que regresará…

La chica asintió levemente, pero no sin antes, decirle algo más.

-… La última vez que te fuiste, ocurrió todo esto…-agregó.

El rubio, la observó por unos breves segundos, y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, supo que la castaña tenía razón.

-Al menos, intenta mejorarte… El sanador dijo que estás muy grave.-le insistió Hermione en un último intento por que Draco cambiara de opinión.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí.-le respondió el rubio intentando no ceder a su petición.- ¿Acaso has olvidado que soy diferente y que no necesito de ningún sanador?

-¿Estás seguro…?-le preguntó Hermione, sin creerle del todo.

-Sobreviviré…-le interrumpió mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa…-respondió ella.-Te encontraron a las afueras de la aldea… Ya no había sitio en la iglesia y mi madre insistió en que te trajeran aquí…

-Hicieron bien… De haberme llevado a la iglesia…..-pero Draco, no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione.

Él, sonrió de costado.

-Estoy maldito… Y cualquier cosa de plata o símbolo sagrado, disminuyen mi poder….-le respondió intentando ponerse de pie.

-Ya veo…-suspiró ella.-No intentes ponerte de pie…

-Dale gracias al guardabosque, por esto…-respondió Draco con otro quejido.

-¿Fue él quien te disparó?

-Bueno, estaba en mi forma de lobo… Creo que cualquiera, hubiera hecho lo mismo…

Hermione, asintió en silencio, y se dirigió a la cocina, por más agua.

-¿Deseas algo?-le preguntó desde ahí.

Pero, Draco no pensaba responderle desde tan lejos.

Rápidamente, se colocó de pie, e hizo un esfuerzo por llegar hasta ella con agilidad.

Hermione, casi dio un grito al verlo detrás.

-No puedes estar de pie…-musitó dejando caer un cuenco vacío.

-Olvidémonos de eso, por un segundo…-le sugirió rodeándola lentamente.- ¿Qué hay de ti? Supe que tu boda será en poco tiempo…

La castaña, miró hacia otro lado, y quiso desaparecer.

-Preferiría, no hablar de eso…-musitó separándose de él.

-¿Por qué?-le cuestionó queriéndola sacar de sus casillas.

-… Sólo, dejémoslo ahí…-contestó ella, y tenía planeado decirle más, pero notó que Draco ponía una mueca de dolor y se tocaba el abdomen.

_Demonios_, pensó el rubio.

-Te dije que no estuvieras de pie…-le reprochó Hermione, al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a volver a la habitación.

-Ya pasó… Sólo va y viene…-contestó el muchacho notando lo cerca que ambos estaban, haciendo que se olvidara del dolor por un momento.

La castaña, sintió la mirada de Draco sobre su rostro. Sabía que si él seguía haciendo eso, ella no tardaría mucho en ruborizarse.

-Deja de mirarme así…-le dijo con algo de valor.

-Lo siento…-agregó él con falsa cortesía.-Siempre olvido que estás comprometida…

-No sigas…-insistió ella separándose del rubio.-No lo hagas más difícil…

-¿Difícil?-cuestionó.- ¿La has estado pasando difícil?

_No más que yo,_ hubiera querido decirle él mismo.

Pero, la tensión que fluía entre ambos, fue aplacada por el sonido de la puerta principal.

-Creo que alguien ha llegado… Vuelve a la cama.-le ordenó Hermione.

La chica salió de la habitación a toda prisa, desapareciendo de su vista.

Cuando, llegó a la sala principal, notó que Harry abría la puerta con algo de brusquedad e ingresaba a la casa, quitándose la capa que traía encima y prendiendo una de las velas para poder observar con mayor claridad.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó al ver que su prima lucía algo desorientada.-Me dijeron que trajeron a un muchacho aquí…

-Sí…-contestó Hermione, sin poder agregar algo más.

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-No…-mintió acomodándose el vestido.-Es un milagro que siga vivo con semejantes lesiones…

-Tienes razón…-dijo sentándose y mirando a la nada.-No puedo creer que algo como esto haya pasado…

-Ni yo…

-Ginny está completamente destrozada… No quiere ver a nadie… -le comentó.-Toda la familia está pasando por el peor momento de sus vidas… Fred siempre fue uno de los más queridos…

La castaña, se sintió algo culpable, por haber olvidado eso.

-Mañana, se hará una búsqueda con voluntarios… -agregó Harry.-Esos lobos, merecen ser cazados cuanto antes…

Hermione, no quería sonar pesimista, pero dudaba mucho que unos simples humanos, pudieran hacer algo contra esa clase de lobos.

-Harry, son enormes… No creo que…

-¿Cómo sabes que eran enormes?-le interrumpió sin mucho interés.-Tu no estabas ahí…

La chica, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración por un momento.

-Fue Ron… Él me dijo que eran demasiado grandes…-contestó sintiendo que no podría seguir con esto.-No pueden ir ustedes solos, tras ellos…

-No estaremos solos… La ayuda viene en camino…

-¿Qué ayuda?-preguntó Hermione, sin entender.

-El alcalde ha mandado a traer a un especialista en casos como estos… o algo así…

-¿Especialista?-inquirió ella.

-No es cualquier persona, Hermione… Es alguien que sabe sobre esto… Llegará en los próximos días…

La castaña, no quiso seguir preguntando, y se limitó a asentir.

_¿De quién podía tratarse?,_ pensó algo curiosa.

Pero, daba igual, quien fuera esa persona, Hermione sabía, que ni siquiera un especialista, podría hacer algo contra esos lobos.

De pronto, Harry, se colocó de pie, tomó algo de agua, y volvió a colocarse su capa.

-¿Te vas? Pero…-quiso decirle Hermione.

-No puedo quedarme aquí… Tengo que seguir ayudando en el pueblo…-contestó él.

Ella, sabía muy bien, que eso no era verdad. Notaba que Harry andaba sospechosamente preocupado y por la forma en que le había hablado, podía adivinar que estaba así por cierta mujer, que no necesariamente, tenía que ser Ginny. Prefirió no agregar nada más a la conversación y lo dejó ir.

-Descansa un poco… Ya casi amanece…-le sugirió Harry saliendo de la casa.

La chica dio un suspiro, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu primo tiene razón… -repitió Draco a sus espaldas.-Ve a dormir… y te prometo que me habré ido para cuando despiertes.

-¿Entonces, no importa que te estés desangrando?-inquirió ella algo molesta por su insistencia.

-Esto no es nada…-contestó señalando su vendaje.

-Eres un verdadero idiota…-sentenció ella dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana.- ¿Crees que podrás acabar con Nott en ese estado?

Draco, frunció el ceño.

Por segunda vez, ella tenía razón.

Era difícil admitirlo, pero parte de él, quería hacerle caso y quedarse a su lado.

Hacía mucho que no pasaba por esa experiencia, la experiencia de estar en un cálido hogar al lado de la persona que más le importaba en ese mundo.

-¿Y qué si me quedo?-le cuestionó Draco, haciéndola voltear con poca delicadeza.- ¿Dejarías de casarte, si lo hago?

La inesperada pregunta, alarmó a Hermione.

_¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso?_

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. **

**Dejen review, si les gustó. Saludos! **

**Rosalie.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola!**

**Parece que me demoré más de lo esperado, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, y muchas gracias a la-7ma-hija,YourMisMatch, guest, y Kary, por sus hermosos comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

* * *

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-cuestionó ella, notando que Draco la tomaba posesivamente de los brazos.

-¿Quieres qué me quede?-preguntó él nuevamente.

Hermione, no sabía que contestarle.

Ahora, la situación se había puesto complicada.

De un momento a otro, Draco comenzaba a mostrar su lado dominante y le preguntaba cosas que ella no deseaba saber.

-Deberías volver a la cama…-respondió tratando de soltarse y recordando que el rubio estaba demasiado herido como para seguir de pie.

Pero, él, no planeaba hacerle caso.

Por el contrario, Draco, podía notar la evasión de Hermione, y eso comenzaba a disgustarle.

-Te he hecho una pregunta…-le dijo firmemente y sin soltarla.-Sólo respóndela.

Hermione, miró directamente a sus ojos grises, y no supo que decirle.

Ella, en verdad, deseaba que Draco se quedara, pero sabía que todo se complicaría si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

-Me has hecho muchas preguntas… -sentenció la chica.-No puedo responderte todas…

-Lo sabía.-dijo él alejándose bruscamente.

Hermione, negó.

-Draco….-trató de decir.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede?-le preguntó dejándose llevar por el enojo.- ¿Para qué quieres que me quede, si nada va a cambiar?

Por un segundo, Draco, pensó que Hermione, evadía sus preguntas, porque en verdad, estaba enamorada del imbécil de Weasley y deseaba casarse con él.

Pero, debía ser honesto consigo mismo.

Si había algo que, en verdad, le molestaba, era no poder ser una persona normal y tener que llevar una maldición encima por el resto de su vida. Se odiaba a sí mismo, por ser lo que era.

-Es mejor que me vaya, y asesine a Nott antes de que él lo haga contigo…-le espetó Draco, sintiendo que la rabia invadía su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, mantuvo un perfecto autocontrol, mientras le daba una última mirada a Hermione, y salía de ahí.

No deseaba seguir discutiendo con ella. No quería que eso se terminara así.

-Espera… -exclamó Hermione, con algo de arrepentimiento.

Ella sabía, que había sido demasiado cobarde como para no responder las preguntas de Draco, y demasiado temerosa, de querer afrontar la verdad.

Nuevamente, se había equivocado. Había sido egoísta, al pensar sólo en ella, y no en él.

¿Pero… repetiría el mismo error de la última vez? ¿Dejaría que él se vaya nuevamente?

_Al diablo con los demás_, pensó, tratando de no imaginarse los serios problemas que vendrían, después de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-No.-le contestó Draco.-Creo que tienes razón… Después de todo, sólo soy un asesino y estoy maldito. No puedo ofrecerte nada.

-No me interesa lo que eres…-sentenció Hermione volviendo a capturar su atención y tratando de persuadirlo.-O lo que haces, o lo que hiciste…

Draco, no contestó nada.

-¿Sabes por qué acepté la propuesta de matrimonio?-le inquirió, haciendo que él, girase, y la observara.-Acepté, porque creí que jamás volvería a verte, Draco…-confesó, mientras sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

La situación, era demasiado incómoda para ella, pero para él, comenzaba a ser todo lo contrario.

-En cuanto, a tu pregunta…-continuó Hermione.-… Creo que ya sé, la respuesta…-dijo haciendo una larga pausa, mientras trataba de no enredarse con sus propias palabras.- La respuesta, es sí, Draco… Si tú te quedas, yo dejaría de casarme...

El frío corazón del lobo, pareció recobrar vida, al oír la respuesta. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban.

Trató de procesarlo, pero aun así, guardó silencio.

Alzó la vista, y la observó por un breve segundo. Ella, miraba hacia otra parte, como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho.

Draco, odiaba admitirlo, pero esas palabras habían causado un efecto en él.

Un efecto, que no podía explicar.

Como si toda la rabia acumulada, hubiera desaparecido, de un momento a otro.

Nuevamente, se acercó a Hermione, y se aseguró de que ella estuviera mirándolo.

No le sería fácil, pero se arriesgó a romper el silencio, mientras alzaba el rostro de la chica con una mano.

-…Tú eres la única persona que ha traído algo de esperanza a mi despreciable vida, Hermione…-le comenzó a decir de manera más sutil.-Y lamento, que las cosas tengan que suceder de este modo…. Lamento, no poder ser una persona normal. Pero, si volví, fue por ti…

Definitivamente, Draco, había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Y ahora, las cosas eran más claras para ella. No podía dejarlo ir.

Se sentía extraña, como si su corazón se hubiera estremecido al escuchar lo que él le había dicho.

Y sentía que por primera vez en su vida, ya no habían dudas, ni confusión. Sólo sentía que había algo, inexplicablemente, perfecto entre ambos.

Poco le importaba, que, Draco, estuviera maldito, o que fuera un asesino. Tampoco le interesaba lo que llegarían a pensar sus padres de ella, o lo que, el mismísimo, Ronald, le diría cuando se enterara.

En ese momento, nada, ni nadie, podía opacar el amor que ambos se profesaban, un amor que se había vuelto más fuerte e indescriptible.

Como si sus pensamientos, lo adivinarán, Draco, se acercó, nuevamente, hacia ella, y sin dudarlo, plasmó un beso en sus labios, mientras la rodeaba con ambos brazos.

Los suaves y tibios labios de Hermione, lo hacían sentirse en el paraíso, otra vez. Podía sentir su agitada respiración chocar contra la suya, y su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad.

Y aunque, Draco, deseaba seguir tocándola y profundizar sus caricias, sintió que algo se lo impedía.

Lentamente, una inesperada ola de dolor golpeó e invadió su abdomen.

Se maldijo internamente, no quería romper ese momento, pero Hermione ya lo había notado.

De inmediato, se separó de Draco, y dirigió su vista al vendaje.

La tela, nuevamente, se había teñido de sangre, e inclusive, había manchado el vestido de Hermione mientras ambos se habían besado.

-Debes recostarte o seguirás sangrando…-le insistió la castaña, mientras recordaba que algo parecido, había ocurrido, entre ambos, la primera vez que se habían conocido.

-Demonios…-musitó Draco, volviendo a la realidad.

-Vuelve a la cama…-le pidió la castaña, mientras iba por unas vendas, tratando de no olvidar el beso que ambos se habían dado, segundos antes.

Sabía que todo había sido inesperado, y jamás creyó que llegaría a declararle su amor de esa forma, pero, Hermione, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por el contrario, sentía que todo eso había funcionado para que finalmente pudieran definir su relación.

Entendía que esa decisión, traería más de un problema, y no sería nada fácil sobrellevarlo, pero sabía que el destino obraba de formas misteriosas, y no en vano, había insistido en juntarlos en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir pensando en eso, si seguía haciéndolo, terminaría perdiendo la cordura. Sin contar, con que llevaba demasiadas horas en vela y su cuerpo comenzaba a clamar por un descanso. En todo ese tiempo, no se había dado ningún respiro, o tregua.

Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras terminaba de cambiar el vendaje de Draco, quien yacía echado sobre la cama.

Él, la miraba detenidamente, sabía lo exhausta que estaba.

-Ahora, intenta descansar…-le murmuró Hermione, cuando hubo acabado.-Y no hagas ningún esfuerzo o seguirás sangrando…

El rubio, asintió en silencio, aún sin dejar de observarla.

Hermione, se percató de eso.

Podía sentir la profunda y fascinante mirada de Draco sobre ella.

Decidió ponerle, fin a eso, y se puso de pie.

Pero, él no quería que ese momento se terminara tan pronto.

No deseaba alejarse de ella.

-No te vayas…-le pidió jalando de su delicada muñeca.

Hermione, sintió la presión de su mano, y miró su rostro.

-¿Qué…?-cuestionó confundida.

-Quédate conmigo…-le demandó suavemente.

De inmediato, ella se quedó en silencio, pero no se escandalizó por la propuesta.

De hecho, cualquier chica de su edad, se habría escandalizado, pero sabía que Draco no la forzaría a nada que ella no quisiera. Además, ambos estaban tan cansados, que no podrían permanecer despiertos, por más de dos minutos.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción…-respondió ella, sabiendo que él aún no la soltaba.-Tú ganas…

Parecía una locura, pero de eso se trataba el amor.

-Sólo, espero que ni Harry o mi madre, piensen en regresar, antes de tiempo…

-No lo harán… Y de ser así, lo sentiré…-le contestó él para calmarla.

Aunque, ella odiaba admitirlo, sabía que la propuesta, sería agradable.

-¿Veo que no fue tan difícil convencerte?-inquirió Draco tratando de jugar con ella.

-Aún puedo irme…-completó Hermione mientras apagaba una de las velas que alumbraba la habitación.

-¿Y crees que te dejaré?-le advirtió Draco jalándola con menos sutileza hacía su lado, y dejándola tan cerca de él, que no dudó en estirar una de sus manos, y abrazarse a la delicada cintura de la chica.

Le resultaba encantador, poder tenerla a su lado, aunque sea sólo por esa noche.

Poder soñar que eran otras personas y aprovechar aquél pequeño instante de debilidad, e imaginar, que vivían en otra realidad, en la que Nott, Weasley, o cualquier otro obstáculo a su relación, no existiera.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, y los primeros rayos del sol, daban inicio a un nuevo día.

Sabía que debía regresar pronto, o podrían comenzar a sospechar.

Sin embargo, lo único que a Harry, le interesaba, en esos momentos, era saber si Pansy estaba bien y a salvo.

-Tienes que irte… Ya es de día…-protestó ella.-… Sabes que nadie puede verte aquí…

Pero, Harry, estaba más concentrado en observarla, que en escucharla.

-Sólo quería asegurarme…-le contestó el muchacho besando sus labios.-… de que estuvieras a salvo…

Pansy, le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

Él, había sido la única persona, que en verdad la había amado, sin importar lo que fuera.

-Lo sé, y tú lo sabes…-contestó la chica.-Pero, deben estar preguntando por ti en el pueblo… No levantemos sospechas, Harry…

Lamentablemente, ella tenía razón.

Y debía ser más cauteloso, si no quería que todo el mundo acabase enterándose.

Odiaba que tuvieran que esconder su amor, como si fuera algo malo. Pero, internamente, sabía que eso no duraría para siempre.

-Está bien…-contestó colocándose la capa.- Volveré por la noche.

-Te estaré esperando.-se despidió Pansy, mientras regresaba a su desquebrajada vida y Harry se iba.

Con gran agilidad, el chico, salió de la zona marginal y se dirigió al pueblo, sin que nadie lo notase.

Miles de pensamientos, invadían su memoria, tratando de imaginar la forma menos dolorosa de acabar con esa farsa y romper su noviazgo con Ginny.

Ya no deseaba hacerle más daño. Ginevra, no se merecía a alguien tan despreciable como él.

Sus pensamientos, se vieron interrumpidos, cuando llegó a Hogsmeade y notó que casi nada había cambiado en la pequeña aldea.

Su tía, seguía atendiendo a los heridos en la iglesia, mientras que Ronald seguía cavando más tumbas para las desafortunadas víctimas.

-¡Harry…!-llamó el pelirrojo, al ver que el azabache, al fin había regresado.- ¿Dónde estabas…? Aún, seguimos encontrando más víctimas…

-Sólo registraba los alrededores…-contestó naturalmente.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Nada…-respondió.-Sólo supe que la zona marginal, no fue atacada…

-La suerte de esos vagabundos…-masculló Ronald, sin mucho ánimo, mientras recordaba el infeliz destino de su hermano Fred.-…Ginny, está preguntando por ti… Te necesita…

-Lo sé, Ronald... Y lamento, que Fred haya tenido que ser una de las víctimas…-dijo haciendo una pausa.-Te puedo asegurar, que yo mismo me encargaré de ayudarte a matar a esas bestias que acabaron con su vida.-le prometió seriamente.-Ahora, volveré a casa a cambiarme estas ropas y luego iré con Ginny…

Ronald, asintió en silencio, sabía que podía contar con él.

-Gracias, Harry…-respondió mientras ponía la pala a un lado.- ¿Has visto a Hermione? No la vi con su madre…

-Sí, está en casa.-contestó el azabache, sin mucha importancia.-Debe seguir cuidando de ese muchacho…-agregó.

-¿Muchacho?-preguntó Ronald con cierta desconfianza.

-Sí. Lo encontraron agonizando a las afueras del pueblo…-le explicó, sin mucho ánimo.- Ya no había sitio en la iglesia, y decidieron llevarlo a nuestra casa…

Ron, frunció el ceño, sin poder creer que Harry llegaría a ser tan descuidado.

-¿Has dejado a Hermione sola con un desconocido?-exclamó con preocupación.

-Tranquilízate… Estaba agonizando, y dudo mucho que siga con vida… No hay de qué preocuparse... Ahora, déjame volver a casa. Estoy exhausto…-dijo sin ganas de seguir la conversación.

-Iré contigo….-contestó Ron.-De todas formas, ya terminé aquí.

-Como quieras…-murmuró Harry, mientras notaba cierto disgusto en la cara de su amigo.

* * *

**Y todo comienza a complicarse... Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y si les agradó la respuesta de Hermione, dejen un review :) **

**Saludos, y nos vemos en el capítulo 15.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola, no tengo mucho que agregar, sólo agradecer enormemente a ****_YourMisMatch, _****_Guest_****_, _****_AngelNina_****_, _****_star_****_ y _****_Maricatt_****_, por sus reviews _****:) !**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

Draco, la observaba en silencio.

Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba, al compás de cada respiración.

Hermione, denotaba una tranquilidad que él no había sentido en años. Bien podía contemplarla todo el día, y no se aburriría.

Varios de sus mechones castaños, caían libres por su mejilla, dándole un aspecto, aún más encantador.

Si así era despertar con ella todos los días; entonces, querría hacerlo más seguido.

La chica se removió en su sitio por una última vez, y mientras se estiraba, uno de sus brazos fue a chocar contra el pecho de Draco.

De inmediato, se despertó, y se encontró con la mirada gris que llevaba acechándola desde hacía un rato.

Ella, sintió como si se hubiera despertado de un mal sueño.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Draco al notar su expresión.

-Sí…-contestó volviendo a la realidad.

Aun le costaba, creer que él, en verdad, estuviera ahí.

Draco, asintió en silencio, pero podía notar algo de inseguridad en el rostro de Hermione. Temía que ella, aún siguiera dudando sobre la decisión que habían tomado la noche anterior.

_¿Pero quién no lo haría?,_ pensó con molestia.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?-le consultó de pronto.-Sobre anoche…Si te arrepientes de algo, aún puedes decírmelo…

Sus miradas, se encontraron.

Definitivamente, la pregunta no le agradó a Hermione.

_¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no creía en todo lo que ella le había confesado la noche anterior?_

-¿Qué?... No, Draco…-le contestó.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Él, sonrió brevemente.

-No es nada…-respondió acercándose, y robándole un beso que no duró mucho.

-Espera…-insistió ella frenándolo.-…Por favor, dímelo…

Él, guardó silencio, por un par de segundos.

La castaña, se veía tan hermosa bajo su mirada, que odiaba tener que mentirle.

Aclaró sus pensamientos, y decidió ser sincero con la única persona que le importaba en este mundo.

-Sigo pensando en que mereces a alguien mejor que yo…-le confesó.- Pero aun así, no quiero dejarte ir… Sé que soy egoísta…

-No, no lo eres…-murmuró ella tímidamente.- ¿Acaso tú… te arrepientes de algo?

Draco, sonrió de costado. Eso era imposible.

-No, no me arrepiento de nada…-contestó de inmediato.-Si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo esto para conocerte otra vez, lo haría sin detenerme, Hermione.

Ella, le devolvió la sonrisa. Definitivamente, Draco, ya no era ese chico rudo que había conocido la primera vez. Ahora, todo era distinto.

El amor cambiaba a las personas.

Y él, era un claro ejemplo de eso.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Hermione, mientras recordaba la grave herida en su abdomen.

-Ha parado de sangrar…-contestó él.-Supongo que es buena señal…

-Sí, eso parece…

-No te preocupes…-le pidió Draco, tomando una de sus manos.-Mi metabolismo de sanación, es mucho más rápido que el de cualquier humano… ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione, asintió en silencio, mientras él se quitaba el vendaje, y dejaba ver que de su gran herida, quedaba menos.

-Eso significa que vivirás…-respondió ella en tono de broma.

Draco, sonrió una vez más, siguiéndole el juego, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió que un par de personas se acercaba.

Sus sentidos, estaban al máximo, y ya podía adivinar de quienes se trataban.

-Alguien viene…-le advirtió.

Rápidamente, se volvió a colocar el vendaje, mientras Hermione, se ponía de pie.

-Debe ser Harry…-murmuró ella.

-Sí, es él, y alguien más…-le contestó Draco sin mucho ánimo, cuando supo quién era la segunda persona.

La castaña, salió de la habitación tratando de acomodarse el vestido y abrochándose su corsé.

Su respiración, aún estaba agitada, cuando miró a través de la ventana.

Y entendía la reacción de Draco.

Rápidamente, abrió la puerta, y esperó desde el umbral.

Harry ingresó en compañía de Ron, con el semblante cansado, y con la mirada algo perdida.

El pelirrojo, le echó una mirada a su novia, y la abrazó de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó sin soltarla.

La chica, estaba estática, y trató de disimular su incomodidad.

-Sí, no ha pasado nada… Todo sigue igual…-le contestó, sin poder terminar.

-Dijeron que habían traído a un herido hasta aquí…-comentó Ronald.

-Esto… sí…-respondió Hermione.

-¿Aún sigue vivo? ¿Sobrevivió?-preguntó Harry, mientras dejaba caer su capa en una silla.

Ella, asintió en silencio, mientras intentaba no cruzar miradas con ninguno de los dos chicos.

Pero, Harry, era astuto, y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Acaso ha despertado?-preguntó notando el extraño comportamiento de su prima.

-No… Sigue dormido… El sanador, le aplicó un relajante natural…-contestó ella, sabiendo que él, ya se había dado cuenta.

Tenía que fingir mejor, si no quería que las cosas se complicaran.

Hermione, maldijo por lo bajo, y dejó que sus palabras fluyeran.

-Parece, que va a sobrevivir...-agregó de forma despreocupada.

-En ese caso, iré a cambiarme…-finalizó Harry, dejándola junto a Ron, en completa soledad.

-¿Cómo sigue Ginny?-preguntó Hermione, en relación a lo ocurrido con Fred.

Ronald, demoró en responder. Aún, le costaba aceptar que su hermano había fallecido.

-… Podría decirse, que le está yendo mejor que a mi madre.-respondió algo serio mientras miraba a la chica de reojo.

-Iré a verla, en cuanto termine aquí…-contestó ella, con intenciones de irse a la cocina.

A Ron, no le agradó su actitud. Sentía como si Hermione, se estuviera alejando de la conversación, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, pensando en otra cosa, menos en él.

-Harry, irá a verla en estos momentos. Seguro querrán estar solos…-comentó el pelirrojo, mientras trataba de acercársele y acortaba la distancia entre los dos.-Al igual, que yo deseo estar contigo.

Hermione, se tensionó aún más, y de inmediato, una alarma interna se disparó en su mente, al ver que su prometido, tenía intenciones de besarla.

-Ahora, no, Ron…-le dijo de mala manera, y separándose de él.-Mucha gente a muerto, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa…

Las palabras, confundieron al menor de los Weasley. _¿Por qué Hermione, le hablaba de esa forma? _

-Estás a salvo… No tienes de que preocuparte.-trató de decirle, al pensar que sólo había sido una reacción espontánea por parte de su novia.

-No. Lo digo en serio, Ronald…-respondió ella, mirando hacia otro lado.-De hecho… Creo que sería mejor que retrasemos la boda…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-inquirió sorprendido.

-Han estado ocurriendo demasiadas cosas...-fingió de forma preocupada.-Además, están esos lobos...

-Hermione… pensé que deseabas esa boda tanto como yo…

La castaña, se mordió un labio, mientras trataba de no afligirse por todas las mentiras que decía.

Definitivamente, se iría al infierno.

-Lo sé, pero…-su voz se entrecortó. Ya no sabía que más decir. Y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.-Tu hermano ha muerto, Ron… Tu familia está de luto… Creo, que no es el mejor momento para celebrar una boda…

Ella, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Estás segura, Hermione?-se atrevió a preguntarle el pelirrojo, tratando de creerle.

-Sí. Es lo mejor.-dijo de forma comprensible.

-En ese caso. Regresaré más tarde…-contestó el chico, algo aturdido por la conversación. Pero, debía admitir que su novia tenía algo de razón. No podían celebrar una boda en medio de toda esa tristeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el chico, ya se había ido, Harry salió de su habitación con una peculiar mirada.

-Lo siento, pero los escuché desde arriba.-le confesó a Hermione, mientras bajaba las escaleras, y quedaba de pie, frente a ella.

-Sí, me lo suponía.-respondió tratando de cambiar de tema.

Harry, alzó una ceja.

Se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón, y podía sentir que algo no iba bien con ella.

-Sé que no debo inmiscuirme, pero… Es demasiado extraño que quieras retrasar la boda…-dijo de pronto.-Hace un par de meses atrás, eso era en lo único que soñabas…

-¿Soñaba?-cuestionó Hermione, incómoda por sus palabras.

-Supongo que las cosas no van bien entre ustedes dos…

-Demonios, Harry… Sólo déjame en paz.-le propinó de mala gana.

-Está bien, lo siento…-le respondió él, alzando las manos.- Dejémoslo, ahí. Sólo trataba de tener una conversación contigo.

-Pues, vas por mal camino.

Hermione, trató de irse, pero él, la frenó.

-Voy al pueblo. ¿Vienes?-le preguntó tratando de olvidarse de lo otro, y evitar más conflictos entre los dos.

Ella, le miró indecisa.

Si, decía que no, todo se volvería aún más sospechoso de lo que ya era. Tenía que desviar su atención.

-Sí.-contestó Hermione, mientras iba por su capa roja.-A lo mejor, mi madre necesita de mi ayuda…

-¿El chico estará bien?-le preguntó en referencia al herido.

-Sí, dudo mucho que pueda moverse.-finalizó saliendo de la casa.

Los dos se subieron a una de las carretas, y se dirigieron hacia la aldea, donde la mayoría de personas, yacía pidiendo ayuda por todos lados.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Luna, al ver que la castaña al fin se aparecía.

Rápidamente, la chica bajó y fue a darle el encuentro a su amiga.

-Luna… -musitó abrazándola brevemente.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu padre?

-Sí, todos estamos perfectamente bien…-contestó mientras le daba un vistazo a Harry, quien ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de ellas, como para escucharlas.

-Parece que nada ha cambiado por aquí…-murmuró Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

-Todo sigue igual…-le contestó la rubia mirándola detenidamente, y luego hablando en voz baja.- ¿Y cómo está él?…

Hermione, no supo muy bien que decirle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?-inquirió algo confundida.

-En el pueblo, dicen que han llevado un herido a tu casa… Un muchacho que nadie ha visto antes…-sugirió Luna, sospechando de quien se trataba.

-Pues… sí.-dijo Hermione, algo perpleja por lo rápido que corrían los rumores en Hogsmeade.-Es él… Lo encontraron en las afueras de la aldea. Mi madre insistió en que lo llevaran a nuestra casa.

-No quiero ser pesimista… ¿Pero, ya pensaste en lo que eso significa?

-Sí, lo sé, Luna…

-Está bien, hablaremos de eso, luego…-le dijo comprensivamente.

Hermione, sólo asintió en silencio.

Sin embargo, cuando ambas chicas se dirigían a la iglesia, notaron que la gente comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Los más curiosos, fueron a ver lo que pasaba, mientras que otros se quedaban observando desde lejos.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, un elegante carruaje, que parecía digno de la realeza, ingresó a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-inquirió Luna, mirando a la muchedumbre.

-No lo sé…-le respondió Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por otra voz.

-¿Qué no lo saben?-les dijo el viejo Dumbledore, quien milagrosamente, había sobrevivido al ataque.-Es el especialista…

-¿El especialista?-inquirió la castaña.

-Sí. Un experto, en casos como estos.-les explicó.- Él nos ayudará a acabar con las bestias que masacraron al pueblo.

Las dos chicas, se alejaron del hombre, y trataron de acercarse hasta un lugar que les permitiera ver a la persona que saldría de la majestuosa carroza.

* * *

**¿Quién será?**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no tengan pena por Ronald, lo odiarán en los próximos capítulos!**

**Saludos, y si no es mucho pedir, dejen un review. Es gratis xD**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola!? Sé que tarde milenios en actualizar, pero por favor no me odien, lo que pasa es que estudio medicina, y he tenido demasiados exámenes y tareas que presentar! Aún así, me he dado tiempo para escribir este capítulo! **

**Espero, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

* * *

Un hombre de aspecto extraño, y con un parche en el ojo, bajó de la carroza, mientras todas las personas miraban con curiosidad.

-Mi señor…-comenzó a decir el alcalde.-Gracias, por estar aquí… Gracias.

-He venido, porque ya he tratado con esa clase de criaturas.-le respondió con firmeza, para después dirigirse a los aldeanos.-Soy el sacerdote Alastor Moody, y he venido a acabar con esas bestias… Con esas criaturas de la noche, hijos de la luna, que no deberían existir….

Algunos, le aclamaron, otros, simplemente no creían que una persona con ese aspecto, lograría hacer algo.

-Será mejor que se acomodé…-le sugirió el alcalde.-Sígame, por favor, lo llevaré a la posada.

El sacerdote, miró a su carruaje, y esperó porque bajara alguien más.

-Este es mi sobrino Viktor.-comentó.-Él es mi aprendiz…

Un muchacho musculoso y de facciones rudas, se presentó ante el alcalde, mientras se dirigían al hospedaje.

Más de una chica, se le quedó viendo, y no pudieron evitar sentirse estúpidamente enamoradas.

-Luna, iré con mi madre.-sugirió Hermione.

-No te preocupes. Yo buscaré a Neville…-le respondió.-Te veo más tarde.

La castaña, asintió en silencio, y se dirigió a la iglesia donde el ambiente parecía ser el mismo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí…-murmuró la señora Granger, al ver a su hija.- ¿Cómo está el muchacho? ¿Sobrevivió la noche?

-Sí, lo hizo… Pero, aún no despierta.-mintió.

-Es mejor que siga, así. Necesita recuperarse, antes de poder volver a caminar.

-Ya llegó ese experto del que todos hablan…-sugirió Hermione.- Es un sacerdote.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que lo hiciera.-sentenció cambiando de tema.-Le escribí a tu padre… Regresará esta semana.

Hermione, sonrió brevemente como respuesta, y continuó ayudando a su madre durante todo el día.

Al caer la tarde, todos los hombres se reunieron cerca de la iglesia, en donde ingresó el sacerdote a bendecir el lugar.

-Un gusto conocerla, señora Granger…-murmuró acercándose a la madre de Hermione.-Me comentaron que usted, es una de las pocas personas, que no ha dejado su puesto y ha continuado atendiendo a todas estas pobres almas…

-Todo sea por el bien de los heridos, padre.-comentó ella, para después, dirigir una breve mirada a su hija.-Esta es Hermione, mi hija…

La castaña, hizo una leve reverencia, mientras el sacerdote observaba con peculiar interés a la chica.

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Granger.-contestó el hombre, mientras continuaba hablando con su madre.

Hermione, trató de dejarlos solos, y buscar el momento preciso, para salir de ahí.

Pero, antes de poder hacerlo, chocó contra alguien.

-Discúlpeme, señorita…

-No se preocupe…-contestó Hermione, notando que se trataba del sobrino del sacerdote.

-Creo que no me he presentado.-le dijo educadamente.-Soy Víctor Krum. Aprendiz de mi tío.

La castaña, estaba un tanto incómoda, odiaba que el muchacho se hubiera aparecido, cuando ella deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Soy Hermione Granger.-respondió con brevedad.

Él, pareció notarlo.

-Espero, no estarla interrumpiendo, señorita Granger.

-De hecho, sí. Debo volver a mí hogar…-contestó.

-Por favor, permítame acompañarla.-le sugirió extendiéndole el brazo.

Aquello, parecía algo forzado, como si sólo fuera parte de una mala actuación. Sabía que, aún era muy pronto para juzgarlo, pero Hermione, sentía que no se podía fiar de sus palabras.

-No es necesario, señor Krum.

-Puede llamarme Víctor.-le murmuró.-Y no creo, que sea prudente, dejar que una señorita se dirija sola a su hogar, cuando ya casi ha anochecido.

-Insisto, no es necesario…-volvió a decirle ella, algo apática y alejándose un poco.-Un gusto haberlo conocido, señor Krum.

Hermione, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se fue de ahí a toda prisa, ignorando lo que el muchacho le había dicho.

Sabía que había sido descortés, pero había algo en la mirada de ese chico, que no le inspiraba confianza, al igual que el sacerdote, ambos le resultaban extraños.

Pero, prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, cuando llegó a su hogar.

Tan pronto, como Hermione ingresó, notó que Draco, ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó acercándose al rubio y tomando su temperatura con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo estoy.-le replicó él.

Hermione, sonrió.

-Me alegra oír eso…-dijo sin terminar.

Draco, la observó fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha llegado ese sacerdote… Alastor Moody…-explicó ella.- Dice que es un especialista en acabar con criaturas de la noche, con lobos…

-Nunca he oído de él…

-Ni yo, pero…

-¿Qué te preocupa?-inquirió al verla algo perdida en el vacío.

Hermione, se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

Ya no quería pensar en eso, pero se vio obligada a decírselo.

-Había algo extraño en su mirada.-le confesó.-Como si sospechara…

-Tal vez, si es un buen especialista después de todo…-bromeó él.-No temas por algo así…

Ella, asintió.

Pero, sentía que no podía tomarlo a la ligera, como Draco lo hacía.

-Déjame ver tu herida…-le pidió.

Él, obedientemente, alzó su camisa, y dejó ver el corte que se extendía a lo largo de su abdomen.

-Cada vez, menos profunda…-contestó él, para satisfacción de Hermione, aunque, aún podía notar cierta intranquilidad en la chica.-Dímelo.-le exigió mirándola a los ojos.

La castaña, sentía que no quería arruinar el momento, pero luego de un respiro, cedió a su petición.

-Si… tú sanas con rapidez… Me imagino que Nott, también lo hace…

Draco, alzó el rostro de Hermione, para que le mirara.

_Nada te pasará_, pensó el rubio.

-No te preocupes por él…-la tranquilizó.-No dejaré que se acerqué…

Eso, mejoró su ánimo. Hermione, sabía que podía confiar en sus palabras, pero aun así entendió que algún momento, él y Nott, se enfrentarían.

-Has retrasado tu boda…-sentenció Draco, como para relajar la situación.

Ella, casi se había olvidado por completo, de toda la situación que había ocurrido con Ronald en la mañana.

-Sí, lo hice…-dijo desprevenida.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó él, tratando de descifrar su mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio, por varios segundos.

_¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo?,_ pensó ella entrelazando su mano con la de él.

-Tú sabes porque, Draco…-suspiró acercándose y poniéndose de puntas, para alcanzar sus labios y depositar un beso.

Él, sonrió por un momento.

-Sí, creo que lo sé, pero me gustaría oírlo de ti…-le exigió.

Hermione, frunció el ceño.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante_?, pensó.

-Lo hice, porque te escojo a ti….-le confesó sin dudar.-Siempre fuiste tú, Draco… Lo supe, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos… Desde el primer momento, que vi tus ojos siguiéndome por el bosque…-sentenció recordando las veces que él se había aparecido como lobo, cuando aún no se conocían.

Él no quería admitirlo, pero esas palabras habían hecho que su mundo se detuviera por un momento. Estaba más que complacido y quería que todo siguiera así. Que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

¿Cómo era posible que ella lo hiciera sentir de esa forma?

Si hacía unos meses atrás, alguien le hubiera dicho, que se enamoraría tan perdidamente, nunca lo hubiera creído.

-Eres perfecta…-susurró él en su oído.

-No lo soy…-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo eres… -reafirmó mirando a sus ojos avellana y tomándola por la cintura.- Eres perfecta. Y eres mía…

Nuevamente, acercaron sus labios y comenzaron a besarse con necesidad, como si necesitaran más de cada uno, como si no hubiera otra manera más perfecta de demostrar su amor.

¿Acaso habían estado destinados él uno para el otro?

Era demasiado bueno, para ser verdad.

-Cásate conmigo.-le exigió Draco entre besos.

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero cuando se lo volvió a repetir, supo que no estaba bromeando.

Draco, esperó por su reacción y antes, de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta, se adelantó a decirle lo que por mucho tiempo había esperado.

-Creo que he sido algo injusto…-comenzó a decir.-Yo sé todo sobre ti, pero tú no sabes casi nada sobre mí…

Hermione, se separó de él, sutilmente, y dejó ver la interrogante en su rostro.

-No me importa quien hayas sido o que hayas hecho, Draco….-le contestó.-Eso quedó en el pasado…

Nuevamente, la acercó a él, y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Pero, debes saberlo, Hermione.-le pidió sin bajar su rostro.-Eres la única persona que me importa….-le confesó.- Es por eso que quiero que sepas, quien soy en verdad y por qué llevo esta maldición.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Espero, tener el capítulo 17 listo, para la otra semana!**

**Si así lo quieren, dejen reviews, please!**

_***Rosalie :)**_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Hola :) quiero agradecer**** por los comentarios del capi anterior, y por sus leídas! **

**Como ya es costumbre, espero que disfruten del capítulo! En especial, el final! jejeje!**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

Hermione, encendió una pequeña vela dentro de la habitación, y se sentó al lado de Draco.

No entendía, porque él insistía en querer contarle todo eso. Nadie, ni nada podría cambiar lo que sentía por el muchacho, pero sí en verdad era tan importante lo que debía decirle, entonces lo escucharía.

-En dos semanas cumpliré dieciocho, y adquiriré más fuerza…-le dijo mientras la observaba.

-¿Ellos también lo harán…?-preguntó Hermione.

-No. Es por orden de nacimiento… Nott, ya lo hizo, yo soy el tercero, luego seguirán los que faltan…

Ella, asintió levemente, mientras trataba de descifrar su mirada.

Se estaban alejando del tema principal.

-Antes de empezar, necesito que guardes un secreto por mí, Hermione…-le pidió.

-Lo que sea.-murmuró en voz baja.

Él, se quedó en silencio por unos breves segundos, hasta que se dignó a contestarle.

-Nunca, reveles mi verdadero apellido a nadie.-le pidió.

-Está bien…-prometió algo confundida.-Jamás lo haré….

-Mientras me quede, es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Tal vez, aquí en Hogsmeade, no muchos lo conozcan, pero en la ciudad, en Londres, si lo reconocerían…

Esas palabras, sólo terminaron por aumentar la curiosidad de Hermione.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó finalmente.- ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

Draco, se pasó una mano por su cabellera, y se concentró en la muchacha.

-Es el apellido de una de las familias más distinguidas y nobles que existen ahí…-sentenció sin querer ver su reacción.

Ella, se quedó sin expresión alguna por la sorpresa.

-¿Perteneces a la nobleza?-inquirió.

A Draco, nunca le había gustado presumir de eso, pero debía contárselo, por más que no le gustara, ella tenía que saberlo todo.

Se aclaró la garganta, antes de contestarle.

-Todos, lo somos, Hermione.-le confesó para su pesar.- Nott, Zabinni, yo… Nuestras familias, pertenecen a la aristocracia inglesa…-le explicó.- ¿Pero de qué nos sirve ser un conde o un duque?… ¿De qué nos sirven esos malditos títulos? Sí, es por culpa de ellos, que llevamos esta maldición…

Si para ese momento, Hermione ya estaba más que sorprendida, lo estaría aún más cuando le escuchara decir lo siguiente.

-La maldición, acompaña a nuestras familias, desde hace varias generaciones atrás… Nuestros antepasados, cometieron un crimen inconfesable, algo demasiado horrible y cobarde…-le dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que hicieron…?-preguntó ella algo temerosa.

_¿Qué podía ser tan grave?, _pensó.

-Como miembros de la nobleza y con un poder absoluto, y único, nuestras familias, causaron miles de injusticias y abusos, en un pequeño pueblo pagano, que se ubicaba cerca de las afueras de Londres….-le contestó Draco.-Ellos, simplemente, hicieron lo que quisieron… Mataron, violaron, y torturaron a todos los que habitaban ahí…. Brujas, gitanos, y toda esa clase de gente que es repudiada por la sociedad y la Iglesia… No tuvieron piedad, Hermione, ni siquiera con los más débiles…- le dijo mirando el vacío.- Pero, ahí no terminó todo… No contentos con sus abusos, acordaron acabar con el pueblo entero… Los asesinaron… mujeres, niños, hombres, no les importó nada…- dijo haciendo una pausa.- De los pocos sobrevivientes de esa masacre, una joven hechicera, se encargó de tomar venganza y lo logró. Condenó a los nobles y a todas sus descendencias, con esta clase de vida…

Hermione, trató de no hacer ningún gesto que demostrara lo que en verdad sentía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Nunca antes, había escuchado sobre esa horrible historia o algo parecido. La maldición que acompañaba a Draco, debía ser muy antigua, pues esas eran cosas que no se olvidaban fácilmente.

_Un pequeño pueblo,_ pensó. Ella, no quería ni imaginar, si eso hubiera llegado a ocurrir en Hogsmeade.

-De una forma u otra, nosotros, sus herederos, hacemos lo mismo… -agregó sintiendo asco por su pasado.-He asesinado a muchos hombres, Hermione… Algunos, inocentes, otros porque tal vez, lo merecían… Pero, aun así… yo no tenía por qué haber tomado sus vidas… No me pertenecían…

Hermione, alzó su rostro con una de sus manos, y le miró fijamente.

-Tu, ya no eres así… -reafirmó como en otras ocasiones.-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Draco… Todos merecemos una oportunidad… Todos…-finalizó mirándolo apenada.

No quería que él se sintiera así.

Aunque, sabía que esas culpas, acompañarían a Draco en el futuro, él ya no tendría por qué preocuparse, pues la tendría a ella.

-Debe haber algún modo de acabar con esa maldición…-sentenció Hermione, buscando relajar la situación.

Él, alzó la mirada.

-Sí, la hay…-contestó poniéndose repentinamente serio.

Sí, había una forma de acabar con todo eso. Draco, ya la sabía, pero nunca lo había intentado, ni él o nadie de sus generaciones pasadas.

-Debo asesinarlo.-contestó firmemente.-Debo asesinar al líder de la manada… Pero, no es tan fácil como parece… Si voy a acabar con Nott, debe ser en una noche de eclipse lunar, y con ayuda de una estaca de plata, o de lo contrario, la maldición seguirá conmigo…

Cuando al fin, estaba dispuesto a cambiar, todo parecía complicarse aún más.

-Hace un par de años atrás, no me hubiera importado acabar con la maldición.-le dijo recordando como era su vida.- Pero, ahora, deseo hacerlo, más que nunca…. Gracias, por cambiar eso, por cambiarlo todo…

-Debería decir lo mismo…-respondió ella sonriendo.-Tú, también cambiaste todo para mí.

Él, también lo hizo, pero aún faltaba mucho que agregar.

-¿Tu padre también llevaba la maldición?-preguntó Hermione, repentinamente.

Draco, asintió.

-Mi padre, logró controlarse lo suficiente, como para poder casarse y tener un hijo…-le comentó.- Pero, un día, simplemente, desapareció de nuestras vidas… Él, junto a los padres de los otros, se esfumaron… -le explicó.-Y cuando, nosotros comenzamos a sentir los síntomas de la primera transformación, entendimos que nuestros padres, estaban muertos, y que con solo trece años, habíamos heredado la maldición…

La castaña, no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Toda, su vida había creído que esa clase de maldiciones, criaturas e historias, no existían, que sólo eran un invento para asustar a la gente, pero, ahora, sabía que había todo un mundo oculto, detrás del suyo.

-Lo siento tanto, Draco…

Él, se quedó en silencio.

-¿Extrañas tu antigua vida?-le preguntó ella, pensando en que le respondería afirmativamente.

-No…-confesó él, para su sorpresa.-Es una vida llena de protocolos y etiquetas… Donde, sólo se vive de las apariencias y del poder… Al menos, sé que mi madre, es feliz con eso, pero yo, no lo disfrutaba mucho…

-¿Tu madre?-exclamó.-Creí que no te quedaba nadie…

-Y es verdad, Hermione.-le respondió sin mucho ánimo.-Mi madre, puede estar viva, pero para ella, es como si yo estuviera muerto… La maldición, arruinó a nuestra familia… Y es mejor, así. Ella jamás, permitiría que ningún aristócrata de su círculo social, se enterara que su hijo es un asesino o que su esposo, murió por el mismo motivo…

-Pero, es tu madre…-trató de decirle.

-Ella, sabe que aún sigo vivo, pero mientras cargué con esto, prefiero estar alejado de ella… Prefiero, que siga con su vida… y yo, seguiré con la mía…

Hacía mucho, que no hablaba de su madre, y sentía que aquello, ya no causaba ningún efecto nostálgico en él. Al principio, cuando sólo era un niño asustado, sufrió más de lo que alguna vez habría imaginado. Pero, ahora, podía decirse, que lo había superado.

Draco, la observó de reojo.

La notaba algo angustiada.

-¿Qué será de nosotros, Draco…?-preguntó Hermione.

Toda la historia, la había hecho reflexionar sobre el futuro que les esperaba.

Él, se quedó pensativo.

La pregunta era simple, pero a la vez, tan complicada.

Ni él, supo que responder, pero sabía que una vida al lado de ella, era mucho más de lo que una persona como él, merecía.

-Será, lo que tú quieras, Hermione…-le respondió.- Podemos huir esta misma noche, podemos esperar una semana o dos…

_¿Entonces, todo depende de mí?,_ se preguntó a sí misma, viéndose en un angustiante dilema.

-Primero, debes terminar de sanar.-contestó.

Él, asintió en silencio.

En cierto modo, tenía razón. Debía recuperarse por completo, si quería que su plan de escape, funcionara.

Si no acababa con Nott, el bastardo iría tras ellos, y huir, sería algo constante en sus vidas.

-Hace varios minutos atrás, te hice una pregunta… -comentó Draco cambiando de tema.

-De hecho, fue más una orden, que una pregunta…-respondió ella, recordando la propuesta de matrimonio.

Draco, sonrió.

Los ratos que pasaban juntos, eran únicos y perfectos.

Su vida, ahora, era distinta. Ella estaba a su lado, y sabía que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena.

-No suelo ser romántico, pero como ya lo he dicho, tú siempre sacas lo peor de mí… así que te lo pediré correctamente….-dijo de manera más seria y personal. Miró a sus ojos avellana, y trató de no perderse en su dulce mirada.-… Ahora, que ya te he contado sobre mi familia, y que sabes quién soy realmente… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, Hermione Granger? No soy perfecto, lo sé, pero prometo protegerte por el resto de mis días, así digas que no.

_¿En qué momento llegó a ocurrir esto?,_ pensó ella, mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos grises.

Hacía un par de meses atrás, su vida era completamente distinta, y era otra persona, la que le había preguntado lo mismo, pero ahora, era diferente.

Sentía que la emoción, la embargaba. Todo era único y verdadero, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando por él.

_Siempre fuiste tú, Draco_, se dijo nuevamente.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad. No sabía cómo, ni en qué momento, se había enamorado tan perdidamente de ese lobo.

Ella, lo había salvado de una vida descarriada y corrompida, enseñándole que había un mundo mucho mejor que ese, y que él no era como los otros.

Él podía cambiar, y lo había hecho, gracias a ella.

-Sí….-respondió Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa.-Sí, quiero serlo, Draco. Quiero ser tu esposa… No me importa el pasado, podemos empezar de nuevo…

La respuesta, fue suficiente.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Draco atrajo a la castaña hacía él, y acercó su rostro, hasta que los labios de ambos, se juntaron.

Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

La besó de manera posesiva, con demasiada desenfreno. Al fin, había aceptado ser su esposa, por lo que en cierto modo, ya era suya.

Hermione, se aferró a Draco, y sin que lo que esperara, terminó debajo de él.

No habían planeado llegar hasta ahí, pero el deseo y las ganas mutuas por seguir tocándose, les habían hecho perder la razón en esos momentos.

Sus lenguas se encontraron con mucha pasión, provocando aún más placer en ambos, en especial en Hermione. Para ella, cada beso, generaba nuevas sensaciones, era algo inexplicable, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Quería más.

Él continuaba besándola con el mismo ímpetu, pero la castaña, trató de ir más lejos, y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

El rubio, no se lo esperaba, y eso sólo terminó por empeorar la situación.

_¿Por qué me haces esto, Hermione?,_ pensó completamente tentado.

Ahora, sentía que quería tomarla en ese momento, hacerla suya y marcarla como su propiedad.

El contacto y el roce, entre ambos, era cada vez más profundo.

Draco, deslizó sus labios hacía su cuello, quería besar cada parte de ella.

Hermione, se estremeció, cuando sintió la dura masculinidad del rubio, en su entrepierna.

Alguien, debía pararlos, ya.

Pero, él prefirió seguir, no podía soltarla. Nunca la había explorado de esa forma. Todo resultaba nuevo y excitante. Su mirada, estaba cargada de pasión y lujuria.

Comenzó a acariciarla por encima del vestido, pero la complicada indumentaria femenina de la época, le impedía poder tocar más de lo debido.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, parecían predecir lo que vendría.

Pero, antes de que eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir, antes de poder llegar a más; escucharon que la puerta de la casa, se abría lentamente.

Alguien, había entrado.

-Es mi madre…-murmuró Hermione agitada bajo él.

Draco, había estado tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no sintió llegar a la mujer.

Él, aún tenía a la chica entre sus brazos, no quería dejarla ir.

Ninguno, deseaba hacerlo, pero era necesario.

-Ve...-le ordenó resignado, mientras se daban un último beso apasionado, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Parecía, que por el momento, se tendrían que acostumbrar a su nueva situación.

No podían ser tan descuidados, la próxima vez.

Hermione, se puso de pie y apagó la única vela, que alumbraba la tibia habitación.

Le dio un último vistazo a Draco, y luego salió a darle el encuentro a su madre.

-Estabas con el muchacho…-sentenció la señora Granger, creyendo que su hija, sólo se encargaba de cuidarlo.

-Sólo vigilaba su sueño, madre.-mintió, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Pero, en verdad, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir entre los dos.

_¿Por qué su madre había tenido que llegar?,_ se preguntó mientras aún sentía el dulce sabor de los labios Draco.

* * *

**Yo también, me pregunto lo mismo! jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Y les prometo que intentaré actualizar pronto el capítulo 18! :)**

**Saludos! **

**Rosalie!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Theodore, notaba que sus heridas tardaban en sanar.

_¿Por qué?, _pensó.

¿Acaso se estaba debilitando?

Gruñó con fuerzas, cuando recordó que todo esto era por culpa de Draco.

Siempre habían discutido, no simpatizaban, ni tampoco coincidían en nada, pero ahora, él había ido demasiado lejos.

Aún no entendía cómo uno de los suyos, podía verse afectado por algo tan estúpido como lo era el amor. Aquello, no existía en sus genes, era imposible. Ellos, vivían una vida de asesinos y llevaban una maldición a cuestas, nunca podrían llegar a albergar esa clase de sentimiento.

_¿Draco enamorado?..., _se preguntó el castaño, _No por mucho…_

Esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa, cuando pensó en lo que tenía planeado para él.

Quería que sufriera y castigarlo por haberse atrevido a abandonar la manada.

Esa clase de ofensa, sólo se pagaba con la muerte.

Y él, haría exactamente eso, no habría segundas oportunidades.

Por mucho que lo odiara, Theodore reconocía que el rubio había llegado a ser un miembro casi tan poderoso como él.

En su último enfrentamiento, ambos habían quedado casi al borde de la muerte.

Si seguía así, no quería ni imaginar, lo fuerte que sería Draco cuando cumpliera los dieciocho.

Pero antes de acabar con él, tenía que lidiar con el otro problema, con la culpable que lo había hecho rebelarse ante ellos.

_Maldita perra_, pensó Nott recordando a la chica.

No había mentido, cuando dijo que jugaría con ella un poco antes de asesinarla.

Volvió a sonreír satisfecho.

Regresaría a ese maldito pueblo en cuanto obtuviera las fuerzas necesarias, y muy pronto, se vengaría de Draco y de su amada novia, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Los días habían pasado, increíblemente, rápido.

Una semana, y todo parecía mejorar, sin embargo, no podían confiarse. El sacerdote Moody, había convocado a una búsqueda por la tarde, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna nueva pista en los bosques.

-¿Neville irá con ellos?-le preguntó Hermione a Luna.

-Sí…-contestó la rubia.-Todos se reunirán en una hora… Aunque, no hay manera de impedírselo… Tú sabes como es él, Hermione.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió ella, cogiendo su canasta.

-¿Adónde te diriges?

-A casa de los Weasley…-murmuró aburrida.-Mi madre, dice que debo pasar tiempo con Ginny….

-Me apeno por ella.-dijo la rubia con sinceridad.- Sé que aún no se recupera de la muerte de su hermano…

-Ni creo que lo haga… Pero intentaré animarla un poco…-respondió.-Ya debo irme, o se me hará tarde. Te veo luego, Luna.-finalizó despidiéndose de su amiga.

Tan pronto como pudo, Hermione cruzó la plaza principal, y de inmediato, sintió como si varias miradas de curiosidad recaían sobre ella.

No era necesario preguntarse por qué la observaban.

Muchos de ellos, ya sabían sobre el inesperado huésped en la casa de los Granger, y al tratarse de una aldea pequeña, las noticias corrían rápido.

Hermione, decidió no darles importancia, y continuó su camino hasta que llegó a casa de los Weasley.

Miró el lugar con cierta desconfianza. Ginny, era su mejor amiga, pero muchas cosas, habían pasado en ese corto tiempo, y una de ellas, era que la relación entre ambas, se había deteriorado.

-Qué bueno que estés, aquí…-exclamó la señora Weasley, abriendo la puerta.-Ginevra, está en su habitación… Puedes ir a buscarla.

-Mi madre le envía esto, señora Weasley…-murmuró Hermione, entregándole una canasta llena de bizcochos recién horneados.

-Que amable de su parte.-le respondió secamente, mientras lo cogía y se llevaba el cesto a la cocina.

La chica, se mordió el labio, y subió las escaleras con lentitud.

Sentía que algo no iba bien.

Luego de dar un par de golpes a la puerta de Ginny, esta se abrió de inmediato.

-Hermione…-soltó la pelirroja sorprendida.- ¿Harry, no ha venido contigo?

-No… Él, y los otros chicos, irán con el sacerdote Moody a los bosques…-le explicó sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

-Lo sé…-respondió llevándose una mano al pecho.- Mi madre me lo dijo, pero creí que… creí que vendría a despedirse… No lo veo, desde el funeral.-sentenció recordando la muerte de su hermano, y comenzando a derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Ginny, él ha estado muy ocupado…-murmuró Hermione abrazándola.

-Sí… supongo…-contestó cogiendo un pañuelo.

-Me dijo que vendría a verte mañana…-mintió, pensando que aquello mejoraría el ánimo de su amiga, pero se equivocó.

De un momento a otro, la pelirroja, dejó de llorar, y cambió de tema, radicalmente.

-Estaba pensando…-comenzó a decirle.- Nunca me dijiste, cómo lograste escapar de ese ataque…

Hermione, se sintió confundida por sus palabras, pero disimuló.

-Mi vestido se rasgó, y Luna me acompañó de vuelta a casa antes de que todo empezara.-le respondió naturalmente.

Ambas, se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. Al parecer, la menor de los Weasley, no parecía nada feliz con ese encierro que ella misma se había auto-impuesto.

-Ginny, creo que te haría bien salir un poco… Estar aquí, sólo empeorará las cosas.-sugirió.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Ginevra, le envió una mirada de ironía.

Sabía que Hermione, había venido sólo por obligación y no porque en verdad quería hacerlo. Podía notarlo.

-Ronald, me dijo que tampoco has tenido tiempo para él… ¿Es cierto eso?-preguntó de pronto.

Hermione, no podía creerlo.

_¿Por qué le hacía esa clase de preguntas?_

-También me dijo que quieres retrasar la boda... ¿Por qué?-continuó diciéndole con la misma actitud mordaz.

Ginevra, jamás le había hablado así.

_¿Qué le ocurría?_

-Él conoce mis razones…-respondió Hermione, poniéndose de pie.-Además, eso es algo que sólo nos incumbe a Ronald y a mí…

En ese momento, Ginny, expresó su arrepentimiento y trató de remediar la situación.

-Lo siento, Hermione…-le confesó.-Tienes razón… Es sólo que, estoy algo paranoica, siento que Harry ya no es el mismo... ¿Crees que este con alguien más?

_Así que todo esto era por Harry_, pensó Hermione.

-No, Ginny…-mintió aclarándose la voz, y sintiéndose terrible por la mentira que decía.-Él, no haría algo así.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-insistió.-Sé que algo anda mal con él…

Hermione la miró fijamente. Sabía que su amistad con ella, terminaría el día en que la pelirroja se enterara sobre la infidelidad de Harry.

Sin saber qué hacer, trató de consolarla, y decirle, que todo acabaría pronto.

-Todo estará bien, Ginny…-fue lo único que pudo decir.-Las cosas mejorarán…

Luego de aquello, continuaron conversando con tranquilidad, sin preguntas incómodas ni indirectas, sin embargo, Hermione, aún podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

Se despidieron, y quedaron en verse otro día, pero la castaña, dudaba mucho de que algo así volviera a repetirse.

_Nunca debí haber venido_, se dijo saliendo de la casa y caminando en dirección a la plaza.

La mayoría de hombres, ya estaban reunidos ahí, pero parecía que el sacerdote tenía un anuncio que dar a los demás aldeanos.

Hermione, se acercó lo suficiente para oír sus palabras, esperando no llamar la atención de nadie.

-Esas criaturas, pueden camuflarse entre nosotros como simples humanos... Además, tienen un líder.-decía el hombre.-Si han atacado este pueblo, es porque desean algo de aquí…

El sacerdote, miró a los aterrados aldeanos.

-¿Qué es lo que desean, padre?-preguntó uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado.

-No lo sé aún… Pero, creo que podría tratarse de una persona…-sentenció generando miedo.-Y es seguro, que volverán…

La gente entró en pánico, en especial, las mujeres, que se veían perdidas si un ataque como ese, volvía a ocurrir.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?-preguntó el alcalde.

-Aún no han obtenido lo que desean…-le respondió.-Ahora, mismo me dirigiré a los bosques. Necesito recolectar más evidencia, y luego, visitaré a cada familia de esta aldea, interrogándoles sobre lo ocurrido la noche del ataque…

Eso fue suficiente, para que Hermione, quisiera irse de ahí.

Habían tantas personas a su alrededor, que creyó que jamás saldría.

-Señorita Granger…-llamó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

La castaña volteó, y para su pesar, se encontró con el sobrino del sacerdote.

_¿Qué demonios quería?,_ pensó.

-Espero, no haberla asustado…-le dijo el chico reconociendo su ansiedad por salir de ahí.

-No, no lo ha hecho…-respondió ella cortésmente.

Víctor, le hecho una mirada, y sonrió de lado.

-¿Y cómo va el muchacho?-inquirió buscando entablar una conversación.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Hermione, sin entenderle.

-El chico, aquel herido que tienen en su casa… ¿Está mejor?-le preguntó.-Hoy por la mañana, hablé con su madre y me dijo, que se había recuperado considerablemente.

Ella, se quedó en silencio.

-De hecho, dicen que el sanador no le había dado muchas expectativas de vida…-agregó esperando buscar alguna reacción en la castaña.

_Estúpido sanador,_ pensó tratando de no ser muy obvia.

-Bueno, debe ser un milagro.-fingió Hermione.

Víctor, asintió en silencio.

-Señorita Granger, quería disculparme con usted, si es que llegó a malinterpretar nuestra conversación de la vez pasada…-le dijo de pronto.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó ella.

-Supe que está comprometida… -comenzó a decir.-No lo sabía.

Hermione, alzó una ceja.

Quiso responderle de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó otra voz a su lado.

-Así es.-sentenció Ronald a sus espaldas.-La señorita Granger, está comprometida conmigo…

Ella, giró a verlo, y a juzgar por su expresión, podía decirse que él no estaba nada contento con la situación.

-Ah, usted debe ser el afortunado señor Weasley.-empezó a decir Krum de forma agradable.

-Y usted debe ser el sobrino del sacerdote.-sentenció Ron, con ganas de asesinarlo.

El fastidio y la tensión, estaban en el aire, y no era necesario, armar un lío por algo así.

-Bueno, ya debo irme… Un gusto haberlo conocido, señor Weasley…-dijo Víctor, mirando al chico, y luego a Hermione.-Hasta luego, señorita Granger.

Hermione, observó a su prometido, y trató de cambiar de tema.

-¿No irás con los ellos?-le cuestionó, al ver que los demás hombres se preparaban para ir con el sacerdote.

-¿Quieres qué vaya?-preguntó Ronald, fijándose en la actitud de su novia.

-Todos irán… Harry, mi padre, tus hermanos, pensé que también lo harías...

-Entonces, quieres que vaya.-contestó de forma irónica, tal y como Ginny, lo había hecho.

Hermione, se cruzó de brazos. No tenía tiempo para soportar su inmadurez.

Se dio, media vuelta y trató de irse.

-Espera…-exclamó él, tomándola del brazo con posesión.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió fastidiada.

Ronald, miró a Hermione una vez más, y supo que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Las sospechas que él mismo se había planteado, ahora, se confirmaban.

-Necesito hablar contigo… Es sobre la boda.-le respondió.

Ella, le miró en silencio, esperando que todo terminara pronto.

-No creo que sea necesario que la retrasemos…-sentenció para su sorpresa.

Hermione, sintió que Ronald no podía estar hablando en serio.

_¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así?_

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-No podemos pensar en eso.-le espetó Hermione, esperando que el chico respondiera con la misma sumisión de las veces pasadas.

Pero, él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No.-sentenció fríamente.-Lo he conversado con mi madre, y no hay nada mejor que una boda, para acabar con todo este luto…

El pelirrojo, no quería aceptarlo, pero comenzaba a sentir que Hermione, buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar lejos de él.

_¿Por qué?,_ pensó sabiendo que la situación no era reciente, la castaña venía haciéndolo desde hacía meses atrás.

Le dirigió una mirada hostil, cuando comprendió que aquello no podía seguir así.

Por mucho tiempo, Ronald había aceptado todo lo que su novia le decía, pero desde ahora, sería él, quien tomaría las riendas de la relación.

_Así deben ser las cosas_, pensó. Para él, este era un mundo de hombres, un mundo donde las mujeres no tenían derecho a exigir, ni decidir nada.

-Es tu hermano y son decenas, las personas que murieron en ese ataque.-le dijo Hermione con incredulidad.-Sería una falta de respeto… No podemos hacer algo así.

Ella, se amparaba en el luto, pero, la verdad, era otra.

Hermione no quería, ni tenía planeado casarse con él.

-Tú eres mi prioridad.-le respondió Ron.- No retrasaremos la boda.

_¿Qué ocurre contigo?, _pensó la castaña confundida_._

-No, Ronald. No haré algo así, y esa es mi decisión. …-le dejó en claro, mientras trataba de alejarse, pero nuevamente, él volvió a detenerla.

-¿Y crees que aceptaré esa clase de respuesta, Hermione?-comenzó a decirle con rudeza.- ¿Crees que puedes seguir manipulándome? ¿Decirme qué hacer?-le espetó con furia.- Todo eso se acabó… Nos casaremos el próximo mes. Así fue como lo acordamos. Cuando te lo propuse, tu aceptaste encantada, ahora, debes cumplir con ello…

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Manipularte?-le inquirió ella con rabia.-Suéltame, Ronald…

-Si sigues así… Tendré que hablar con tus padres.-sugirió.-Y sé qué estarán de acuerdo conmigo…

Aquello, la alarmó de momento.

Sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-No te atreverías…-le espetó.-No te atreverías, Ronald.

Él se cansó de su actitud, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la besó en contra de su voluntad.

Con aquello, Hermione entendió que lo odiaba, lo detestaba y lo aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas.

En medio de esa confusión, trató de separarse, pero él era más fuerte.

Para su suerte, y antes de que la situación pudiera llegar a mayores, Harry corrió hacia ellos.

El azabache, había estado observando todo desde lejos, pero jamás creyó que la discusión llegaría a ese extremo.

-¡Ron!-gritó apartándolo de su prima.- ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Aléjalo de mí, Harry…!-sentenció ella, al verse librada del pelirrojo.

Hermione, sentía que la muerte era una mejor opción, antes que verse atada a él.

Escuchó que Harry, le decía algo a Ronald, pero no se quedó a oírlo.

Escapó de ahí, y regresó a su hogar, sintiendo que aquello no podía seguir así.

Debía escapar con Draco, cuanto antes. Tenían que salir de ahí o ese maldito pueblo, acabaría con ambos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando se sintió más calmada y creyó que podría ocultar su molestia, ingresó a su hogar.

No encontró a nadie en la sala, pero antes de correr a su habitación, escuchó que unas voces provenían de la cocina.

-Siento tanto oír eso, Draco…-decía la voz su madre.

Hermione, ahogó un grito, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como pudo, llegó a la cocina y se sorprendió por la escena.

Ahí estaba su madre, en compañía del rubio.

-Oh, Hermione, mira…-exclamó su madre señalando a Draco.-Ha logrado ponerse de pie…

La chica, esbozó una falsa sonrisa para complacer a la mujer, mientras trataba de olvidarse de lo ocurrido hacía un rato.

-Debo admitir que no creí que sobrevivirías. El sanador, dijo que no tenías muchas esperanzas de sanar...

Draco, sonrió de lado, y le dirigió una mirada a Hermione.

-Si no hubiera sido por su hija, señora Granger… No lo habría logrado.-contestó.-Sus cuidados, me ayudaron más de lo que usted pueda imaginar.

-Bueno, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama… No debes esforzarte mucho… -sugirió la mujer, cogiendo un canasto.-Volveré a la iglesia… Aun, hay mucho trabajo ahí… Los veré más tarde.

Ambos, asintieron en silencio, mientras la madre de Hermione, se retiraba.

Tan pronto como quedaron a solas, Draco se acercó a la castaña.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-le preguntó sabiendo que algo andaba mal.

Hermione, no dijo nada.

Pero, él era astuto, lo había notado desde el momento en que ella había ingresado a la habitación. No podía ocultarle nada.

De inmediato, levantó su rostro y la obligó a mirarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-repitió.

Ella, lo miró fijamente, y trató de disimular.

-Prométeme que nos iremos pronto de aquí…-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Draco, alzó una ceja sin entender.

-Hermione…

-No es nada.-le interrumpió ella.- Pero, creo que la gente empieza a sospechar.

-Que lo hagan…-respondió él.- No nos quedaremos para escuchar lo que dicen.

Ella, sonrió de lado.

Draco, también lo hizo. Él, sabía que esa no era toda la verdad, pero prefirió no presionarla.

-Nos iremos de aquí, te lo prometo…-comenzó a decirle para tranquilizarla.

Hermione, suspiró aliviada.

-En verdad, no importa adonde vayamos, Draco…-respondió con seguridad.- Siempre y cuando, estés conmigo...

Él, la observó por un momento, y se perdió en sus bellos ojos chocolate.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de ella, y le dio el reconfortante beso que ambos necesitaban.

* * *

**_Hola! Pues, muchos deben estar odiándome por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero no se desesperen, y_****_a tengo el capítulo 19 casi listo, y lo más probable es que lo suba pronto._**

**_Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora._ **

_**Rosalie :)**_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19:**

Victor Krum, se dirigió a la estancia donde se hospedaba su tío e ingresó con prisa.

El muchacho, había cumplido con lo que le habían ordenado. Averiguar e indagar sobre quienes podían ser considerados sospechosos en la aldea.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos. Al parecer, el alcalde les había dado una inesperada visita, haciendo que se guardara sus comentarios para después.

-He tratado con esas criaturas anteriormente, alcalde.-le decía Moody.-Y puedo asegurarle, que aquellos lobos, si poseen forma humana… Son personas que están malditas, vagan errantes y buscan acabar con la vida de inocentes… Puede que, inclusive, se encuentren aquí mismo, camuflados entre nosotros, en su misma aldea…

El alcalde, no podía creer en algo así, todo sonaba tan irreal, que por un momento pensó que el sacerdote se había vuelto loco, pero fingió hacerle caso.

-Según tengo entendido, muchas personas no asistieron al festival esa noche.-siguió diciéndole el sacerdote.

-Así es. ¿Piensa interrogarlos?-inquirió el hombre.

-Por supuesto, que lo haré. Iré a interrogar a cada familia de Hogsmeade, y empezaré por aquellos que estuvieron ausentes al momento del ataque.

-Me parece un buen comienzo, padre…-le dijo el alcalde.-Espero, que esto le proporcione la información que necesita, pues no hemos tenido muchos avances, últimamente…

El sacerdote, sabía lo que sus palabras significaban.

-No quiero cuestionar sus métodos, pero en verdad, espero que logré acabar con esas criaturas cuanto antes…-finalizó.

Con aquellas palabras, el alcalde, se despidió de ellos y brevemente, salió de ahí.

De inmediato, Moody se acercó a su sobrino en busca de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Hiciste lo qué te pedí?- le exigió con desesperación.

-Sí, tío…-respondió Víctor.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada interesante, sólo más de lo mismo…-le confesó.

El sacerdote, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y trató de pensar con claridad. No quería que el caso se le saliera de control. Él, ya había acabado con esa clase de criaturas antes, no podía fallar ahora o de lo contrario, quedaría como un fraude ante toda la población.

Víctor, comenzó a decirle la información que creyó importante, pero no terminó por convencer a su alterado tío.

-No me servirá de nada.-sentenció el hombre, siendo realista.

Sin embargo, el chico se guardó un pequeño detalle para el final.

-Por la mañana hablé con el sanador…-comentó de pronto.- Me dijo que la mayoría de los heridos fallecieron esta semana, a excepción de uno…

-¿Quién?

-Un desconocido, al que los Granger han alojado en su casa.

Repentinamente, aquello llamó la atención del sacerdote.

_¿Un desconocido?,_ pensó.

-También hablé con la hija de la familia…-admitió.-Ella, lucía algo renuente a responder mis preguntas. Parecía incómoda…

Moody, se quedó en silencio, mientras pensaba en lo que su sobrino le había dicho.

_¿Acaso, aquel desconocido podía ser considerado como un sospechoso?_

Tal vez, tenía la respuesta ante sus ojos, y no lo había notado.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Hermione, se quitó un mechón castaño que caía por su frente, y ayudó a su madre a poner la mesa.

Esa noche, Harry y su padre, habían regresado temprano del trabajo, por lo que todos cenarían juntos en compañía de Draco.

La castaña, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante algo así, lo único que le quedaba era rogar porque todo saliera bien y él contestará a las inquietudes de su familia con naturalidad.

-¿Dices que tu apellido es Black, muchacho?-preguntó su padre, mirando con cierta curiosidad al rubio.

Él, asintió.

-Así es, señor Granger…-respondió con seguridad.-Soy Draco Black.

Nadie había escuchado ese apellido con anterioridad, pero aun así, no generó sospechas.

-¿Adónde dijiste que te dirigías?-continuó preguntándole.

-A la aldea Slytherine, señor… Estaba de camino a ese lugar, cuando fui atacado por esas criaturas….-mintió de manera formidable.

Hermione, le observó con discreción.

Draco, mentía bastante bien y había llegado a decirlo de una manera tan natural, que hasta ella se lo hubiera creído, de no ser porque sabía la verdad.

-Eso no está muy lejos de aquí…-intervino Harry con cierto recelo.-Podrías llegar a caballo, en menos de dos días…

El azabache, no podía evitar mirar a Draco con desconfianza, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que había algo extraño en él.

-En una semana o dos, Draco podrá irse…-intervino la señora Granger, mirando a su sobrino con reproche.- Aún, es muy pronto. Primero, debe terminar de sanarse por completo...

Hermione, le dirigió una mirada a su primo.

_¿Por qué, simplemente, no se quedaba callado?,_ pensó esperando que no siguiera con esa actitud.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, señor Granger…-murmuró Draco a modo de gratitud.-Usted y su familia, han sido muy amables en aceptarme aquí… y gracias a su hija. Creo que sin sus cuidados, no habría logrado sanar en lo absoluto…

La castaña, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que llamó la atención de Harry.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Draco.-respondió el hombre despreocupado.-Es nuestro deber ayudar al prójimo.

Para suerte de ambos, no se hicieron más preguntas, y todo continuó como de costumbre hasta que la cena terminó.

Luego, cada quien se retiró a su habitación, y Hermione, hizo lo mismo, no sin antes llevar consigo un pequeño farol de aceite para iluminar su alcoba.

Despreocupadamente, subió las escaleras, y ni bien llegó, se encontró a Draco ahí.

-¿Qué haces, aquí?-inquirió Hermione sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

Aún era muy temprano, y su madre o cualquier miembro de su familia, podían estar despiertos.

-Sólo, quiero jugar un rato…-respondió él, de forma sugerente, mientras rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

La chica, alzó una ceja.

_¿Por qué me haces esto?,_ se preguntó tentada a caer en su juego.

Ella, buscó dirigir su atención a otro tema.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese apellido tan extraño? ¿_Black_? Nunca antes lo había oído…-le dijo tratando de que la soltara, aunque muy en el fondo, no deseaba que lo hiciera.

-Lo tomé prestado del sacerdote de mi madre… -respondió él, sonriendo y sabiendo lo que la chica intentaba hacer.

-Que interesante…-murmuró Hermione.-Pero, hablo en serio, Draco… Aún es temprano, y no puedes estar aquí.

-¿En serio, quieres que me vaya?-preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella, y percibiendo un leve aumento en su pulso.

Hermione, sonrió de lado.

-No, no quiero que te vayas, pero debes hacerlo…-le respondió siendo sensata.

-Sólo será un momento…-le pidió acariciando su espalda.-Aunque, no sé si pueda controlarme esta vez…

La castaña, se mordió el labio inferior.

_¿Por qué siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión?_

Sin poder resistirse ante aquel sugerente gesto, Draco, eliminó la distancia que les separaba y la besó con pasión.

Le encantaba besar esos perfectos labios, y hacer que el corazón de Hermione latiera así de rápido.

-Eres hermosa…-susurró él.

Ella, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Pensaban volver a fundirse en otro beso, pero unos golpes en la puerta, les hicieron detenerse.

-Es tu primo…-susurró Draco sin separarse de ella.

La castaña, se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

Tenía que actuar rápido.

-¿Hermione…?-exclamó el chico desde afuera.

-Dame un minuto, Harry.-contestó ella, esperando que Draco, la soltara.

El rubio, sonrió de lado, tomando la situación con buen ánimo, aunque debía admitir que odiaba que les hubieran interrumpido.

Finalmente, la liberó.

Hermione, se arregló el vestido, y se dignó a abrir la puerta.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Harry?-preguntó asomándose.

-No es nada…-respondió.- Es sólo que quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer…

_Mala idea_, pensó Hermione al saber a lo que se refería.

-No, no…-intentó decirle con su mejor sonrisa.-Ya no importa, Harry… No hablemos de eso.

Él, no le hizo caso y continuó.

-Jamás pensé que Ron llegaría actuar de ese modo y hacerte algo así…

_Demasiada información_, se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que Draco estaba oyendo todo.

-Bueno, ya pasó… Olvidémonos de eso.-le respondió cortante.

Pero, Harry la conocía bastante bien.

Esa no era una respuesta que su prima podía llegar a dar.

-¿Todo está bien?-le preguntó, mientras intentaba ingresar a la habitación, pero de inmediato, Hermione se lo impidió.

Antes, él solía pasar horas enteras con ella por la noche, hablando sobre situaciones ocurridas durante el día y confiándose secretos, pero ahora, era como si una barrera invisible se hubiera establecido entre ambos.

_¿Qué sucedía? _

-Harry, me siento algo cansada… ¿Podemos continuar esta charla, mañana?-le pidió ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes…-respondió sin tragarse ese cuento.-Que duermas bien.

-Tú también, Harry…

Al fin, el chico se fue, y Hermione pensó que ya eran demasiados los problemas que tenía como para tener que explicarle a Draco, lo que Harry le había dicho.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?-le exigió Draco, intentando contener la calma, pero en esos momentos, era imposible, pensaba lo peor.

-Nada…-respondió ella, sabiendo lo inútil que sería decir eso.-Él, sólo quiere que nos casemos pronto, el próximo mes… Ha empezado a sospechar.

Él, sabía que parte de eso era cierto, pero había algo que ella no le decía.

Ambos, se miraron.

Ahora, entendía porque había llegado tan nerviosa la otra noche.

_¿Qué demonios le había hecho Weasley?_

-¿Qué te hizo?-repitió.

Ella, guardó silencio por unos segundos, intentando no pensar en su reacción, hasta que finalmente, se lo dijo.

-Él me besó en contra de mi voluntad…-le confesó.-Lo siento, no pude detenerlo…

-Lo mataré.-sentenció Draco, comenzando a sentir una rabia incontrolable.

Aquello, no era buena señal. Sabía que si perdía el autocontrol, podía transformarse en lobo, y ponía en riesgo la seguridad de Hermione.

_¿Por qué no podía ser normal_?, pensó con furia al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la castaña. Su mayor temor era perderla, no podía dejar que algo así sucediera.

Y todo era culpa de Weasley.

Ese imbécil, creía que podía hacer lo que quería.

_Te mataré_, volvió a pensar.

-Draco…-exclamó Hermione, al ver que él no decía nada.

Ella, ya se esperaba esa reacción, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse confundida.

-Perdóname…-le pidió él, mientras miraba el vacío.-A veces… a veces, siento que no puedo controlarme, y pensar en lo que te hizo ese idiota, sólo hacen que las cosas empeoren.-le explicó.-Perdóname… Es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

-¿Perderme?-inquirió ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

_¿Por qué pensaba eso?_

-Jamás me perderás, Draco…-le afirmó con seguridad.-No vuelvas a decir algo así…

Lo miró con cierta compasión, y sin temor alguno, Hermione se acercó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

Él, la miró por unos segundos, y luego, asintió como respuesta.

-Lamento, haberme comportado de esa forma.-le dijo.

-No hay nada que lamentar…-aseguró ella, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le depositaba un cálido beso para apaciguar la situación.

-No vuelvas a ocultarme algo así…-le exigió Draco, sin separarse de su lado.

-Nunca volveré a hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Él, no podía dejar que algo así volviera a suceder. Hermione, era la persona más importante en su vida, nadie podía dañarla de ninguna forma, y si de algo estaba seguro, era que Weasley, pagaría caro por su error.

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica, buena o mala, me la dejan en un review. Gracias por leer!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Rosalie.**_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20:**

La tarde era bastante acogedora, el sol caía y sus últimos rayos iluminaban el pequeño río frente a ellos.

-¿Entonces, quieres que sea la próxima semana?-preguntó Hermione, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco.

Adoraba esos momentos, cuando podían estar juntos, sin tener que fingir, sin tener que aparentar.

-Sí…-respondió él.- Habré cumplido los dieciocho para cuando llegue ese momento, y podré protegerte sin temor a fallar...

-¿Es por eso que aún no quieres dejar la aldea?-inquirió observándole de reojo.

Él, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero sabía que era verdad.

-Cuando tenga la mayoría de edad, seré más fuerte que Nott, y las probabilidades de que algo te pase, serán relativamente pocas…

-Creo que no deberías preocuparte por algo así.-le dijo ella.-Has logrado protegerme, sin importar la edad que tengas…

Draco, la observó.

-No te pude proteger de Weasley.-respondió recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Prometimos no volver a hablar sobre eso…-insistió Hermione, mientras miraba el paisaje.-Esta oscureciendo… Deberíamos volver.-sugirió poniéndose de pie, pero Draco se lo impidió.

-¿Deberíamos?-inquirió él.-No, aún no quiero irme.

-Pero…

-Los momentos que paso contigo, son muy breves…-le interrumpió.-Déjame, estar a tu lado sólo un poco más.

Era imposible negarse ante aquella petición.

_¿Por qué siempre se salía con la suya?_

-Lo dices como si fuera la última vez, Draco…-murmuró acariciando su cabello.-Sé que habrán muchos momentos más…

Él, esperaba que sus palabras se cumplirían.

-En mi vida, he aprendido a apreciar los buenos momentos, porque estos son prácticamente inexistentes…-le confesó perdiéndose en aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban y que lo tenían completamente cautivado.

Hermione, sabía a lo que se refería. La vida de Draco, se había visto plagada por recuerdos que él prefería olvidar, y estar junto a ella, eran los momentos más preciados que tenía. No podía arrebatarle eso.

-Tienes razón…-respondió.-Es muy poco tiempo… No es lo suficiente.

-Nunca es suficiente.-le corrigió él.-Además… ¿Podría hacer esto si no estuviéramos solos?

De pronto, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Draco besó los dulces labios de Hermione, haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás en la hierba, perdiéndose en su aroma y sus caricias.

La chica, se dejó llevar por las emociones y le correspondió como siempre lo hacía.

Poco a poco, los labios del rubio se fueron desplazando hasta llegar al cuello de su novia, donde besó con pasión.

Hermione, se estremeció un poco, al reconocer aquella sensación de calor en su vientre.

Él también sentía lo mismo, más aún cuando no pudo controlar sus impulsos, y una de sus manos terminó subiendo por el abdomen de la castaña hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, y tocar más allá de lo acostumbrado.

Ella se tensó un poco, por el inesperado contacto. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Pensó que sólo se estaban dando un apasionado beso como las otras veces, pero parecía que él iba en serio. Y aunque, tampoco quería detenerlo, sabía que era muy arriesgado seguir con eso.

-Espera, Draco…-murmuró, mientras él se detenía.

-Lo sé.-comenzó a decir, mientras acortaba la distancia para darle un último beso.-Perdóname…

Sabía que dentro de muy poco, no sería necesario pedir disculpas por sus impulsos.

-No te preocupes...-respondió ella aceptando su beso.-Pronto, esto acabará...

Él, no dijo nada, y sólo se quedó observándole.

Ya casi había anochecido, y lo mejor, era regresar.

De inmediato, se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Hermione.

Los mejores momentos, duraban poco, y este se acabó, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la aldea.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa y la castaña, se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Dónde han estado?-preguntó la señora Granger desde afuera.-El sacerdote está adentro… Quiere hablar con todos nosotros sobre lo ocurrido la noche del festival…-les informó sin darles tiempo de responder.-Dense prisa.

Aquello, la tomó desprevenida.

_¿Qué hacía ese hombre en su casa?, _pensó.

Draco, le dirigió una breve mirada para que se calmara. Ella, no tenía que preocuparse por nada, él tenía todo bajo control.

Sin demorarse ni un solo minuto más, ambos ingresaron a la sala, y se encontraron con el pequeño grupo de hombres ahí. Hermione, se preocupó un poco, cuando vio que Víctor Krum también estaba con ellos.

De inmediato, Draco, se presentó ante el sacerdote, y cuando le mencionó su apellido, Moody, no sospechó nada, sin embargo, tan pronto como la conversación surgió, el sacerdote notó ciertas actitudes que parecían hacerlo diferente al resto, como si el muchacho no fuera un simple aldeano.

Rápidamente, el hombre, comenzó a interrogar a los otros miembros de la familia, y nuevamente, se sintió decepcionado cuando no halló nada extraño o sospechoso en lo que le decían. Prosiguió a dejarles muy en claro, lo peligrosas que eran esas criaturas, lo malditos que estaban esos lobos, y lo condenados que estarían ellos, si llegaban a hacer contacto con esos demonios.

Draco, observaba la situación en silencio. Al parecer, este sacerdote, si los conocía bastante bien y sabía mucho sobre la maldición que cargaba encima, pero aun así, era un tonto, si creía que podría acabar con la manada entera.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado, cuando notó que aquel desconocido que había venido con Moody, miraba a Hermione de una forma que no le agrado en lo absoluto.

_¿Quién demonios era?,_ pensó el rubio.

Sería mejor que no siguiera haciéndolo, o sería el siguiente, después de Weasley.

-En dos días, los esperó a todos en la iglesia...

-Por supuesto, padre.-insistió la señora Granger.-Estaremos ahí…

-Antes de irme…-murmuró el hombre mirando a todos.-Les dejaré este crucifijo como protección… Todos deben tener uno en su hogar.

De inmediato, sacó el objeto de su bolso y se lo extendió al padre de Hermione.

-¿Es de plata?-preguntó Harry al ver como brillaba.

-Por supuesto que lo es, muchacho. La plata, es símbolo de protección contra esas criaturas…-le explicó.

-Gracias, padre. Lo tendremos en cuenta.-sentenció la señora Granger, abriendo la puerta.

-Es mejor que lo ponga aquí.-sugirió el padre de Hermione, colocando el crucifijo encima de la chimenea.

-Los veré el domingo.-anunció el sacerdote antes de irse con su sobrino.-A todos… A usted también, señor Black.

Draco, asintió en silencio, mientras comenzaba a sentir la influencia de la plata sobre él.

Con el pasar de los años, había aprendido a disimular su incomodidad frente a ello, y nadie pareció darse cuenta de su padecimiento, a excepción de Hermione, ella sí sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Recordaba, perfectamente, lo que él le había dicho aquella vez durante el ataque.

La castaña, esperó porque la cena terminara y que toda su familia se dirigiera a sus aposentos, antes de poder infiltrarse en la habitación del rubio.

-Pensé que habías dicho que aún era muy temprano para vernos.-exclamó Draco sorprendido de verla ahí.

-No importa eso. ¿Estás bien…?-le preguntó.

-No te preocupes por algo así…-respondió al saber a lo que se refería.- Estoy perfectamente bien.

Ella, asintió en silencio, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-Él, lo sabe…-sentenció Hermione, en referencia al sacerdote.-Sé que sabe algo…

-Debo admitir, que me sorprendió lo mucho que sabe sobre la maldición que cargo y lo que soy, pero no es necesario alarmarse por algo así.

-Pero…

-Si por algún motivo, llega a saberlo, será muy tarde… Ni tú, ni yo, estaremos para verlo.

Hermione, sonrió de lado.

_Mucho mejor,_ pensó Draco al ver que había logrado tranquilizarla.

-Por cierto… ¿quién era el otro hombre que vino con él?-inquirió de pronto.

-Su sobrino.-le respondió Hermione.

-Te estuvo observando por un largo rato.

La castaña, no se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Sí, lo vi.-dijo despreocupada.-Pero no le di importancia.

-Será mejor que no vuelva a hacerlo.

-¿Matarás a todos los hombres que me miren de esa forma?-cuestionó Hermione en tono de broma.

-Sí.-respondió como si fuera lo más natural.-Eres mía. Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Ella, asintió resignada. Sabía que sería imposible cambiar aquella actitud posesiva de él, pero no se quejaba, le encantaba como era, y no tenía planeado hacer algo así.

-Lo sé...-respondió uniendo sus labios a los de Draco.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy, lamento que haya sido corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, aún así espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer! :-)**_

_**Rosalie...**_

**_PS: Prometo que habrá actualizaciones seguidas, la semana que viene! :)_**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21:**

Hermione, supo que había amanecido cuando una débil luz se filtró por la ventana.

De inmediato, salió de la habitación de Draco, esperando no ser vista, y subió las escaleras en dirección a su alcoba.

Todo parecía estar en completa soledad, y nadie había despertado aún, sin embargo, cuando ya tenía la mano en el picaporte y estaba a punto de girarlo, alguien la detuvo por detrás.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-inquirió una voz.

Cuando volteó, se encontró cara a cara con Harry. Él, lucía cansado y tenía el aspecto de haber pasado toda la noche fuera.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo…-respondió ella con naturalidad.- ¿De dónde vienes?

El azabache, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y no dijo nada, pero sabía que era imposible negar lo evidente.

-¿Estuviste con ella, no es así?-inquirió Hermione refiriéndose a Pansy.-No quiero meterme en tus asuntos… ¿Pero, cuándo piensas terminar la relación que llevas con Ginny?

-Lo sé.-dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

-Harry, estoy hablando en serio…-exclamó la castaña al reconocer su actitud.-Ginevra, está muy mal y sospecha de ti. Sabe que algo está pasando, y sé que no tardará en descubrirlo. Por favor, acaba con eso.

Él, sabía que había cometido muchos errores, pero no se arrepentía de nada, el amor que sentía por Pansy, era único y verdadero. Algo, que jamás había logrado sentir por Ginevra.

-Escaparé con ella.-sentenció de pronto.- Escaparé con Pansy.

Sus inesperadas palabras, crearon confusión en Hermione.

_¿Acaso había escuchado bien?,_ pensó mientras creía estar en medio de una pesadilla.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No, ahora, cuando ella tenía planeado hacer lo mismo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Harry…-trató de decirle, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Ambos, no podían escapar al mismo tiempo.

-Hermione, deseo casarme con Pansy.-le aseguró observándola fijamente.-La amo.

La castaña, conocía bastante bien esa mirada. Si él hablaba de esa forma, era porque ya lo había decidido, y nadie ni nada, lo haría cambiar de opinión.

_Demonios,_ pensó.

-Harry, no puedes hacer algo así… No puedes irte de ese modo.

-Jamás podría quedarme con Pansy en este pueblo... La gente, nos despreciaría y sólo seríamos una vergüenza para tus padres…

Hermione, entendía perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle. Era obvio que si Harry se casaba con esa chica, tendría que huir a un lugar donde nadie conociera el pasado de ella.

En una aldea tan conservadora como lo era Hogsmeade, aquello sería un verdadero escándalo.

-¿Por qué no esperas un poco más?-trató de decirle.

-No puedo, Hermione.-le dijo.-No me pidas que lo haga…

-Y...¿Cuándo planeas irte?-le preguntó resignada.

-Pensaba hacerlo después de tu boda…

-No, no habrá ninguna boda.-le confesó tan pronto como pudo.

-¿Entonces, ya lo decidiste?

-Sí.-sentenció ella.

-¿Él, lo sabe?-inquirió Harry, echándole una mirada.

Hermione, demoró en responderle.

-No, aún no se lo he dicho, pero lo haré en estos días.-le respondió.-Tú, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Harry, supo a lo que se refería.

Por su propio bien, él también acabaría su noviazgo con Ginevra esa misma semana.

-Es mejor que vayas a la cama...-le sugirió Hermione.-Se te ve exhausto…

-Eso haré.-respondió él, quitándose la capa.-Te veré, después.

Ella, asintió en silencio y lo dejó marchar.

Luego, la castaña se encerró en su habitación y trató de calmarse, sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas, se sintió agobiada de tanto pensar en lo que Harry le había confesado.

-Esto, no puede estar pasando.-se repitió a sí misma, mientras miraba el cielo a través de su ventana.

_¿Por qué tenía que escaparse con esa chica, ahora?,_ pensó tratando de hallar alguna solución.

Pero, era imposible. Él estaba profundamente enamorado de Pansy, y ella, conocía bastante bien lo que significaba eso. Los dos, se encontraban en situaciones similares.

-¡Hermione!-llamó su madre desde la cocina.

Aquello, la hizo volver a la realidad, y no demoró en bajar.

-Tráeme algo de agua, por favor.-le pidió la mujer, entregándole un pequeño balde de madera.

Ella, asintió en silencio, y salió en dirección al pozo que había frente a su casa.

Por muy difícil que fuera, ya había tomado una decisión.

De la misma manera que su primo deseaba ser feliz al lado de Pansy, ella también deseaba serlo al lado de Draco.

Sabía que sus padres, estarían decepcionados de ambos, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que definitivamente ni ella o Harry, serían felices en Hogsmeade.

-Me alegra encontrarte sola.-irrumpió alguien sus espaldas.

Hermione, reconoció al dueño de aquella voz y quiso desaparecer.

-¿Qué deseas, Ronald?-inquirió de mala gana.

-Vengo a verte, y a disculparme por lo del otro día…-comenzó a decirle, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Disculparte?

-Siento mucho lo que dije…-reconoció.-Fue una locura de mi parte.

-Está bien…-contestó la castaña, sin ganas de continuar con eso.

-Todo seguirá como antes.-insistió él.-La boda se realizará como la teníamos planeada, y te prometo que no la adelantaremos.

Hermione, se quedó de piedra.

Eso significaba que el maldito casamiento seguía en pie.

De todas formas, ya no tenía por qué importarle. Si todo salía bien, ella ya no estaría presente cuando aquel día llegara.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó él.

En verdad, no tenía nada que decir. No le interesaba lo que Ronald pensara o tenía planeado hacer.

-¿Qué es lo qué te ocurre?-le increpó de pronto, comenzando a sentirse exasperado e impaciente por la falta de interés de su novia.- ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres casarte conmigo?-le lanzó.- ¿Es eso, verdad? Admítelo, Hermione…

La castaña, suspiró resignada.

No podía seguir creándole falsas ilusiones.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que saberlo.

-Sí, tienes razón...-sentenció ella con firmeza.- Yo, ya no deseo casarme contigo.

De inmediato, Ronald sintió como si el mundo entero se desplomaba bajo sus pies. Jamás pensó, que Hermione llegaría a aceptarlo de esa forma.

_No podía estar hablando en serio_, se dijo a sí mismo.

_¿Acaso nunca había tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos?_

-¿¡Por qué!?-exclamó al borde de la desesperación.

_Qué situación tan incómoda_, pensó ella, con temor a que Draco saliera por esa puerta y cometiera una locura.

-Ya no siento lo mismo por ti... Creo que siempre confundí el amor que te tenía, con la amistad que nos une desde niños…-trató de explicarle, pero él no entendía razones.

Aquello, había rebalsado su paciencia y sentía que ella sólo se estaba burlando de él.

-No puedes decir eso…-le espetó con furia.

-Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ronald no quería seguir oyéndola y se arrepentía de haberle hecho aquella fatídica pregunta.

Sus palabras, habían herido sus sentimientos, y era como si todo el futuro que se había imaginado a su lado, hubiera desaparecido de inmediato.

_¡No!,_ se dijo a sí mismo. No permitiría que aquello se fuera.

No la perdería.

Ella, había prometido casarse con él, y así sería.

-No me importa lo que digas, Hermione.-le dijo con rabia.- Nos casaremos, quieras o no. Tus padres, no permitirán que anules el compromiso… No lo permitirán.

-No, me casaré contigo, Ronald…-repitió sin temor a sus advertencias.- Y será mejor que te vayas. Esta conversación no nos llevará a nada...-finalizó, mientras se alejaba de su lado.

De ninguna manera, la dejaría ir.

Sin poder controlarse, Ronald, fue tras ella, y cuando estaba por detenerla, alguien se interpuso y bloqueó su camino.

El pelirrojo, no lo había visto venir.

-Ella, ha dicho que te vayas.-ordenó una voz que Hermione reconoció al instante.

_¿De dónde había salido?,_ pensó la castaña, mientras sentía que su peor pesadilla se había cumplido.

Al girar, vio a Draco furioso, y observaba a Ronald como si lo fuera a asesinar en cualquier momento.

-Esto no es contigo…-le dijo el menor de los Weasley, creyendo haber visto aquel rostro antes. -Tú debes ser el desconocido al que tienen alojado aquí. ¿Verdad?-preguntó dando en el clavo.-Pues bien, volveré a repetírtelo, esto no es de tu incum…

-¿Me estás ordenando algo a mí?-le interrumpió Draco, sin dejarlo terminar.

Su actitud amenazadora, y sin contar con que el rubio_,_ era varios centímetros más alto que él, intimidaron al pelirrojo.

-Está bien…-trató de decir Hermione en medio de ambos.-Ronald, es mejor que te vayas… Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

Esto no podía seguir, o de lo contrario, ocurriría una tragedia.

-¿Ron?-cuestionó Harry, saliendo de la casa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él, apenas había oído las palabras de su amigo. Su atención estaba enfocada en Hermione y en aquel desconocido, que había salido en su defensa.

-Sólo venía a visitar a mi prometida, Harry.-respondió.- ¿Acaso, también estás de su lado?

El azabache, miró a Hermione, y luego a Ronald.

Ya se imaginaba lo que ella debía haberle dicho, pero la entendía y siempre estaría de su lado.

-Es mejor que te vayas.-le sugirió al pelirrojo.-Yo, hablaré con ella.-mintió sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de parecer.

_Esto, no se queda así,_ pensó Ronald, mientras les daba una última mirada, y se iba de ahí.

* * *

_**Bueno, gracias por leer, y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**No tengo nada más que decir, sólo dejen un review si desean que actualice pronto :)**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Rosalie...**_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22:**

Ronald, llegó a las afueras de su casa, sintiendo que la furia aún recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

_No te dejaré_, pensó recordando las frías palabras de Hermione, y de inmediato, pateó al suelo con impotencia.

-¿Ron?-preguntó Ginevra, saliendo de la cabaña.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Al principio, él no dijo nada. Se sentía demasiado humillado, como para hablar de ese tema con su hermana, pero sabía que debía decírselo.

-Es Hermione…-admitió.

Inconscientemente, la pelirroja, ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Quiere cancelar la boda…-exclamó, sin disimular su rabia.

La chica, se llevó una mano a los labios sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-inquirió.-¿Estás seguro?

Él, asintió.

-Ella mismo me lo dijo, Ginny...-respondió Ronald, recordando el horrible episodio.-Dijo que ya no desea casarse conmigo.

-No puedo creerlo...-murmuró.

Sabía que la relación entre su hermano y Hermione, había empeorado, pero siempre pensó, que con el tiempo ambos llegarían a arreglar sus diferencias.

-... Ella no puede hacer algo así.-continuó diciendo el pelirrojo con frustración.-La decisión, fue de los dos…

Lucía devastado y parecía querer darse por vencido, pero Ginevra, no lo permitiría.

Viendo como habían sucedido los hechos, para ella la única culpable era Hermione, y definitivamente, no podía salirse con la suya.

-Por supuesto, que no puede, Ronald.-comenzó a decirle.- La decisión fue de ambos, pero tú pediste su mano a su padre, y es con él con quien debes hablar… Sé que el señor Granger, no lo permitirá… ¿Cómo quedaría su familia, si se rompe el compromiso? Nadie creería en su palabra…

Ronald, ya había pensado en eso. Sabía que la decisión de cancelar la boda, no dependía de Hermione, sino de su padre. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que parecía molestarle. Había algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Ron?-instigó la pelirroja.-Tienes que hablar con el señor Granger, ahora mismo…

Él, asintió brevemente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Ginny. Pero, no sólo es eso… Yo vi su mirada, y sé que ella ya no siente nada por mí.

Ginevra, sintió pena por su hermano, y supo que aquella mirada era la misma que había visto en los ojos de Harry.

-Así es, muchacho.-exclamó una macabra voz femenina tras de ellos.-Ella, ya no siente nada por ti.

De inmediato, ambos chicos giraron y se encontraron con la presencia de cierta mujer indeseable.

-¡Largo de aquí, bruja!-gritó Ginevra, al reconocer a Mcgonagall.

_¿Qué hacía aquí? _

La mujer, le dirigió una mirada de rencor y se rio de ella.

-Y a ti, niña, tampoco te ama aquel chico con el que tanto deseas casarte.-le espetó con maldad.

Al principio, Ginny, no supo cómo reaccionar, aquello había sido como un baldazo de agua fría, pero no demoró en desatar su furia y la insultó.

-¡Fuera de aquí, arpía!-le increpó con odio.- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirnos la palabra? ¡Lárgate, bruja!

La vieja, estaba por hacerlo, pero inesperadamente, Ronald la detuvo.

-No, espera…-le dijo sintiendo curiosidad por sus palabras.

Aquella mujer podía ser despreciada por el pueblo entero, pero muchas veces, había vaticinado cosas que con el tiempo se habían vuelto realidad, y corrían los rumores, de que los más desesperados, acudían a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-le exigió el pelirrojo, ante la mirada atónita de su hermana.

_¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso?_

La bruja, miró con cierta diversión al muchacho.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?-le preguntó como si fuera obvio.

Él, se quedó en silencio, debatiéndose, en si hacia lo correcto o no.

-Ron, no lo hagas…-le ordenó Ginevra.

Pero, la bruja era astuta, y sabía que aquel chico estaba lleno de dudas que ella, fácilmente, podía responder.

-¿Tú quieres saber sobre tu prometida, no es así?-le preguntó incitándolo a que aceptara.- ¿Quieres saber por qué ella siente tanto rechazo hacia ti?

La tentación pudo más, y sin que Ronald, pudiera evitarlo, terminó arrojándole un par de chelines al suelo.

Más le valía a la bruja decir algo creíble o de lo contrario, le daría su merecido, por atormentarlos en vano.

La mujer, recogió las monedas de inmediato y trató de ver más allá de lo que él sabía.

Un aura sombría, se sintió en los aires, y repentinamente, los cielos se oscurecieron más que de costumbre.

-… Aquella muchacha, que tanto dices amar…-comenzó a decir.-… Definitivamente, no siente nada por ti... No te ama, ni jamás lo hizo. Su corazón, nunca fue tuyo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –exclamó desesperado.

La bruja, sonrió maquiavélicamente. Le encantaba, destruir las ilusiones de los más incautos jóvenes.

-Ella, está enamorada de otro… De uno que está condenado y que ha conseguido arrebatártela por completo.-le confesó riéndose.-Es a ese, a quien el corazón de tu prometida, en verdad, pertenece.

-¿Quién?-inquirió con demanda.- ¿Quién es él?

-Eres un tonto, si aún no lo has notado. De todas formas, muy pronto, lo sabrás…-dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados.-Ellos, se acercan… Vienen por él… y por tu novia, también. Quieren venganza.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Ronald.

-¡No le hagas caso, Ronald! ¡Esa mujer está loca!-gritó Ginny, sintiendo temor por sus palabras.

-Pobre niña…-exclamó la mujer mirando a la pelirroja otra vez.-Tu amado novio, aquel del que estas profundamente enamorada, ha preferido el pecado antes que verse atado a ti.-finalizó largándose y habiendo cumplido con su propósito.

Ginevra, cogió una piedra y se la lanzó, pero falló en el intento.

-Esa mujer, sólo dice mentiras...-empezó a decir con impotencia.-No creeré en lo que dice. ¡Son mentiras!

Pero, Ronald, parecía tener otro punto de vista.

-Cálmate…-le ordenó a su hermana.

-No, lo haré…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.-Y no te atrevas a decirle a alguien sobre esto...-le exigió.

-No diré nada, pero intenta calmarte...-respondió sintiéndose igual de indignado o peor que Ginevra.

Apretó los puños con rabia.

Se negaba a creer que Hermione, hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo tan despreciable como eso.

Sin embargo, la bruja había sembrado la duda en su interior, y si lo que le había dicho, era cierto, entonces eso sólo significaba que su prometida, había estado engañándolo con otro.

De ser así, _¿Quién era ese otro?_

La mujer, había dicho que era uno que estaba condenado.

_¿A qué se refería?_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Blaise, escuchaba los fríos planes de Theodore, fingiendo sentir deleite con cada palabra que el alfa decía.

No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, o de lo contrario, sus planes se verían arruinados.

Tenía que estar ahí, aparentando ser un subordinado más de la manada.

Detestaba su situación, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que eso terminaría pronto.

-Él, se llevará una pequeña sorpresa…-decía Nott, mientras Crabbe y Goyle, le alentaban.

Cada vez que hablaban sobre Draco, salía a relucir el lado más insano de Theodore.

Esto, se había convertido en una especie de oscura obsesión para él, como si no pudiera descansar hasta que llevara a cabo, su macabro plan.

Acabar con Draco y la chica.

_¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse de ellos y los dejaba en paz? _

_Estúpida pregunta_, se respondió Blaise a sí mismo. Era Nott, de quien hablaba. La persona más sádica y cruel que conocía.

En su retorcida mente, él creía tener la razón en todo.

Y Blaise, sabía que aquel odio acumulado hacía Draco, no era reciente.

Por mucho que lo negara, Theodore, siempre había sentido celos de él. Desde la infancia, ambos se habían profesado una rivalidad única, que había crecido conforme los años pasaban.

Y, ahora, tenía el resultado frente a sus ojos.

-Luces muy callado, Blaise…-murmuró Nott al sentir cierta inquietud en el chico.-Bueno, siempre lo has sido, pero ahora, es como si estuvieras más pensativo que de costumbre… ¿Acaso tienes algo que aportar?

Él, se quedó en silencio, y negó con la cabeza.

Era mejor, seguir aparentando y pensar en otras cosas, antes de que adivinaran sus pensamientos.

-En ese caso, todo sigue de acuerdo al plan…-sentenció Theodore, perdiendo interés en el muchacho.-No olviden que Malfoy, es el principal objetivo… -les advirtió.-Muy pronto, toda esa maldita aldea, sabrá que un asesino ha estado viviendo entre ellos...

-¿Que hay de la chica?-inquirió Goyle.

-Yo, personalmente, me encargaré de ella.-respondió con satisfacción, ante las risas cómplices que los otros dos se mandaban.

Hacía buen tiempo que Blaise había dejado de pensar como ellos, y sabía que seguir con la manada, no estaba en sus planes.

Draco, se había dado cuenta de eso y se había ido.

Muy pronto, no sería el único.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Harry, se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana.

No sólo le había confesado su más grande secreto a Hermione, sino que además, su prima había terminado la relación con Ronald.

Sentía temor por lo que ocurriría con ella. Anular un compromiso, no era nada fácil.

Conocía a sus tíos, y sabía que convencerlos, sería extremadamente difícil. Ellos, eran muy conservadores, y su palabra, estaba en juego.

_¿Qué es lo que ella planeaba hacer?,_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

Tenía que haber algo más. Algo, que la hubiera motivado a acabar con todo eso.

Por otro lado, también estaba el asunto de Ginevra.

Pero, no era momento de pensar en eso, ya habría tiempo después, ahora, sólo quería hablar con Hermione.

Quería sacarse las dudas que tenía encima y saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

De inmediato, el azabache, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su prima, sin embargo, cuando llegó a su alcoba, no encontró a nadie.

Todo estaba en completa soledad.

_¿En dónde se había metido?,_ pensó buscando por todas partes.

En verdad, deseaba hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo, pero era como si, repentinamente, se hubiese esfumado.

-¿Dónde estás?...-susurró para sí.

Ya casi era de noche. No podía haber ido a ningún lado.

Estuvo a punto a de preguntarle a su tía, pero se arrepintió de ello, cuando, inesperadamente, escuchó la voz de la castaña.

Al parecer, provenía de la parte trasera de la casa.

Harry, se acercó hasta la puerta, y mantuvo su mano en el picaporte, podía escuchar a Hermione, pero no estaba sola.

-No debiste intervenir.-decía ella.

_¿A quién le hablaba?, _pensó pegando el oído.

Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero él en verdad, estaba intrigado por saber de quién se trataba.

-No debiste, Draco.

_¿Draco? ¿Acaso estaba con Draco?_, se preguntó con sorpresa.

-Siempre que se trate de ti, lo haré.-exclamó él.- ¿Creíste que lo dejaría tratarte de ese modo?

-Herí sus sentimientos, era obvio, que reaccionaría así.-respondió ella.

-Estuve a un paso de asesinarlo, Hermione.

Harry, se quedó quieto y confundido.

_¿Asesinarlo?_

_¿Hablaba en serio?_

-Draco, por favor…-le pidió la castaña.

-Me contuve, por ti…-le aseguró.- Porque, tú estabas ahí. No sé, si lograré hacerlo una próxima vez…

-No lo harás... No matarás a nadie.

-Soy un lobo, y siempre tendré mis dudas sobre eso... Y Weasley, ya me está colmando la paciencia.

Harry, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas por el exceso de información.

_¿Lobo? ¿Acaso él era una de esas criaturas? _

Recordó las palabras del sacerdote, y lo que había dicho sobre ellos, que se camuflaban como humanos y que estaban condenados a asesinar por toda la eternidad.

-Lo sé, pero ya no quiero pensar en eso.-murmuró Hermione.-Son cosas sin importancia... Yo sólo te amo a ti, y creo que con eso basta.

_¿Amar_?, se preguntó Harry, sin poder creer que ella en verdad había dicho algo como eso. _¿En qué momento había ocurrido algo así?_

Él, era un asesino. No podía amar a alguien así.

-Yo también te amo a ti...-empezó a decir Draco.- Pero, no me pidas que haga como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No lo haré. Sólo quiero que no sigamos hablando sobre eso... Mejor, aprovechemos el poco tiempo que tenemos...

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que el rubio, rompió el silencio.

-¿Y qué es lo que exactamente, quieres hacer?-le preguntó con diversión.

-No lo sé. Dímelo, tú...-respondió la castaña fingiendo inocencia.

-Ven aquí…-le ordenó Draco, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más relajado.-No te dejaré ir esta vez...

Sobrevino un momento de silencio, en el que Harry, supuso que se estaban besando, y no quiso imaginarse que más hacían.

Tenía tantas ganas de acabar con eso, que estuvo a un paso de intervenir, y alejar a Hermione de él, pero se mantuvo en su sitio, y muy a su pesar, logró alejarse de ahí.

Ahora, lo entendía todo.

_¿Pero, cómo era eso posible? ¿Hermione, en verdad estaba enamorada de él?_

Era difícil imaginarlo.

Ella, no podía confiar en él. Draco, era una de esas criaturas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, había fingido ser una persona normal, y había conseguido meterse en su hogar, mintiendo y enamorando a su prima.

Harry, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

¿Le diría al sacerdote que ahí estaba uno de los asesinos que tanto buscaba, o hablaría primero con Hermione?

* * *

_**Hola! Lamento dejarlo ahí, jejeje, no me maten, prometo actualizar pronto. **_

_**Por cierto, creen que Harry diga algo?**_

_**Me lo dicen en un review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Rosalie...**_


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior y que me han agregado a favoritos :)**_

_**Es por ellos, que decidí actualizar rápido. Gracias!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 23:**

Era una mañana sombría en Hogsmeade.

Desde que había amanecido, no dejaba de llover, y aquello parecía presagiar un mal día.

Hermione, estaba parada al pie de su ventana y observaba como las gruesas gotas de lluvia empañaban el vidrio.

Dentro de pocos minutos, se reunirían en la iglesia con las demás familias, y escucharían lo que el sacerdote tenía que decirles.

Ya habían pasado dos días, desde el incidente con Ronald, y era como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero desde que se había levantado, aquella tranquilidad se había desvanecido.

-¿Hermione?-inquirió una voz masculina a su lado.

-Oh, Harry… No te escuché…-dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-No te preocupes…

Ella, asintió en silencio, pero al cabo de unos segundos, notó que el azabache, aún seguía a su lado.

-¿Deseas algo?-inquirió finalmente.

Harry, parecía indeciso.

-Sí… Necesito hablar contigo.-respondió.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Hermione, creyendo que sólo se trataba de algo sin importancia.

Pero, se equivocó.

Harry, tragó espeso, y sin más rodeos, fue directo al grano.

Ella era, prácticamente, su hermana, y así como él había sido sincero al confesarle todo sobre Pansy, esperaba que Hermione también lo fuera y le dijera todo sobre Draco.

-¿Qué es lo que existe entre Draco y tú?-cuestionó cerrando la puerta, para que nadie más oyera.

Aquellas palabras, la tomaron desprevenida.

_¿Acaso había oído bien?,_ pensó Hermione, en un intento por creer que sólo era un malentendido.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando…?-fue lo primero que dijo.- No sé, a qué te refieres…

-Miéntele a Ron, si quieres, pero no a mí.-le dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Qué es lo que existe entre tú y ese chico?-repitió.

-Nada, no existe absolutamente, nada…-murmuró Hermione.

El azabache, no se tragó aquel cuento. No, después de lo que había oído la otra noche.

-¿Estás enamorada de él, no es así?-inquirió sin importarle que ella siguiera negándolo.

-No.-sentenció.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Basta, Hermione. Es inútil.

_Es cierto,_ pensó ella, _Todo esto, es inútil._

No sabía cómo, pero Harry había terminado por descubrirlo, y ahora, sólo le quedaba afrontar la verdad.

-Esto no te concierne.-le espetó molesta por verse obligada a decir la verdad.

-¿Qué no me concierne?-preguntó él, sin poder creerlo.- Por supuesto, que me concierne, Hermione. Eres mi prima, y no permitiré que sigas al lado de un asesino...

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-le lanzó confundida.

_¿Asesino?,_ pensó ella al borde del colapso.

_¿Hasta qué punto Harry sabía sobre Draco? ¿Acaso también sabía que él era un lobo?_

-Lo sé, Hermione…-respondió como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.-Sé que él, es una de esas criaturas.

La chica, se llevó una mano a la frente y quiso desaparecer.

-Tú, no sabes nada…-le lanzó.

-Lo sé todo.-repitió con firmeza.- Él, es uno de los asesinos que busca el sacerdote… ¿Qué no ves que es una amenaza?

-Él, no es como ellos.-replicó ella de inmediato.-Es diferente.

El azabache, se quedó en silencio y confundido.

_¿Cómo podía estar tan segura?_

No entendía, como ella era capaz de protegerlo.

-¡Hermione!-llamó su madre desde abajo, interrumpiendo la agitada conversación.

Ambos, se miraron.

-Sé que tenemos que hablar, Harry…-empezó a decir más calmada.- Y prometo explicártelo todo… Pero, por favor, no digas nada… Confía en mí, cuando te digo que él no es como ellos…

El azabache, asintió levemente.

Jamás la delataría, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su prima.

Draco, no era un chico común y corriente.

_¿Cómo podía estar tan segura que él no era un peligro para ella?_

-Nunca diré nada.-respondió Harry finalmente.- Es por eso que vine hacia ti primero…

Hermione, esbozó una débil sonrisa, y abrazó a su primo, agradecida.

-Lo sé, Harry…-dijo.-Sabía que podía confiar en ti…

-Siempre, podrás confiar en mí…-respondió correspondiendo a su abrazo.-Pero, en verdad deseo saber que es lo que ocurre...

-Y lo sabrás, lo prometo...

Ambos, se miraron una última vez, y sin demorar ni un minuto más, bajaron al primer piso, ante el insistente llamado de la madre de Hermione.

La castaña, aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus padres, supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Padre, madre… ¿Deseaban hablar conmigo?-preguntó rompiendo el hielo ante aquel sepulcral silencio.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo?-le espetó su madre.

Inmediatamente, sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

_¿Por qué tenían que pasarle todas esas cosas el mismo día?, _pensó sintiendo que podía adivinar a lo que se referían.

-Ronald, tu prometido, ha venido hacia nosotros diciendo que tú has decidido anular el compromiso. ¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó su padre enarcando una ceja.

Hermione, había acertado.

Ronald, finalmente, lo había hecho, y sin poder soportar la ruptura, el muy idiota, había ido a decirles todo a sus padres.

-¿Es eso cierto, Hermione?-repitió su madre con dureza.-No volveré a repetirlo.

Se sintió en una encrucijada.

No tenía escapatoria, ni siquiera podía negarlo. Sabía que ellos, le habían creído absolutamente todo al pelirrojo, podía verlo en sus miradas.

La castaña, asintió débilmente.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?-sentenció su madre con decepción.- ¿En qué estabas pensando, niña?

Hermione, sabía lo importante que eran esas cosas para su progenitora, pero no podía seguir con esa farsa.

-Madre, lo único que siento por Ronald, es amistad. Sólo, eso.-le reveló esperando que entendiera.

-Basta.-exclamó la mujer sin poder creer lo que oía.-Siempre hemos mantenido una buena relación con los Weasley... Y Ronald, ha sido muy amable en no comentarles absolutamente nada a sus padres, porque él confía en que nosotros te haremos entrar en razón…-agregó verdaderamente molesta.-Pero, si insistes en esto… Los Weasley, lo tomarán como una ofensa.

-Lo que dice tu madre, es verdad, Hermione.-continuó su padre.- ¿Sabes lo que pensarían de nosotros?

Sí, ella ya había pensado en eso.

Sabía que el honor de sus padres, estaba en juego. Aquellas, promesas de matrimonio, eran demasiado importantes, en especial, en pueblos pequeños como Hogsmeade, y algo así, podía arruinar la reputación de cualquiera.

Pero, no podía sacrificar su felicidad y aparentar algo que no sentía.

-Toda la aldea sabe sobre la boda…-murmuró su madre, al imaginarse lo que la gente diría.-Sería una vergüenza.

Hermione, no sabía ni que decir. Sólo, esperaba que la situación, no empeorara aún más.

-Tu madre, tiene razón.-le dijo su padre con firmeza.-Yo les di mi palabra.

El hombre, aún no entendía como su hija podía estar en medio de esa situación.

De todos los muchachos en la aldea, Ronald era la mejor opción, y ya había hecho un compromiso con los padres del chico. Un compromiso, que simplemente, no podía romper.

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero tendrás que casarte con él... Ronald, es un buen muchacho.-seguía insistiendo.-Sé que serás feliz con él… Te prometo, que yo mismo me encargaré de que sea así.

Ella, miró fijamente a su padre, y supo que jamás ganaría esa batalla.

Fingiendo haber aceptado lo que le habían dicho, asintió y enterró toda la furia que sentía, en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Lo sé…-mintió sabiendo que esa era su mejor salida.-Padre, tienes razón… Perdona mi comportamiento… No sé, en qué estaba pensando…. Pro-prometo, no volver a actuar de ese modo.

-Así es como debe ser.-le increpó su madre.-Te casarás con él, y verás que el amor llegará con el tiempo… Le pedirás disculpas personalmente, y dirás que sólo fue un malentendido. Los matrimonios, son así, Hermione… Y nosotros, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Lo entenderás, cuando tengas hijos.

Pero, en cambio, Hermione, sólo quería gritarles y decirles que se callaran, que ella odiaba a Ronald, y que en su corazón no había lugar para otra persona que no fuera Draco, sin embargo, logró mantenerse en sus cabales y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

Odiaba tener que seguir las normas de la sociedad en la que vivía, verse atada de manos y no poder decidir, ni siquiera por su propio futuro.

Miró a Harry.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si se trataba de él?_

-Será mejor, que vayan por sus cosas.-sugirió su padre.-Iré a preparar los caballos. Harry, ven conmigo.

-Oh, tienes razón, ya casi es hora de ir a la Iglesia.-murmuró su madre.-Ya oíste a tu padre. Ve a prepararte, Hermione.-le ordenó con seriedad, mientras se iba.

La castaña, no lo soportó más y corrió a su habitación en busca de su capa roja.

_¿Por qué?,_ se preguntó a sí misma, mientras entraba_. ¿Por qué no podían respetar su decisión?_

-No llores…-le pidió una voz, abrazándola por detrás.-Te prometo, que ese idiota, pagará por esto.-sentenció Draco sin soltarla.

Ella, se sentía a gusto en sus brazos, pero no podía impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

-Nunca, me perdonarán…-susurró Hermione en voz baja.

-Tal vez, no...-le aseguró, girándola para que quedara frente a él.-Pero, no olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo... Nunca te dejaré, Hermione. Eres lo más importante que tengo. Puede que algún día, tus padres acaben por comprenderlo todo, pero hasta ese momento, siempre me tendrás a mí. Jamás, lo dudes…

Ni él había esperado decir algo tan profundo como eso, pero ese era el resultado de haberse enamorado tan perdidamente de ella.

-Gracias...-murmuró la castaña sorprendida.-Nunca dudaré de ello, Draco...

Él, se acercó con lentitud, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Odiaba verla llorar. Pero más odiaba, pensar que todo era culpa de él.

-Perdóname, por hacer que hagas esto…-susurró el rubio, secando sus lágrimas.

-Esto, no es tu culpa…-insistió Hermione de inmediato.-No me has obligado a nada…

Podía ser verdad, pero eso no borraba todos los problemas que le había generado a la castaña.

Nuevamente, Draco, la abrazó y la tuvo entre sus brazos por varios segundos más.

Había sido una mañana, llena de problemas para Hermione, y quería que se olvidara de todo eso.

-Draco…-comentó ella de pronto.

-Dime…

-Harry, también lo sabe…-sentenció separándose de él.-No sé cómo, pero lo ha descubierto... Sabe que eres un lobo y que…

Él, asintió.

-Tranquila, lo sé…-murmuró.

Hermione, le miró confundida.

-¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?

-No…-respondió Draco.-Él, nos escuchó a nosotros...

-¿En qué momento...?

-La otra noche, cuando hablábamos sobre el imbécil de Weasley... Sentí a tu primo, detrás de la puerta. Al parecer, le gusta oír conversaciones ajenas.

Ahora, ella lo entendía perfectamente.

Así era, cómo Harry había terminado por descubrirlo.

-¿Y por qué, no me dijiste nada...?

-Lo siento.-admitió sonriendo.- Estábamos tan entretenidos, y por ningún motivo, iba a dejar que nos interrumpiera...

-Draco.-protestó ella.

-No te preocupes, preciosa.-le interrumpió.-Tu querido primo, no dirá nada. Puedo sentirlo. Él, tiene más lealtad hacia ti, que hacia tus padres.

Aquellas palabras, mejoraron su ánimo.

-Lo sé, pero, aun así, le debo una explicación…-le dijo.

-Él, piensa que quiero raptarte…-murmuró el rubio, cortando la poca distancia que les separaba.-Y creo que no se equivoca...

Hermione, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Draco.

-Está bien, habla con él, si eso te hace sentir mej…-pero el rubio, no pudo continuar.

Repentinamente, había percibido una extraña sensación a su alrededor.

Agudizó sus sentidos, y pudo sentirlo a kilómetros de la aldea.

-¿Draco?-inquirió Hermione, al ver que no decía nada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Apenas, había escuchado lo que la castaña le había dicho.

-¿Estás bien?-insistió ella.

-No es nada.-respondió dejando de sentir aquello.- Es mejor que no hagas esperar a tus padres…

-¿Te veré allá?-preguntó Hermione, en voz baja.

Él, asintió.

De inmediato, la castaña se puso su capa roja y salió de la casa en dirección a la carreta en la que su familia le esperaba.

Draco, los vio alejarse y entendió que lo que había sentido, no era una simple casualidad.

Sus sentidos, no le habían fallado. Sabía que algo se acercaba.

No lo dudó, y con la agilidad que le caracterizaba, se adentró a los bosques.

* * *

_**Por Dios, quien será? jajaja. **_

_**Bueno, como siempre, espero que el capítulo, les haya encantado.**_

_**Cualquier duda o crítica constructiva, ya saben que hacer :)**_

_**Eso ha sido todo. Gracias por leer :)**_

_**Rosalie.**_


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24:**

Hermione, sujetó su cabello en una fina cinta azul, y subió al coche.

Cuando su padre, le preguntó por Draco, ella mintió y dijo que el muchacho se había sentido repentinamente débil, y que iría después.

Nadie, objetó nada, y continuaron el camino a la Iglesia.

Sin tardar demasiado, llegaron al lugar y ella fue la primera en bajar.

-Al fin, estás aquí.-exclamó Luna al ver a la castaña.- ¿Y dónde está él?-preguntó refiriéndose a Draco.

-Vendrá después…-murmuró notando que los Weasley, también habían llegado.-Vayamos a otro lado, no quiero ver a Ronald…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la rubia preocupada.

Brevemente, Hermione, le narró lo sucedido días atrás, y lo que eso había desencadenado.

-...Cuanto lo siento.-le dijo su amiga.-Pero, era de esperarse… ¿No crees?

-Sí, lo sé…-respondió.- ¿Y sabes algo? No me importa, lo que piense o quiera hacer… De todas formas, yo, no estaré para verlo.-admitió.

Luna, sonrió de inmediato. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Vas a escapar con él?-preguntó sorprendida.

Hermione, sólo asintió en respuesta.

-Es… Es tan romántico.-dijo su soñadora amiga.

La castaña, sonrió, pero aquello se vio arruinado, cuando notó que el indeseable chico Weasley, se acercó a ella.

-¿Creíste que esto se quedaría así?-fue lo primero que le dijo su ex prometido.- ¿Qué podrías salirte con la tuya?

Ella, le miró con odio.

-Siempre lo esperé de ti… -le espetó.-Tener que recurrir a mis padres como último recurso.

-¿Acaso no me ha funcionado?-preguntó con malicia.

-¿Qué has logrado? ¿Hacer que ellos me condenen a una vida de infelicidad?-le inquirió.-Porque sí, Ronald. Eso es lo único que tendré a tu lado...

Aquello, golpeó el orgullo del pelirrojo, y repentinamente, las palabras de la bruja resonaron en su mente.

Recordaba cada una de ellas.

-¿Crees que puedes herirme, Hermione?-cuestionó, sin importarle que Luna estuviese con ella.- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Ella, se quedó confundida.

_¿A qué se refería?_

Podía ver la furia en su rostro, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó la castaña.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. –Respondió con firmeza.-Al parecer, la perfecta hija de los Granger, no ha estado siendo del todo leal…

-¿Qué?-inquirió completamente enredada.

Él, la observó.

Quería ver su expresión y comprobar si efectivamente, aquella patraña que la bruja le había dicho, era verdad.

-¿Quién es él, Hermione?-exclamó con rabia.- ¿Quién es el bastardo con el que me engañas?

Nuevamente, era como si el mundo entero estuviera en su contra.

_¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?, _pensó,_ ¿Quién se lo había dicho?_

-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así…?-le espetó Hermione con desesperación.

-Ronald, déjala en paz.-intervino Luna, saliendo en su defensa.-Esas son mentiras. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Luna.-le dejó en claro, para luego mirar a Hermione.-Y tú, deberías demostrar un poco más de gratitud hacía tu futuro esposo… Podía habérselo dicho a tus padres, o al pueblo entero, si quería, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes lo que eso hubiese ocasionado? ¿Cómo hubieras quedado ante los demás? ¿Qué pensarían de ti?

-Eso es falso... -le dijo Hermione, pero Ronald comenzaba a darse cuenta que su novia no se veía muy convincente.

-Pues, viendo tu situación. Solo tienes dos opciones…-le hizo saber.-O te casas conmigo, y tal vez, olvide esto, o te juró, Hermione, que tu reputación quedará arruinada para siempre. No me importa que la información sea falsa o verdadera, yo se la haré saber a todo el maldito pueblo.

-¡Eres un bastardo!-le soltó con furia.-Lo único que siento por ti, es odio… Y díselo al pueblo entero, si quieres, no me interesa…

-Eres una…

-¡Es suficiente, Ronald!-le interrumpió Luna, al saber que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Él, logró calmarse, pero aún le quedaba una advertencia por hacer.

-Sólo una cosa más…-le espetó.-Más le vale a Harry, que pida la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio pronto, o él también se verá envuelto en todo esto.-finalizó antes de que el sacerdote llamara a todos a la iglesia.

El pelirrojo, se largó, y Hermione, se refugió en Luna.

-Tranquila... No dejes que sus palabras te afecten. –Le decía la rubia.-Él cree tener la razón, porque está herido... No le tomes importancia.

Hermione, asintió.

No podía dejarse vencer por algo así. Ese idiota, no lograría hacerla llorar.

-Gracias, Luna...-le respondió sintiéndose mejor.-Gracias por todo, en verdad, eres la única que ha logrado comprenderme...

-Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?-le animó.-Tú y Draco, merecen ser felices lejos de aquí…

La castaña, sonrió.

Nadie le había dicho eso, y se sentía demasiado bien, tener el apoyo de alguien.

-Te extrañaré, Luna...-murmuró.

-Y yo a ti...

Ambas, chicas se sonrieron mutuamente, y sin levantar las sospechas de nadie, ingresaron a la iglesia para escuchar lo que el sacerdote les tendría que decir.

Sin embargo, ninguna había notado que una extraña presencia, les acechaba desde lejos.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Ya llevaba varios minutos en el bosque, sin encontrar absolutamente, nada.

Podía escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, pero nadie parecía asomarse.

Continuó en dirección al río, y cuando pensaba seguir uno de los senderos, sintió el _llamado._

Aquel llamado tan familiar, entre ellos, los lobos.

Draco, siguió el rastro, y al cabo de unos segundos, encontró un rostro familiar a sus espaldas.

-Blaise…-exclamó en tono amenazador.

-Draco.-respondió haciéndole saber que estaba de su lado.-Sabes porque estoy aquí.

El rubio, asintió.

-¿Dónde está Nott?

-Logré venir antes que él...-dijo Blaise con rapidez.-Él, viene por ti y por la chica... Huye con ella, y llévala lejos de aquí…

_Lo sabía_, pensó Draco, apretando los puños y esperando acabar con Theodore.

-Lo mataré.-sentenció decidido.

-Él, lo hará contigo, primero…-respondió Zabinni con sensatez.- Aún, no tienes dieciocho.

-No me importa.

-¡Espera!-le frenó.

-¡No puedo esperar, Blaise!

-Draco, escúchame. Aun, si yo pudiera ayudarte, no podemos matarlo...-le hizo entrar en razón.- No aun, o de lo contrario estaríamos condenados a esta vida para siempre. Recuerda la maldición, Draco, recuerda el eclipse…

Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Si mataban a Nott, ahora, entonces, la maldición se quedaría con ellos y jamás podrían tener una vida normal.

Y eso, era lo que él más deseaba. Una vida, en la que no temiera hacerle daño a Hermione. Una vida, en la que un arranque de furia, o una simple discusión, no significara un peligro para ella.

_Maldita sea_, pensó con rabia.

_¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser bajo un eclipse?_

-Lo único que puedes hacer, es llevártela lejos, y cuando llegue el momento de volvernos a encontrar, acabaremos con él...

El rubio, asintió resignado y miró a la lejanía.

Aún faltaba para eso. Tendría que esperar.

Sin embargo, sus sentidos se agudizaron, e inesperadamente, sintió un llamado mucho más potente que el de Blaise.

-Está aquí...-fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender una carrera hacia la maldita aldea.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

El sacerdote, sólo había dicho más de lo mismo.

La gente, salió decepcionada de la iglesia, en especial, los hombres, quienes sentían que sus búsquedas y caminatas, sólo habían sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Ya nadie, creía en él. Su popularidad, había descendido considerablemente, y muy pronto acabaría arruinado.

Hermione, ni había escuchado lo que Moody había dicho, sólo estaba dispuesta a llegar a casa.

Ginevra, pasó por su lado, y le dirigió una mirada hostil.

_¿Ella también lo sabía?,_ pensó abrumada.

-Oh, ahí viene Neville.-exclamó Luna.

La castaña, sonrió. Podía notar que su amiga, estaba tan enamorada de Neville, como ella lo estaba de Draco.

-Ya tengo que irme, Luna…-sugirió.-Mis padres me están esperando.

-Te veré mañana.-contestó la rubia.

Hermione, se despidió de ella, y brevemente, regresó con sus padres.

-Empiezo a dudar sobre ese sacerdote.-decía su madre.-La aldea, está furiosa...

-No pareces ser la única...-le respondió su esposo.

De pronto, la castaña, notó que la delgada cinta azul que había amarrado a su cabello, no estaba por ningún lado y supuso que debía habérsele caído en la iglesia.

-Ahora, vuelvo...-les dijo a sus padres.

Ellos, no le dieron importancia, y dejaron que se fuera.

Hermione, no tardó en encontrar la cinta en una de las bancas de la iglesia, sin embargo, podía sentir que algo no iba bien.

Alzó la vista, y notó que el sacerdote Moody la observaba.

El hombre, conversaba con una de las familias de la aldea, pero apenas la había visto ingresar, supo que era el momento preciso, para preguntarle el motivo por el que el chico Black, no había venido con ellos.

La castaña, entendió sus intenciones, y sin darle tiempo de nada, caminó brevemente hacia la salida, y escapó de él.

Suspiró aliviada, en cuanto salió. No tenía ánimos de ser interrogada otra vez, sólo quería volver pronto con Draco y olvidarse de ello.

Una vez más, amarró la cinta a su cabello, y cuando planeaba seguir su camino, sintió que alguien jaló de su brazo con violencia, y sin el menor reparo, la estamparon contra la pared.

Hermione, abrió los ojos, y su mirada se encontró con la de un muchacho, al que no conocía.

Él, la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, y sonreía de manera maquiavélica. La tenía acorralada.

Alargó una mano hacia ella y acarició su mejilla.

-Al fin te conozco…-susurró acercándose a su cuello y aspirando el delicioso aroma de la muchacha.-No sabes cuantos problemas me has causado, linda.

Sus fríos labios, rozaron la piel de Hermione, y ella sintió repulsión en ello.

No era necesaria una presentación.

Ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Tú eres la culpable de que Draco se haya revelado ante mí, y ahora, pagarás las consecuencias.-le amenazó sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, y lamento dejarlo ahí, pero lo demás lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! :D **_

_**Besos! :-D**_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25:**

Dentro de la cabeza de Draco, todo era un caos.

Tenía que habérsela llevado de esa aldea. Nunca, debieron esperar. Sabía que ese infeliz, regresaría.

_¿Por qué no lo hice?,_ pensó sintiendo que su instinto salvaje comenzaba a crecer.

Parecía que jamás llegaría a Hermione.

Pero, el tiempo parecía a estar a su favor, y la plaza, comenzaba a asomarse.

Poniendo en práctica sus sentidos, siguió el aroma de la castaña, y empujando a un par de aldeanos, finalmente, los vio.

Vio a Nott acorralando y tocando a Hermione.

-Tú eres la culpable de que Draco se haya revelado ante mí, y ahora, pagarás las consecuencias…-escuchó que le decía.-Tan hermosa e inocente, serás mía y después, te…

El castaño, no pudo terminar.

Para ese momento, Draco ya lo había apartado violentamente de Hermione, haciéndolo caer lejos de ambos.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-le espetó el rubio con rabia.

En aquel momento, Draco, estaba fuera de sí. Sentía como si una ira incontrolable, se hubiera apoderado de él. Su instinto destructivo, comenzaba a asomarse, y sabía que no podría controlarse por mucho más.

No quería transformarse, no delante de Hermione.

Su naturaleza salvaje y territorial, podían nublar sus cordura, hiriendo a las personas equivocadas.

Había mucha gente ahí, y los más curiosos comenzaban a aparecer.

-Ah, pero sí eres tú...-murmuró Nott esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa, mientras Crabble y Goyle, llegaban a su lado.-Estaba pasándola bastante bien con tu linda novia…. –le susurró con malicia.- ¿Sabes, Draco?... Habría esperado esto de cualquiera, pero jamás de ti.-exclamó con diversión y luego, le dirigió una mirada a la castaña.- Aunque, debo admitir que sí sabes escoger….

-¡Te mataré…!-le amenazó.

-Vamos, hazlo.-le incitó.- Transfórmate en el monstruo que eres, y mátame… Que todas estas personas te vean hacerlo…

Nott, sonrió de lado.

La gente, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

_¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?,_ se preguntaban algunos.

_¿Quién era ese chico y a qué se refería?,_ decían otros.

Hermione, podía sentir que todas las miradas recaían sobre ellos, y fue peor, cuando vio que el sacerdote y sus aliados, salían de la Iglesia, al ser advertidos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Así es!-gritó Nott observando a las personas, mientras señalaba a Draco.- ¡Él, no es humano! ¡Está condenado y lleva una maldición! ¿O no fue eso lo que usted dijo sobre nosotros, padre? ¿Qué estamos malditos y que vagaremos eternamente asesinando a inocentes?-le inquirió al atónito sacerdote.-Todo este tiempo, uno de los asesinos estuvo en su maldito pueblo, y usted ni siquiera, lo notó.

-¡Lo sabía!-les gritó el hombre.- ¡Ustedes son las bestias! ¡Los asesinos! ¡Y tú, sólo nos engañaste, demonio!-finalizó señalando a Draco.- ¡Los has traído contigo!

-¡No!-exclamó Hermione, al entender lo que Nott trataba de hacer.- ¡Eso es mentira!

La gente, entró en pánico y empezó a gritar.

Nott, sonrió con satisfacción.

Lo que pasó después, fue demasiado rápido.

Sin que el castaño o cualquiera de sus subordinados, lo esperase, un enorme lobo azabache, apareció por detrás y los atacó, sin darles la más mínima oportunidad de transformarse.

Draco, le envió una mirada a aquel lobo, y supo que era el momento de huir. Esa era la coartada de Blaise.

No habría otra ocasión.

Tenían que irse, ahora.

De inmediato, cogió la mano de Hermione, y la entrelazó con la suya.

-Confía en mí…-le ordenó.

Ella, le hizo caso, y sin dudarlo, escaparon de ahí, mientras el lobo seguía haciendo pedazos a los otros.

Podía escuchar los llamados desesperados de su madre, pero no giró a verla.

Estaba demasiado perturbada. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando en verdad.

Todo, había sido tan repentino, que aún podía sentir la respiración de Nott en su cuello.

Estaba nerviosa. Apenas, podía tomar la mano de Draco, y mantenerse en pie.

El vestido no le dejaba correr tan rápido como quería, y algunas ramas comenzaban a chocar contra ella, llegando a lastimar uno de sus brazos.

Aún faltaba mucho para llegar a las profundidades de los bosques, y comenzaba a sentir que la respiración le faltaba.

Ella, no podía correr tan rápido como él.

-Draco…-murmuró parando súbitamente.-Espera…

-No podemos detenernos, Hermione. Aún puedo sentirlo.-le dijo observando los alrededores.-Ven, te llevaré…-sugirió extendiendo sus brazos a la castaña.

-Está bien…-respondió.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera tomar su mano, el rubio, entendió que habían cometido un grave error al detenerse.

-¿¡Crees que puedes huir de mí!?-espetó Nott, completamente ensangrentado.- ¡Escapar e intentar rehacer tu vida! ¡Eso jamás sucederá, Malfoy! ¡Maldita sea, no lo permitiré!

De inmediato, Draco alejó a Hermione y la colocó detrás suyo, por protección.

Aquello, llenó de furia al castaño.

-¡¿Es por ella, que traicionas a los tuyos?!-exclamó señalando a la chica.- ¿Por amor? ¡Eso no existe! ¡Eso, es sólo una patraña inventada por los débiles!

\- ¡Tú jamás conocerás el amor, imbécil! ¡Tu alma, está tan corrompida y dañada, que sólo puedes albergar odio en tu corazón, y eso es lo único que tendrás a cambio!

Nott, sintió que aquello fue directo a su propio orgullo.

Tal vez, en verdad, si lo envidiaba, porque era consiente de que jamás tendría eso.

Pero, no dejó que el rubio, lo notara.

\- No me decido, Draco...-decía conteniendo la rabia.-No sé si matarte ahora, o después, de lo que veas que haré con tu linda novia… ¡Veremos si el amor puede salvarlos a ambos! ¡Veremos si puedes salvar a esa perra…!

Aquello fue suficiente para Draco.

No pudo controlarse más, y sin poder evitarlo, se transformó en un temible lobo blanco. Sus garras y colmillos, amenazaban a la forma humana de Theodore, pero este, tampoco demoró en tomar su segunda apariencia.

Su lado más salvaje, estaba presente y no dudó en empezar aquel enfrentamiento.

Esa era la primera vez, que Hermione veía algo así.

Estaba aterrada, viendo como ambos lobos se atacaban entre sí. Dos bestias feroces, fuera de control, luchando por un único propósito.

Asesinarse, entre sí.

Su subconsciente le decía que corriera, que se fuera lejos de ahí, que su vida corría demasiado peligro, pero Hermione, no podía dejar a Draco.

No podía apartarse de él.

De hecho, no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Retrocedió un par de pasos asustada, y sintió que su espalda chocaba con algo.

Inmediatamente, giró temerosa y se encontró con un muchacho de piel olivácea.

-¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Debes irte lo más lejos posible!-le ordenó al saber que la castaña, acabaría siendo lastimada.

-No puedo dejar a Draco.-decía aferrada a su idea.-No lo dejaré, no puedo hacerlo...

-¡Es la única manera en que podrás ayudarlo!-le ordenó.- ¡Vete, ahora!

De inmediato, Blaise al igual que Draco, se transformó en lobo, y se unió a la pelea.

La castaña, sentía que su corazón latía con fiereza, no quería dejar a Draco, pero entendió que si alejarse, era la única forma de ayudarlo, entonces lo haría.

Sentía que las lágrimas, amenazaban por salir, pero trató de evitarlo.

Tenía que ser fuerte y no débil.

* * *

_**Hola, lamento que fuera corto. De todas formas, gracias por leer :)**_

_**Gracias también, a todas las personas que comentaron, y disculpen la demora jejeje, se que muchos estaban esperando este capitulo con ansias, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas.**_

_**Besos! :3** _


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26:**

El pueblo entero, quería respuestas.

Nadie podía creer que algo así acababa de suceder.

-¿Cómo es posible?-decían algunos.

La gente, aún estaba asustada, y todas las miradas recaían sobre los Granger.

_¿Cómo era posible que aquella familia hubiera hospedado a uno de los asesinos?_

-Esa bestia, ha secuestrado a mi hija…-insistía la madre de Hermione.

-Tu hija, no opuso resistencia…-intervino un aldeano.-Vimos que ella lo defendió…

Muchas personas asintieron dándole la razón.

-¡Tu hija ha fraternizado con el demonio, Jane! ¡Ella lo supo todo este tiempo y jamás hizo nada!-murmuró la madre de Romilda Vane.

-¡Eso es mentira!-exclamó la señora Granger alterada.- ¡Él, se la ha llevado, tienen que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-¡No es verdad!-dijeron otros.

-¡Basta!-gritó el sacerdote poniendo orden y llamando a los Granger a la iglesia.

-¡Tiene que hacer algo, padre!-le pidió la mujer desesperada.- ¡Esa bestia, se ha llevado a mi hija!

-¿Usted sospechaba de esto, sabía algo…?-le preguntó Moody.

-Ni mi esposa ni yo, sospechamos de él.-respondió el señor Granger.-Parecía ser un muchacho normal.

-Él, nos engañó y se llevó a nuestra niña.-seguía repitiendo la desesperada madre.

-Vimos como su hija se fue con el chico, señora Granger…-le espetó el alcalde.-... e inclusive, lo defendió.

-Él, se la ha llevado.-insistió su padre.

Ambos esposos, se negaban a creer algo así.

Habían criado a su hija con los mejores valores. Ella, no podía haberles fallado de esa forma.

-Pues, eso no es lo que vimos, señor Granger…-murmuró el guardabosques.

De pronto, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron con violencia, y dejaron que Ronald, ingresara indignado.

-Ese bastardo, ha secuestrado a mi prometida.-fue lo primero que dijo.- ¡Tenemos que organizar una búsqueda y hallarla de inmediato!

Algunos miraron a Moody, y este, con un simple gesto les ordenó que salieran.

Finalmente, los padres de Hermione, el pelirrojo y el sacerdote, quedaron a solas.

Ronald, les observó en silencio, preparándose para decir lo que tenía guardado desde hacía varios días. Quería ver sus expresiones, cuando al fin supieran la verdad.

-Lo que la gente está diciendo haya afuera, es verdad, señor Granger.-le confesó para sorpresa de todos.- ¡Hermione se fue con ese bastardo por su propia voluntad! ¡Ella, lo sabía! ¡Lo supo todo este tiempo!

-¡No, Ronald!-exclamó la madre de la castaña.- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así?!

-Todos lo vimos, señora Granger.-admitió el sacerdote.

-¡Eso es falso!-intervino Harry, hablando por primera vez desde el incidente.-Tía Jane, no los sigas oyendo…

Pero, la mujer, apenas había escuchado lo que su sobrino le había dicho.

Se negaba a creer que su hija, su única hija, hubiera hecho algo así.

-Hermione ha estado engañándome todo este tiempo, señora Granger… Y usted, jamás lo notó…-confesó Ronald.-Yo lo sospechaba… Pero, jamás imaginé que sería con…

-¡No! Me niego a creerlo.-le interrumpió ella.-Hermione, jamás haría eso.

El sacerdote, no pudo evitar estar del lado del pelirrojo.

Nunca había dicho nada, pero también se había dado cuenta que aquella jovencita ocultaba algo.

Ahora, entendía porque la castaña le dirigía esas miradas de insolencia, y tenía una mala actitud frente a él.

En todo ese tiempo, ella había sabido la verdadera identidad del asesino, y al parecer, también había mantenido un romance secreto con él.

-Usted y su esposo, siempre demostraron ser una familia ejemplar, es lamentable que su hija tenga un comportamiento tan reprochable y condenable como ese.-empezó a decir Moody con malicia.-No sólo a fraternizado con esas bestias, sino que además, ha cometido adulterio con uno de ellos.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Harry, tomara al hombre por el cuello y lo estampara contra la pared. No soportaba que hablaran así sobre su prima; y si sus tíos, no iban a hacer nada al respecto, entonces él lo haría.

-¡No me importa que sea un maldito sacerdote, yo mismo lo moleré a golpes, si no deja de insinuar esas cosas sobre mi prima!-le espetó, y luego, se dirigió al pelirrojo.- ¡Lo mismo digo por ti, Ronald!

-¡Basta, Harry!-exclamó su tía.

Tuvieron que separarlos, antes de que se iniciara otra disputa.

-¡A lo mejor, tú también lo sabías!-gritó Ronald, siendo detenido por el señor Granger.

-¡Ya, basta!-repitió la mujer.-¡Por favor!

El sacerdote, le envió una mirada de reproche a Harry y trató de poner orden.

-¿Quiénes fueron las últimas personas que hablaron con su hija, señora Granger?-preguntó.

-No lo sé… Me pareció verla con la muchacha Lovegood...-decía recordando.-Ambas, son amigas... Tal vez, ella sepa algo.

-Busqué a la chica, y tráigala con usted.-ordenó el sacerdote.-Y usted, señor Granger, organice a los hombres de la aldea, y empiece con la búsqueda… Puede, que aún exista salvación para el alma de su hija.

Todos salieron y se fueron de ahí, esperando que las cosas salieran bien, sin embargo, cuando el sacerdote tenía planeado seguirles, fue interceptado por cierta presencia indeseable.

Frente a él, apareció el mismo muchacho que había desatado todo ese infierno.

-¡Tú!-exclamó el sacerdote, pero nadie lo escuchó. Todos, ya se habían ido.

-¿Padre Moody, no es así?-inquirió el castaño, quien tenía el rostro ensangrentado, y parecía haber salido de una pesadilla.-Antes de que empiece a chillar, me gustaría hablar con usted...

El sacerdote, tragó espeso. Podía ver el demonio en aquellos ojos azules.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-lanzó sacándole un crucifijo.

-Al diablo con eso.-le espetó el castaño.- Hay un trato que quiero proponerle, y créame cuando le digo que esto le conviene.

Moody, se quedó petrificado, sin saber que hacer o como actuar.

_¿Qué podía querer ese asesino?_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Hermione, estaba asustada, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Había corrido tanto, que ya ni sabía dónde estaba. Los frondosos árboles, tapaban la luz del día, y sólo había un estanque de agua frente a ella.

Trató de caminar con cuidado, e inesperadamente, sintió unas pisadas provenientes de los arbustos.

Se quedó quieta, esperando que nada peor fuera a ocurrir, pero en cuanto vio que un rostro conocido se asomaba por las ramas, entendió que ya no había nada que temer.

Lo peor, había pasado. Él, había vuelto a ella.

-¡Draco!-gritó desesperada.

El rubio, tenía las ropas rasgadas y su pecho sangraba.

Él, negó con la cabeza. Ninguna de sus heridas, le importaba. Lo único que quería, era verificar si ella estaba bien. Aunque, Blaise, se lo había dicho, él tenía que verla con sus propios ojos.

-Lo siento… Perdóname. Traté de controlarme, pero...-empezó a decir.

Sabía que Hermione, había estado a un paso del peligro y de la muerte.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No quise transformarme... No en frente de ti.

-No fue tu culpa…-respondió ella de inmediato.- No podías impedirlo…

-Pude haberte...-pero, no siguió. Aquello, era inconcebible.

-Nunca.-sentenció Hermione.-Ya te lo he dicho… Jamás, me harás daño.

A pesar de las heridas, él consiguió abrazarla y la tuvo entre sus brazos por varios segundos.

-¿Nott?-preguntó ella.

Él, la miró esperando que no lo odiara.

-No puedo matarlo aún. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Tiene que ser bajo un eclipse de luna… -respondió con frustración.-O de lo contrario, llevaré esta maldición de por vida...

La castaña, entendió que seguía vivo.

-¿Te hizo algo?-insistió Draco, recordando el momento en que el bastardo había osado tocarla.

-Estoy bien. Tú, eres el que está herido.-exclamó ella mirando las heridas.

-No es nada…-dijo para calmarla.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-le reprochó.

-No nos quedaremos aquí...-le aseguró.-Tenemos que seguir.

-¿Qué hay del otro lobo?-le preguntó en referencia a Blaise.

-Lo volveré a ver, cuando sea el momento necesario.-finalizó, mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo y la llevaba con él.

Ella, se negó. No podía continuar con Draco, así.

Había sangre en sus mejillas, y ahora que lo observaba con más atención, también en toda su espalda.

No era tan grave como la vez pasada, pero de todas maneras, debían descansar un momento.

-Hermione…-protestó él, al ver que la castaña ponía resistencia.- ¿Tendré que cargarte? Porque, en serio, lo haré…

-No, Draco… Sólo, déjame ayudarte.-insistió la castaña, rasgando un pedazo de su vestido y mojándolo con un poco de agua.-No demoraré mucho…

Él, se dejó guiar por ella y se sentaron al borde del estanque.

-No parecen ser muy profundas…-decía Hermione mientras limpiaba los rasguños de su hombro, y después, los de su cara.

-Debe ser por el cambio… Cumpliré dieciocho en dos días.-admitió, pensando en que tal vez por ello, no había sufrido tantas heridas.

Ella, asintió en silencio y acabó pronto.

-Gracias…-murmuró Draco, atrayéndola hacia él y quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

El corazón de Hermione, se aceleró un poco. Miró directamente a esos ojos grises, y sintió que nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

-Gracias por seguir conmigo, Hermione…-continuó diciéndole, mientras una enorme satisfacción le invadía.

De algún modo, y pese a que Nott, había arruinado sus planes, los dos, al fin habían conseguido salir de esa maldita aldea.

Y ahora, estarían juntos para siempre.

-Jamás me iré de tu lado, Draco. Siempre estaré contigo...

-Lo sé.-sentenció tirando de Hermione y aferrándose aún más a su cintura.

No podía imaginar su existencia sin ella.

El vínculo que les unía, era increíblemente fuerte, y sabía que jamás se rompería.

La castaña, era todo para él. La amaba con locura y esperaba con ansias el momento de finalmente, hacerla su esposa.

Acercó sus labios a ella, y la besó.

Quería disfrutar del momento, disfrutar de esos labios a los que se había vuelto adicto y, únicamente, se separaron cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta.

-Eres lo único que necesito...-sentenció.

Con ella, podía enfrentar al mundo entero, si quería.

-Te amo...-exclamó Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo, más.-agregó volviéndola a besar.

Estuvieron así, por un rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era momento de volver a la realidad.

-¿Adónde iremos…?-cuestionó la castaña.

Habían decidido que no se preocuparían por eso hasta un día antes del escape, pero ese día había llegado, y ahora, no lo tenían claro.

Él, se quedó pensativo.

-Estamos en los límites de Hogsmeade...-le explicó Hermione.-Si vamos por el norte, llegaremos a Slytherine en menos de un día…

-No, nada de aldeas pequeñas.-enfatizó Draco.-Nott, no tardaría en hallarnos…

-¿Entonces...?

-He pensado en Londres…

-¿Londres?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí... Conozco a alguien ahí, que podría ayudarnos…

Aquella ciudad estaba cerca, no tardarían mucho en llegar, parecía ser una buena opción, por no decir, que era la única.

-Está bien…-aceptó Hermione, tomando su mano.-Lo importante, es estar alejados de Hogsmeade.

En verdad, no interesaba adonde fueran, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien...-le animó Draco envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-No necesitas prometerme nada.-susurró ella.-Confío en ti.

* * *

_**Fin del Capítulo 26, como siempre espero que les haya agradado, y perdonen la demora :)**_

_**Mil gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, y a las que me agregaron a favoritos! **_

_**Besos, y ojala, actualice pronto! :) **_


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27:**

El sacerdote, miraba con desconfianza al asesino.

-Usted, es un fracaso, padre…-le dijo Nott con sinceridad.-La gente lo odia, nadie cree en su palabra… En menos de un minuto, podría empezar una masacre, y qué pasaría con usted?…-continuó diciendo con diversión.-Sería su ruina.

Moody, no decía nada. No quería aceptarlo, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que aquel castaño sólo decía la verdad.

-Acéptelo, jamás podrá con nosotros.-le aseguró.-Pero, tal vez, aún exista salvación para su aldea… Tal vez, yo podría olvidarme de su gente, desaparecer y no asesinar a nadie, siempre y cuando…

El hombre, le miró con impotencia.

¿En verdad estaba a punto de hacer un pacto con el demonio?

-¿Qué?-le espetó.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Nott, sonrió de lado.

Que fácil había sido convencerlo.

-Sólo quiero a Draco y a la chica…-sentenció el castaño.-Entréguenmelos, y nadie saldrá herido.

El sacerdote, le observó confundido.

-Pero, no sabemos adonde han ido...

-Pues empiece a buscarlos, padre, o acaso quiere que su aldea sea atacada otra vez?-le espetó de mala gana.-Y no sólo eso, también quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Draco Malfoy, es el verdadero asesino al que buscan, el líder de todas las atrocidades que se han cometido en este pueblo…

-Tú eres el verdadero líder.-le contradijo Moody, entendiendo la verdad.

-Pero eso sólo lo sabe usted, padre.-dijo sonriendo.-Será nuestro secreto, a menos, que quiera que asesine a todos esas inocentes personas.-señaló.

-Está bien…-aceptó el sacerdote con voz temblorosa.

-Muy sabio de su parte.-murmuró dejándolo ir.

Aquello, sólo había sido una mentira más de Theodore. De todas formas, acabaría con él.

En cuanto, obtuviera lo que quisiera, asesinaría a todos en ese pueblo, y no tendría piedad de nadie, ni de nada.

Todos, en esa aldea, pagarían el error de Draco.

El solo hecho de recordar el episodio, hacía que volviera a sentir una furia incontrolable por todo su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba en desventaja. Su manada, que en algún momento, había llegado a ser verdaderamente poderosa, ahora se había visto reducida, a lo peor.

Goyle y Crabbe, dos completos inútiles, en comparación a Malfoy y Zabinni.

_Malditos,_ pensó refiriéndose a los traidores.

Casi lo habían matado, y pese a que él era el alfa, había terminado seriamente, herido.

-¿Alguno de ustedes, imbéciles, también planea traicionarme?-les increpó a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes estaban detrás de él.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Primero Malfoy, después Zabinni, quién vendría luego?

-Te seguimos a ti, Theo…-le aseguró Goyle.

-Tú eres el alfa, Nott.-asintió Crabbe.

-Sí, claro.-les respondió sin hacerles caso.

Ese par de idiotas sólo decían lo que él quería escuchar, pensó mientras se recostaba contra un árbol.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver parte de la aldea y de la iglesia.

El idiota del sacerdote, aún seguía dentro de su guarida, sin haberse atrevido a salir.

-¡Sacerdote Moody…!-vio que una mujer exclamaba desde afuera.-Luna Lovegood, ha venido conmigo...

Observó con atención, y notó que una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia y de encantador rostro, acompañaba a la mujer.

Sonrió para sí.

Al menos, no se aburriría en ese maldito pueblo.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Londres, era una ciudad enorme y bulliciosa.

Había gente por todos lados, algunos pidiendo limosna, y otros malgastando sus pequeñas fortunas en las miles de tabernas que abundaban ahí.

Draco, conocía bastante bien esos lugares, por lo que sabía perfectamente, hacía donde ir.

Una ciudad, era completamente distinta a una aldea; el peligro, acechaba en cada oscuro rincón de sus calles y por ningún motivo, dejaría sola a Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el apellido Black…?-preguntó Draco súbitamente.

Hermione, trató de recordar.

-Dijiste que era del sacerdote de tu madre…-respondió.

Él, sonrió de lado.

-No sólo era el sacerdote mi madre…-confesó mirando el horizonete.-También, es parte de mi familia…

-¿Tu familia?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

Draco, asintió.

-Es mi tío… -contestó finalmente.-Y es con él, a donde vamos…

Ella, no dijo nada por unos segundos, mientras intentaba asimilarlo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?-inquirió finalmente.

-Hace un par de años…-respondió entrelazando su mano con la de ella.- Pero, estaremos a salvo con él, te lo aseguro…

La castaña, le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron su camino.

-¿Estamos cerca?-preguntó un tanto cansada.

-Sólo un poco más, y llegaremos...-le dijo.-Pero, podría cargarte, ¿sabes?

-No es necesario...-murmuró distraída, mientras observaba algo que había llamado su atención.

Sin embargo, él no dudó en hacer lo contrario, y la cargó entre sus brazos.

-Draco...-protestó en vano.

-Eres liviana como una pluma...-respondió acercándola a él.-Podría cargarte de esta forma para siempre...

Ella, simplemente, rodó los ojos y evitó ruborizarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, miró al cielo, y notó que las estrellas empezaban a aparecer.

Muy pronto, anochecería y no estaban, precisamente, en el lugar más seguro de la tierra.

Obviamente, Draco, mataría a quien sea que se les acercara, pero aun así, no le gustaba estar ahí, temía que Nott apareciera de la nada.

-Ya casi es de noche… -murmuró observando a su alrededor.

Draco, la miró de reojo.

-No te preocupes… No estamos en París.-le dijo con cierta diversión.

-¿París?-exclamó con curiosidad.- ¿Alguna vez has estado ahí?

Siempre se había sentido atraída por esa ciudad.

-Sí, un par de veces.-respondió.- Tal vez, podamos ir cuando todo esto acabe...-le prometió.

Hermione, asintió en silencio, y notó que habían dejado los barrios bajos, para ingresar a una zona mucho más residencial.

De pronto, sintió algo de frío, cuando una corriente de aire helado pasó por su lado. La castaña, podía sentir sus manos congeladas bajo su capa roja. Londres era demasiada fría para su gusto.

Draco, notó aquello e intentó hacerla entrar en calor, pero al cabo de unos minutos y para alivio de ambos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una enorme y acogedora casona.

De inmediato, el rubio bajó a la chica y ella observó a su alrededor con precaución.

El lugar, estaba enrejado y sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco, quebró el candado, e ingresaron.

Hacía muchos años que no estaba ahí, pero todo se le hacía familiar.

Dejó las dudas de lado, y tocó fuertemente el portón, esperando que apareciera aquel hombre que había sido como un padre para él, durante aquellos duros años en los que su progenitor desapareció, y que ahora, prefería olvidar.

Tal y como lo había predicho, una figura familiar, se asomó por la puerta.

Hermione, observó al hombre, quien por unos breves segundos, se quedó sin palabras y miraba a Draco como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-¿Draco?-fue lo único que logró decir al reconocer al muchacho que por mucho tiempo había creído perdido.

-¿Acaso, creíste que estaba muerto, Sirius?-inquirió el rubio sonriendo.

* * *

_**Espero, que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo se enteraran de muchas cosas más!**_

_**Un beso, y gracias por los reviews :)**_

_**Rosalie.**_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28:**

Sirius Black, miró una vez más a su sobrino.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, que había llegado a creer que el chico jamás regresaría.

-Me alegra verte, Sirius…

-Draco...-respondió él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Cinco años, sin verte, muchacho… No puedo creer que al fin estés aquí…-continuó diciendo, mientras ingresaban a la casa.

-Perdona que aparezca así de pronto…-murmuró el rubio.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada. Muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que te vi y hay mucho que debes saber...-admitió dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada a la chica que le acompañaba.- Pero, antes de que empecemos, ¿Me dirás quién es la hermosa jovencita que te acompaña?

Draco, sonrió de lado, y tomó la mano de Hermione.

-Sirius, ella es Hermione Granger, mi prometida…-la presentó, por primera vez.

-¿Tu prometida?-dijo el hombre sorprendido, y saludó a la castaña.-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Granger. Yo soy, Sirius Black…

-El gusto es mío…-respondió ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Myrtle!-llamó Sirius y de inmediato, una joven sirvienta de cabello azabache, apareció tras ellos.-Lleva a la señorita Granger a una habitación y dale lo que necesite… Me imagino, que debe haber sido un viaje agotador.

Hermione, estaba agradecida de que así fuera, pero antes de irse, le envió una mirada a Draco.

-Iré, apenas termine aquí.-le aseguró el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella, y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.-Lo prometo.

La forma en que Draco, miró a su prometida, sólo dejaba en claro lo mucho que estaba enamorado, y aquello, no pasó desapercibido por su tío.

-Venga conmigo, señorita.-dijo la amable criada y Hermione la siguió.

Finalmente, ambos hombres quedaron a solas y Sirius, rompió el silencio.

-Me alegra saber que al fin hayas decidido sentar cabeza, Draco.-sentenció de pronto.-Pero, me imagino que los otros, aún deben seguir vivos…

Él, asintió.

-Sí… Aún siguen vivos… -respondió con fastidio.- Por ahora, he conseguido librarme de Nott… Pero, aún tengo que esperar hasta el maldito eclipse para poder acabar con él…

Sirius, asintió.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Draco…-le aconsejó.

-No planeo hacerlo por mucho.-respondió tan pronto como pudo.-Nott, viene tras nosotros, y no quiero que nadie más esté en peligro por mí…

-De ningún modo, muchacho…-le interrumpió Sirius, esperando que su sobrino cambiara de opinión.-Te haría bien quedarte por aquí, al menos por un tiempo, además, podrías poner en orden tu situación y solucionar más de un problema…

-Mi madre… ¿Cómo está ella?-inquirió de inmediato, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Ella, está bien.-sentenció Sirius.- Ha logrado superarlo, pero mantiene las esperanzas de volverte a ver… Deberías visitarla.

-No.

No se sentía preparado.

-Debes hacerlo, Draco.-le ordenó de pronto.-Snape, sigue como regente de la mansión Malfoy…

-¿Se ha casado con ella?

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero, si no haces algo al respecto, terminará por hacerlo.-le advirtió.- Sabes que esa serpiente, ansia quedarse con el título de tu padre, y no puedes dejar que eso suceda.

Draco, apretó los puños.

Había odiado a Snape desde que era niño, pero ahora, lo odiaba más.

-Debí haberlo asesinado...-repitió.

Sirius, miró al muchacho, y trató de persuadirlo.

-Sería más fácil, si visitaras la mansión, Draco… A tu madre, le aliviaría saber que aún sigues vivo.

El chico, se quedó en silencio, mientras observaba como el fuego de la chimenea se mecía frente él.

-Tal vez, Sirius... Pero, no aún…-logró decir.

Unos segundos de silencio, le hicieron reflexionar sobre ello.

-Bueno…-murmuró Sirius, tratando de cambiar de tema.- ¿Al menos, podrías decirme qué ha sido de ti en todos estos años? La última vez que te vi, tenías trece años y…

-No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar… -murmuró Draco con la voz algo ronca.-Pero, creo que no es muy difícil adivinar que todos estos años han sido un completo infierno... Todo gracias a mi padre y esa maldición.

El rubio, no quería odiar a su propio padre, ni a su linaje, pero sentía que ya lo hacía.

-Todos estos años, al lado de Nott… Las cosas que hicimos, lo que hice…-murmuró pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.-Antes de encontrar a Hermione, nada de eso me hubiera importado, pero ahora, todo es diferente.

_Paradojas de la vida_, pensó.

Hacia sólo unos meses atrás, lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, no habría llegado a interesarle, pero ahora, se arrepentía de haber tomado las decisiones equivocadas.

-… Debes dejar todo eso atrás, Draco.-le aconsejó su tío.-Estas a punto de empezar una nueva vida…

-No podré liberarme de esto, hasta que asesine a Nott.-le aseguró.

-Lo sé, pero mientras tanto, piensa en el futuro que te espera al lado de tu prometida.

Asintió.

-Ella, me salvó, Sirius… Salvó mi alma.-confesó.-Y es por eso, que quiero pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea, Draco.

-¿Sigues siendo sacerdote, no es así?

El hombre, asintió sin mucho ánimo. Podía haber tomado los votos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya no se sentía como uno.

-Necesito que oficialices una boda, mi boda…-lo dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.- Hermione, y yo, debemos estar casados, cuanto antes. De ser posible, mañana mismo, Sirius…

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-inquirió el hombre sorprendido.- Podemos esperar el fin de semana y buscar un verdadero sacerdote…

Draco negó, y se apresuró a explicarle los motivos.

-No sólo esta Nott.-le confesó.-También está la familia de Hermione… Ellos, saben lo que soy, e intentarán apartarla de mí. Por favor… No te pido que sea una boda digna de la nobleza, sólo te pido que firmes un pergamino, que nos declare legítimamente casados.

-Está bien, Draco.-aceptó para satisfacción de su sobrino.-Si tú lo dices, así será…

-Gracias por todo, Sirius.-murmuró.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.-le respondió.-Sabes que siempre te ayudaré…

El rubio, asintió en silencio.

Estaría en deuda con su tío de por vida.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Luna, observó al sacerdote, y después a la madre de Hermione.

Había sido llamada a la iglesia para que diera su testimonio, y pese a que ya era bastante tarde, no la dejaban ir.

-Ya se lo he dicho, padre…-insistía la rubia cansada.-No sé, absolutamente, nada... La única vez que vi a esas criaturas, fue la noche del ataque y hoy temprano por la mañana, cuando Hermione desapareció...

-Fue secuestrada.-intervino la señora Granger por ella.

No era precisamente lo que Luna iba a decir, pero así era como los padres de Hermione, se habían empeñado en catalogar la desaparición de su hija, como un secuestro cometido por el supuesto líder de los lobos.

-Recuerda, muchacha… ¿Alguna vez viste algo sospechoso o que te hiciera dudar sobre la presencia de ese asesino en casa de los Granger?-le inquirió el sacerdote.

-Nunca vi nada… y sé que Hermione, tampoco lo sabía.-mintió.-La noche del ataque, ella estaba tan aterrada como yo…

-La hija de los Weasley, dice que tú insinuaste que los lobos podían tomar apariencia humana, y lo dijiste mucho antes de que yo llegara a este pueblo a advertírselos.

Luna, quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

Aquella charla con Ginevra, había ocurrido varios meses atrás. ¿Cómo podía recordarla?

-Eso lo escuché de la bruja…-admitió tratando de sonar convincente.-Ella, lo estuvo diciendo mucho antes que usted, padre… Debería ir con ella, y preguntarle que es lo que sabe. Tal vez, ahí encuentre una solución a sus problemas. Ahora, déjeme ir.-exigió con cierta valentía.

El hombre, miró con rabia a la muchacha. Era una insolente por hablarle de ese modo.

-Muy bien, señorita Lovegood, puede retirarse.-aceptó arrastrando las palabras, y después se dirigió a sus hombres.-Traigan a la bruja. Veremos si esa mujer tiene información valiosa, o de lo contrario, la mandaré a la hoguera.

Luna, salió de ahí, antes de que todo empeorara.

Era demasiado tarde, y no veía a Neville por ningún lado. Él, había prometido esperarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa, pero el chico parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Has visto a Neville, Susan?-le preguntó a una compañera que pasaba por ahí.

-Está en el aserradero. El alcalde, se ha reunido con todos los hombres ahí.-le explicó.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea…-le dijo, al mismo tiempo que era llamada por su madre.-Ya debo irme. Hasta mañana, Luna.

-Adiós, Susan…

No lo dudó, ni un solo segundo y caminó en dirección al taller.

Sabía que era demasiado tarde, pero aún había gente fuera de sus cabañas, por lo que decidió continuar hasta llegar al establecimiento.

Ingresó con cuidado, haciendo que la gran puerta de la entrada principal, crujiera. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie ahí.

Una pequeña lámpara de gas iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, indicando que la reunión apenas había terminado.

Farfulló por lo bajo, y decidió que lo mejor era volver a la iglesia. Lo más probable, era que Neville hubiera regresado por ella.

La rubia giró, y cuando estaba por salir, escuchó un extraño ruido desde la otra puerta de salida.

-¿Neville?-preguntó acercándose, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Unas tablas se vinieron abajo, y aquello, hizo que la rubia retrocediera varios pasos hasta que su espalda fue a chocar contra algo duro y rígido.

Inmediatamente, volteó y se encontró con un rostro que creía haber visto antes.

-Hola, pequeña…-dijo un castaño con malicia, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Luna prestó atención a sus ojos y entendió que aquel chico, era el mismo que había aparecido en la mañana, aquel que había acorralado a Hermione y había desatado todo el pánico.

-Aléjate de mí, asesino.-le espetó completamente aterrada, sacando algo de valor.

Su vida corría peligro, y maldecía el momento, en que había decidido ir en busca de su novio.

-¿Me reconociste?-inquirió con diversión.-Lo sé. Muchas no me olvidan tan fácilmente.

La salida, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, si tenía suerte, podía acercarse lo suficiente como para escapar y pedir auxilio.

La gente, la escucharía.

Tenía que pensar rápido.

-Esta aldea, es demasiado aburrida para mí y en vista de que no hay nadie por aquí, tal vez, tú puedas ayudarme…

La rubia, intentó calmarse, si se ponía nerviosa, sólo sería peor.

-¡Aléjate!-repitió, al verse acorralada contra la pared.

La distancia que les separaba era casi nula y sabía que lo que eso significaba.

-Admiro tu coraje, pero dudo mucho que te sirva de algo en estos momentos...-le dijo antes de que, sorpresivamente, la besara en contra de su voluntad.

Luna, luchó contra él, pero el castaño era demasiado fuerte y parecía estar fuera de sí.

Nunca, se había visto en esa situación, y la rubia, se sentía al borde de la desesperación.

-No pongas resistencia, pequeña, y prometo dejarte vivir.-le decía agitado.-Tal vez, te conviertas en mi juguete favorito durante toda mi estancia...

-¡Suéltame!-gritó desesperada.

-Harás lo que te ordeno o mataré a todos los que te rodean... Le arrancaré la cabeza hasta al más insignificante, y ni tu ni nadie, podrá evitarlo...-le espetó, perdiendo la paciencia.-Agradécele por esto a tu querida amiga…

Luna gritó, cuando sintió que las manos del asesino empezaron a deslizarse por encima de su vestido.

Era una pesadilla. Un infierno.

¿Dónde estaba la ayuda cuando la necesitaba?

Miró a su lado, y notó que la lámpara de gas, aún seguía prendida.

Fingió calmarse.

-Muy bien…-escuchó que le dijo el lobo en el oído.-Veo que aprendes rápido…-murmuró volviendo a besar sus labios.

Aprovechando, que Nott estaba distraído, la rubia estiró su brazo, hasta que alcanzó la lamparilla con la punta de sus dedos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tiró al piso.

El fuego entró en contacto con el heno de los suelos, y de inmediato, comenzó a expandirse por todo el aserradero.

-¡Eres una maldita traidora!-le espetó Nott, tomándola por la barbilla con violencia.

-¡Nott!-escuchó que le llamó Goyle desde una de las puertas.-¡Alguien viene!

El castaño, se apresuró en soltar a la rubia, lanzándola con brusquedad contra la pared.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-le advirtió mirándola con desprecio.-¡Volveré por ti!

Luna, tardó en ponerse de pie, por temor a que el regresara. Pero, cuando sintió que el humo, comenzaba a nublarle la visión, entendió que tenía que salir de ahí o moriría de igual manera.

La salida más cercana, había sido obstaculizada por el fuego, y parecía que todo estaba perdido.

-¡Luna!-le pareció escuchar que alguien decía, pero no podía ver.

La rubia, comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar, y en pocos segundos, cayó al piso creyendo que se asfixiaría, sin embargo, antes de que eso pudiera llegar a suceder, sintió que unos brazos familiares la cargaron y la llevaron lejos del peligro.

-Luna…-decía la voz de su desesperado novio.-Te sacaré de aquí…

-¡Rápido, Neville!-gritó Harry desde la entrada.-Este lugar se va a caer…

La gente, veía el incendio desde afuera, y no entendían como podía haber empezado.

Algunos, habían creído escuchar los gritos de una chica, pero no estaban muy seguros.

Neville, salió con la rubia en brazos, antes de que el incendio empeorara.

-Luna, despierta…-empezó a decirle.-Estás a salvo… Despierta.

No podía perderla, ella era todo lo que tenía.

La chica, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y todo se le hizo confuso.

-Neville…-murmuró con la voz entrecortada.-Llévame a casa…-finalizó antes de volver a desmayarse.

Había sido una pesadilla, que deseaba olvidar.

* * *

_**Eso ha sido todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y perdónenme por la larga espera, pero las tareas y los estudios, han robado casi todo mi tiempo libre, además debo admitir que perdí la inspiración brevemente, y no quería darles un capítulo mal hecho.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Besos! **_


	29. Capítulo 29

**Mil gracias a las personas que me han agregado a favoritos, y disculpen la demora.**

**Les dejo un capítulo largo, por la espera :) C****ontiene lemon ligero. **

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 29:**

La tarde, había caído y el reciente ataque a la inocente Luna Lovegood, sólo había terminado por agitar aún más a la aldea.

El sacerdote, había insistido en que el líder de los lobos era el muchacho que los Granger habían alojado en su casa. Algunos, le creyeron, pero otros, ya habían perdido su fe en él.

Harry miró el vacío, preocupado.

Su prima había cometido una locura, al irse con aquel muchacho. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

_Demonios_, pensó el azabache. Temía por lo que le sea que podría estarle sucediendo en esos momentos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aun recordaba lo que ella le había dicho sobre Draco, que él sería incapaz dañarla y que era diferente a los demás. Pero, Harry no podía fiarse de sus palabras. Draco era un lobo, y por lo que había visto, eran demasiado peligrosos y salvajes.

Hermione, jamás podría estar a salvo con él.

-Intenta calmarte, Harry... -susurró una suave voz a su lado.-Sé que la encontrarán...

Ese era otro problema. Sabía que la castaña, no podía volver a Hogsmeade.

La mayor parte de la aldea, pensaba que la chica se había fugado con el lobo por su propia voluntad, y sabía que ese maldito sacerdote, buscaría la forma de hacerle la vida imposible con sus estúpidas doctrinas hasta que le dijera el paradero de Draco. Todo eso, sin contar con que Ronald, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Ellos no pueden hallarla primero, Pansy... La mitad de las personas en Hogsmeade, no creen que Hermione haya sido secuestrada...

-Pero...-dijo la chica confundida, quien hasta ese momento, no sabía absolutamente nada y creía que la prima de Harry, en verdad, había sido raptada.- ¿Entonces, es cierto lo que dicen...? ¿Qué ella se fue con él, por su propia voluntad...?

El azabache, no le respondió nada, sólo intentaba no volverse loco con todos los problemas que recaían sobre sus hombros.

Pansy, le miró con comprensión.

-Sé que estás preocupado por ella, Harry. Pero si tu prima ha decido irse con él, es porque...

-Es un lobo, Pansy. No podría dejarla con él...-le interrumpió tan pronto como pudo.-Eso es imposible...

-Harry, eso no ayudará... Si ella lo ama en verdad, entonces no te escuchará, ni cambiará de opinión...-le dijo poniéndose en su lugar.

-Sólo quiero hallarla y saber si está bien... Él, es peligroso y sé que nunca estará a salvo con él... -le explicó.-Quiero encontrarla y tal vez, convencerla de que venga con nosotros...

-Sé que lo harás, Harry...-respondió Pansy sin querer discutir. Habría querido decirle que los dejara ser felices, que si aquel chico en verdad amaba a su prima, no tenía nada que temer; pero decidió guardarse sus pensamientos y olvidarse del tema.

-Anoche, hubo un incendio en la aldea...-le comentó brevemente.

-Eso escuché...-murmuró ella con preocupación.-Dicen que la hija del señor Lovegood estaba ahí...

-No le pasó nada grave, pero quedó inconsciente...-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.

-Espero que se mejore.-respondió con sinceridad. Pansy, tenía cierta estima por aquella rubia, pues de todas las muchachas en el pueblo, Luna, había sido la única que jamás la había insultado, y que inclusive, había llegado a ser amable con ella en una ocasión.

Ambos, continuaron conversando por varios minutos más, hasta que llegó el momento de separase y volver a la realidad.

-Es mejor que ya te vayas, Harry.-le sugirió la chica, mirando por la rendija de su ventana.-No quiero que Madame Rosmerta, te encuentre aquí...

-Tranquila... Volveré mañana.-se despidió Harry, besando sus labios.-Todo esto acabará pronto, lo prometo.

Ambos, se despidieron y el azabache, regresó al pueblo casi al anochecer.

Pero, antes de volver a su cabaña, decidió hacer una breve parada en la casa de los Lovegood. No sabía nada sobre Luna desde la mañana, y al ver que Neville estaba afuera, aprovechó en preguntar.

El castaño lucía verdaderamente exhausto. Parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Cómo esta Luna?-preguntó Harry acercándose a él.

Neville, levantó la vista y le saludó.

-Ella está mejor. Sólo sigue algo cansada...

-¿Ha logrado recordar cómo empezó el incendio...?-le preguntó esperando una respuesta, pero la conversación de ambos, se vio interrumpida por una presencia indeseable.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter, señor Longbottom.-saludó el sacerdote en compañía de su detestable sobrino.-Vengo a ver a la señorita Lovegood... Espero que se encuentre bien...

Neville, quería asesinar a ese hombre, él había sido el culpable de que todo eso sucediera.

-Mi prometida fue atacada por esos lobos...-le espetó con desdén.-Si usted hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo...

Moody, no entendía a lo que se refería. ¿Había dicho lobos?

Hasta ese momento, nadie le había comunicado la verdad de los hechos. Él sólo había creído que se trataba de un incendio casual.

-Caballeros, será mejor que entren...-insistió el padre de Luna.-Este no es lugar para hablar sobre esos temas.

Harry, le envió una mirada a Neville.

_¿Lobos?,_ pensó el azabache. _¿En verdad se refería a ellos?_

Luna, salió de su habitación y se encontró con aquel despreciable hombre en su casa.

_¿Qué hacía ahí?_

Neville, no quería que ella se acercara a él, pero con un gesto, su novia le hizo saber que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, señorita Lovegood?-consultó Moody con preocupación.

-Esos lobos, han vuelto...-le respondió tan pronto como pudo.-El líder de ellos, me atacó...

-Debemos decírselo al pueblo...-insistió Neville.-Esas criaturas han regresado. La gente debe estar preparada...

-¿Dices que fue el líder?-preguntó Moody con recelo.-¿Te refieres al muchacho que escapó con tu amiga?

-¿Qué?¡No, él no ha sido!-gritó ella con incredulidad.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así?

-¿Entonces a quién se refiere, señorita Lovegood? Sin nombres, no podemos hacer nada... sólo sabemos que Draco Malfoy, es quien lideró todos esas atrocidades y...

-¿Por qué insiste en que él es el líder, Moody? Según sé, había otros lobos con él... Cualquiera de ellos, puede serlo...-repuso Neville sin importarle que le estuviera hablando a un sacerdote.

Luna trató de recordar más detalles sobre la noche anterior. Al principio, su mente se bloqueó, los hombres continuaron hablando, pero luego de un rato, y como si fuera justamente lo que buscaba, el nombre de aquel monstruo llegó a ella.

-Nott...-susurró para sí. Ese era su nombre. Alguien lo había llamado de ese modo, cuando empezó el incendio.-Su nombre es Nott... Él, fue quien me hizo esto. Él es el verdadero líder.-exclamó asegurándose de que todos la oyeran.

Moody, tragó espeso. Nadie podía enterarse de eso.

-Se equivoca, señorita Lovegood. Ese es Draco Malfoy... Aquel asesino que raptó a su amiga y que...

Ella le observó desconfiada.

¿Por qué insistía con eso?

Siempre había pensado que había algo sospechoso con ese hombre, y ahora, parecía entender sus motivos. Lo veía en su mirada, y la manera en que él había reaccionado con la sola mención de aquel nombre.

¿Acaso Moody, había sido capaz de llegar a algún acuerdo con el verdadero asesino?

-¡No!-insistió Luna.-¡Es Nott y usted, lo sabe!

Nuevamente, el hombre se vio invadido por los nervios, pero fingió lo mejor que pudo.

-Lo siento, pero sus teorías son infundadas...-le espetó.

Neville, dio un paso adelante.

-Será mejor que se vaya de aquí y no regrese...-le amenazó.

El sacerdote, se puso de pie, y dándoles una última mirada, salió de ahí.

Tenía que encargarse de que nadie creyera en lo que decía esa chica o de lo contrario, el verdadero líder, acabaría con él.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Nott, se apoyó pesadamente en un árbol y notó que la primera luz de la mañana, había aparecido.

Hoy, no era una día cualquiera. Hoy, Malfoy, al fin cumplía los ansiados dieciocho.

El castaño, sintió que la sangre le hervía. Deseaba ir tras él, y acabar con su vida, acabar con todo lo que más le importaba, pero Nott sabía que sus impulsos sólo lo llevarían a su propia ruina. En esos momentos, aquel maldito traidor, tenía mucha más ventaja que todos ellos. La influencia que la luna había ejercido sobre el día de su nacimiento, habían convertido a Draco, en un lobo mucho más poderoso que él.

_Maldito idiota, yo soy el alfa,_ pensó sintiendo que quería clavar sus garras en alguien.

Miró sus heridas. Por mucho que lo odiara, tenía que esperar a sanar y recuperar las fuerzas que el rubio y Zabinni, le habían arrebatado.

Sabía que si esos dos, volvían a unirse, sería su fin. Y no podía permitir que eso pasara. Debía ser él, quien acabara con ellos primero.

¿Pero cómo lo haría?

Crabble y Goyle, no le servían de nada. Ambos aún tenían diecisiete, y así tuvieran la mayoría de edad, sabía que ese par de idiotas, continuarían siendo los mismos inútiles de siempre.

-Estúpidos…-escupió mirando el paisaje y pensando en que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Hacía un año, jamás habría imaginado que se vería en esa humillante situación.

_¿Y todo por una mujer?,_ pensó con rabia. Eso, era lo que más odiaba. No entendía, cómo el rubio había sido capaz de traicionar a los suyos, y olvidarse de todo, sólo por una chica.

Por una muchacha, a la que podía haber tomado y dejado.

Pero, no. El idiota, tenía que enamorarse de ella, y declararle la guerra a él, su líder; por muy hermosa que la castaña fuera, esa maldita perra, no valía la pena, y Theodore, lo sabía.

El amor, debilitaba a las personas, y como alfa de la manada, había aprendido a ser inmune ante algo tan patético como eso.

Draco, había tenido razón, cuando le dijo que nunca conocería aquel sentimiento. En su corazón, si es que tenía uno, no había espacio para nada de eso, y se alegraba de que así fuera. Tal vez, eso le había permitido cometer cualquier clase de atrocidades, sin tener remordimientos.

-¡Romilda! ¡Espérame!-escuchó que gritó una chica a la lejanía.

Aún, recordaba su último episodio con la rubia, aquella muchacha estúpida, que se había atrevido a rechazarlo.

_¿Pensaba que todo se quedaría así?_

No, claro, que no. Nott, se encargaría de hacerle pagar su error, pero la dejaría para después, ahora, tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Hermione, se alejó del borde de la ventana, al escuchar que Draco volvía a hacerle aquella insistente pregunta.

-...¿Estás segura?-inquirió él por tercera vez.-No quiero que te veas forzada a aceptar, sólo porque yo te lo pido...

Al día siguiente, de llegar a casa de Sirius, el rubio, le había hecho una singular propuesta.

Casarse.

Aún estaba sorprendida por ello. No lo había esperado tan pronto, pero entendía que era algo necesario, y tal vez, no tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez.

Cualquier cosa podía suceder y era mejor que unieran sus vidas, mientras aún podían.

-Draco, te he dicho que sí.-le dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?-bromeó.

Él, le sonrió de vuelta.

-Nunca... Sólo quiero que no tengas dudas...

-Jamás dudaría sobre eso.-le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Se separaron brevemente, cuando Sirius ingresó al salón.

-¿Ambos, en verdad desean hacerlo?-les preguntó tan pronto como pudo.

Los dos asintieron.

-Saben que esto no es algo reversible.-les aconsejó.-Un matrimonio, es para toda la vida...

-Lo sabemos, Sirius.-respondió Draco.

El hombre, les miró con comprensión. Había hecho una gran excepción, sólo por tratarse de su sobrino.

-Bien, en ese caso... Creo que sólo nos harían falta un par de testigos, pero en vista, de que no tenemos a nadie, Myrtle tomará su lugar.

La joven sirvienta, se acercó con timidez y se colocó detrás de ellos.

Luego de eso, no necesitaron nada más, y con una biblia en mano, Sirius, comenzó a decir las oraciones correspondientes.

Hermione, observó a Draco y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era un momento feliz, pero no entendía porque la invadía cierta nostalgia.

Sabía que algo le hacía falta, y aquello, era su familia.

_¿La perdonarían?_ En verdad, esperaba que lo hicieran. Tenía la esperanza de volverlos a ver, cuando todo esto terminara.

En especial, a Harry. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Sin embargo, sentía que a pesar de las duras circunstancias, había tenido suerte al casarse por amor, y no por obligación, que era lo más común por aquellas épocas.

Repentinamente, Draco, cogió su mano, y la hizo volver a la realidad cuando deslizó un anillo dorado en su mano izquierda.

Hermione, no sabía de donde lo había sacado, pero era bastante hermoso.

Ambos, unieron sus manos, y por medio de una significativa frase, Sirius, los declaró marido y mujer.

Con un beso sellaron la unión, y esperaron que fuera para siempre.

Hermione, sonrió y él, hizo lo mismo.

-Espero que sean muy felices…-les deseó Sirius.

Por ahora, ambos lo eran. Pero, eran conscientes de que el peligro les acechaba, y debían aprovechar aquellos pequeños momentos como si fueran los últimos.

-Gracias, Sirius…-murmuró Draco, en respuesta.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su amada, hacía minutos atrás, no había pasado desapercibida por él.

Por un segundo, pensó que tal vez, ella no quería esto, o que algo estaba mal.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, cuando al fin estuvieron a solas en su habitación.-Te vi algo, pensativa durante la ceremonia...

La castaña, no había esperado que él lo notara.

-No es nada.-respondió mientras encendía un par de velas.-Sólo, pensaba en lo afortunada que he sido al casarme por amor.

Él, sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

-No eres la única afortunada…-dijo acercándose, y con una mano, alzó su rostro.-Dime… ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella, negó de inmediato.

-No es nada.-respondió tratando de fingir, pero sabía que era imposible.-Sólo, me hubiera gustado que mi familia estuviera aquí... Eso es todo...

-Lo siento, Hermione...

-No es tu culpa...-dijo ella de inmediato.-Aún, sin la presencia de ellos, este día ha sido perfecto...

-Te prometo, que volverás a verlos...

-No tienes que hacerlo, Draco...-le respondió acariciando su mejilla.-...Me conformo con que tú estés a mi lado...

Ella, se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios y se separó recordando algo importante.

-Hoy cumples dieciocho... -murmuró la castaña llevándose una mano a la boca.-Dios, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado...

-Lo sé...-respondió divertido.-Había estado esperando que lo recordaras...

-Lo siento...-le dijo aferrándose a él.- ¿Podrás perdonarme?-inquirió esbozando una sonrisa.

Draco, la abrazó por la cintura y miró fijamente a esos hermosos ojos avellana.

-Sabes que es imposible enojarme contigo...-susurró cerca de su oído.

Hermione, sonrió, y sin darle tiempo de responder, él se adueñó de sus labios con vehemencia.

A Draco, le encantaba beber ese néctar de su boca, tan dulce y adictivo. No tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, y continuar con su placentera tarea. Había empezado lento, pero profundizó el beso, cuando sintió la agitada respiración de su novia bajo él.

Hermione, se aventuró a enredar una de sus manos en su sedosa cabellera. Sus lenguas, no parecían querer darse tregua, él seguía besándola con desenfreno, y eso producía un calor familiar en la castaña. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

El rubio, empezó a descender por su cuello, mientras lamía y marcaba aquella piel como suya. Su lobo interno clamaba por más, sentía que pronto perdería el control, más aún, cuando inconscientemente, comenzó a desatar los lazos del vestido de la chica. Quería tocarla directamente y deshacerse de todo, pero estaba yendo demasiado rápido, no quería asustarla.

Volvió a besar sus labios, y sintió la humedad en su cavidad.

-Draco…-susurró ella, provocándole una terrible excitación.

Él, se acercó a su oído y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un suave gemido, escapó de los labios de Hermione. Ella, jaló de los cordones de su camisa y él le ayudó a quitárselo. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, el abdomen de Draco, quedó al descubierto, apreciándose las cicatrices que Nott le había dejado en su último enfrentamiento.

-Hermione…-murmuró él, alzando el hermoso rostro de la chica.- Te necesito, preciosa... Sólo quiero saber si tú estás segura de querer continuar...-preguntó sabiendo que no podría detenerse después de eso. Ella era su adicción.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ella, sonrió y acortó la distancia que les separaba.

-Yo también te necesito, Draco...-susurró lentamente en su oído, mientras se deshacía de su vestido.

Él, desató las cintas de su corsé y la castaña quedó únicamente en un delgado camisón, del que fácilmente se deshicieron. La cargó sutilmente entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

Ella era hermosa, y en esos momentos, Draco la deseaba más que nunca. Empezó a tocarla suavemente, recorriendo y explorando cada parte de su piel, sin querer perderse absolutamente nada. Subió las manos hasta llegar a sus senos, la sintió estremecerse, y los acarició con delicadeza, pero aumentó la presión, cuando sintió que su erección iba creciendo.

Dejó la boca de Hermione, y bajó por su clavícula, deslizando su lengua lentamente hacia su pecho. Ella, estaba algo avergonzada, pero se olvidó de eso, cuando sintió que un escalofrío de placer se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido, al sentir que su novio, saboreaba uno de sus pechos con fervor.

Draco lamió y succionó, enviando descargas de placer a su interior. Era algo que ella nunca antes había experimentado, y sentía que pronto tocaría el cielo.

-¿Me amas?-preguntó él con la voz algo ronca e impregnada de pasión.

Hermione, acarició su rostro.

¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Por supuesto que lo amaba. Lo amaba, como jamás creyó que podría hacerlo.

-Sabes que sí…-murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Dímelo, Hermione…-suplicó besando su cuello.

-Te amo, Draco…-exclamó mientras el rubio la tomaba por las caderas.-Te amo como nunca he amado a alguien...

-Lo sé...-susurró esbozando una sonrisa.-Yo también te amo... Prométeme, que me dirás si te estoy lastimando...

-Lo prometo...-susurró ella, mientras él se apoderaba una vez más de su boca.

Haciendo caso a sus deseos, Draco se adentró en ella, y un gemido salió de sus labios. Sentía la humedad y la perfecta estrechez del interior de su novia.

Ella, entreabrió los labios al sentir una punzada de dolor en su centro. Se aferró a él y cerró los ojos, confiando en que pronto pasaría. Draco, la aprisionó aún más contra su cuerpo, moviéndose lento, y permitiendo que Hermione se adaptara a él.

Continuó, y en pocos segundos, pasó a ser una mezcla de placer y dolor, que ella comenzaba a disfrutar.

-Oh, Dr-Draco...-le dijo aferrándose a su espalda.

El lobo, se sentía placenteramente culpable e intentaba controlar sus sentidos para no perderse ante tal maravilla.

-Eres mía, Hermione...-jadeó mientras la besaba con desesperación.-Completamente, mía...

Ella era suya, le pertenecía. Nadie ni nada, la apartaría de él. La protegería y daría su vida de ser necesario. De ahora en adelante, estarían unidos para siempre.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y ella gimió en respuesta bajo él. Hermione, jamás había pensado que ese sería el mejor de los placeres, y lamentó que no lo hubieran hecho antes. Cada embestida era aún más placentera que la anterior, estaba entregada a Draco y como él se lo había dicho, ella en verdad, era completamente suya, le pertenecía a él, sólo a él.

El rubio, rodeó su delicada cintura, sintiendo que pronto llegaría a esa desesperada explosión.

Sus agitadas respiraciones se combinaron como una sola, sus miradas se encontraron por un breve momento y pensaron que nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

Hermione se sujetó a su cuello, y nuevamente susurró su nombre en un suspiro. Aquello fue como un regalo para él, escuchar su nombre en sus labios, era más de lo que Draco podía desear, y con una última estocada, se vino en su interior.

Ella, enterró las uñas en su espalda disfrutando de aquel clímax, y embriagándose de algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Te amo tanto, Hermione...-le dijo besando sus labios.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás...-le pidió ella, mientras él caía a su lado.

-Nunca...-respondió sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón iban descendiendo.-Nunca lo haré... Ya te lo he prometido.

Ella, asintió. Lo amaba tanto, que la sola idea de vivir sin él, le resultaba imposible. Temía perderlo.

-Entonces, no vayas tras él...-le pidió.-No lo hagas...

Draco, se quedó en silencio. ¿Se refería a Nott?

-Hermione...

-No quiero perderte...-le dijo acariciando su rostro. Hasta ese momento, ella no había contemplado esa posibilidad. Sonaba egoísta, pero sabía que cualquier cosa podía suceder, y temía que le arrebataran al amor de su vida.

-No me perderás… Soy más fuerte que él, ahora… No pienses en eso…-susurró besando su frente, y después, rodeó su cintura.- ¿Te he lastimado?

-Por supuesto, que no…

-¿En serio?-insistió acariciando su labio inferior con su pulgar.

-Estoy perfectamente bien…-respondió esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que él se derritiera por dentro.-Jamás podrías lastimarme…

-Bien, me alegra oír eso... Porque, desde ahora en adelante, tú siempre serás mía...

-Creí que ya lo era...-susurró con falsa inocencia.

Draco, la observó fijamente y sintió como si un nuevo vínculo les uniera.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, ni tampoco quería saberlo, sólo sabía que algo diferente había sucedido.

Tomó su rostro y la besó con la misma intensidad de antes. Nunca sería suficiente, siempre le haría falta.

Hermione sintió que algo quemaba en su muñeca, pero no le tomó importancia, no podía hacerlo, no cuando Draco había empezado a saborear sus labios otra vez.

En esos momentos, ambos tenían otras prioridades.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado jejeje, no se que tal les pareció el lime.**_

_**Bueno si quieren que actualice en un par de días, no olviden dejar reviews. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo y deseo subirlo cuanto antes. ****Mis vacaciones están por terminarse y pronto no tendré tiempo ni de respirar :S **_

_**Rosalie!**_


End file.
